A Hero's Wish
by Rashigami
Summary: Una Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial irregular. Diferentes obstaculos a superar. Una mayor variedad de Heroes a los que enfrentar. Aliados convertidos en enemigos, enemigos convertidos en aliados. Y dentro de todo el caos y el desorden... el mismo Deseo.
1. Chapter 0

23492.

Este fic no seguirá el Canon de ninguna de las 3 rutas de Fate.

La historia se irá revelando a medida que aparezcan mas capitulos, asi que no os asusteis si hay algo que no concuerda con lo que sabeis de los eventos de Fate, lo mas probable es que este escrito de esa forma por una razon.

Más información al final. Disfruten ^^.

* * *

Rodeado por llamas.

El joven cada vez caminaba más despacio, su mente tratando de ignorar el infierno que estaba desatándose a su alrededor. Intentaba no sentir el calor que amenazaba con derretir su propia piel. La sensación de asfixia al tener sus pulmones llenos de ceniza. El dolor de sus piernas, que le pedían a gritos que se rindiera…Los gritos de la gente que compartía el mismo infierno que él estaba experimentando.

Pero él los ignoró.

Y sin darse cuenta, una parte de su ser era ignorada junto a las cenizas de las víctimas del fuego.

Caminando siempre hacia la misma dirección, su única esperanza era la de esperar que en algún momento sus piernas le llevaran a la salida de aquel infierno. Sus ojos trataban de ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo, y aun así era consciente de todo a su alrededor. Madres dando su vida para salvar a sus hijos, solo para que segundos después dichos infantes sufrieran la misma fortuna. Amantes pasando sus últimos momentos en los brazos del otro, esperando que su amor les ayudará a ignorar el dolor, solo para terminar convirtiéndose en simple ceniza dispersándose con el viento.

Cada muerte se llevaba algo más que una simple vida.

Cada muerte le quitaba algo importante a aquel joven que aún no había sucumbido ante las llamas.

Poco a poco, sin tener consciencia de ello, le importaba cada vez menos la vida. La de los demás, o la suya propia. No había otra palabra para describir lo que estaba experimentando sino 'Infierno'. Y aquel joven, después de ver todo lo acontecido a su alrededor, no tenía ninguna duda de que posiblemente ya estuviera muerto.

Sus piernas pararon de moverse, su cuerpo tambaleándose ligeramente mientras sus ojos vacíos miraban al infinito. De un momento a otro el joven había perdido la capacidad de mantener el equilibrio, sus piernas demasiado débiles como para poder seguir manteniendo su propio peso. Su visión siendo forzada a enfocarse en ese extenso cielo oscuro, mayormente cubierto por el ardiente humo de las llamas, el joven no se molestó en intentar levantarse.

No sentía nada.

Su cuerpo estaba posiblemente al borde del colapso, pero el joven parecía no darse cuenta. Ya no había más dolor. O tal vez era incapaz de sentir dicho dolor.

Aún se podían escuchar los gritos de la gente, pero él simplemente los ignoraba. Sabía que dentro de unos segundos dejarían de escucharse. Nadie saldría vivo de ese lugar, nadie vendría a su rescate. Porque desde el momento en el que esas llamas aparecieron, ya estaban todos muertos.

''_¿Qué quieres de mí?''_

¿Era esa su voz? ¿O era la de otra persona? No había nadie a su alrededor, y por más que lo intentara, desconocía de sí el mismo acababa de decir esas palabras. Era incapaz de pensar, de recordar. Su nombre era humo en su mente, que desaparecía junto a las llamas. Puede que fuera algo normal. Puede que no necesitaras recordar quien eras una vez que la vida abandona tu cuerpo.

Y aun así, mientras la oscuridad consumía todo lo que alcanzaba su rango de visión, en su mente una imagen se superponía sobre la realidad de las llamas. Unos ojos brillantes, que le observaban con una emoción que no sabía reconocer, o una emoción de la que se había olvidado. ¿Eran rojos? ¿Verdes? Cada vez que intentaba enfocarse en ese detalle, lo que veía era algo diferente. Lo único que era capaz de percibir en ese momento era su voz. Una voz única, una voz que seguramente no escucharía en ningún otro lugar, de ninguna otra persona.

...

¿Persona?

''_Lo único que quiero de ti, -, es una cosa…-''_

* * *

Con cierta brusquedad, Shirou despertó de su profundo sueño, abriendo los ojos con fuerza mientras miraba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Debido a su brusca manera de despertarse y la rapidez de los latidos de su corazón, le costó más de lo normal identificar donde estaba actualmente. Soltando todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, el cerebro de Shirou volvió a funcionar con normalidad.

Las manchas secas de sangre en el suelo y la gran variedad de materiales y herramientas eran lo único que necesitaba ver para saber dónde estaba. El viejo almacén de su casa, su Taller de Magia.

De manera casi automática, Shirou comenzó a inspeccionar su propio cuerpo, buscando señales de algún tipo de herida. Mayormente solo encontraba restos de sangre que se habían secado durante la noche, que simplemente se limitaba a remover de su cuerpo de la única manera que podía antes de ducharse.

Sus ojos, como cada mañana que despertaba en aquel almacén, se detenían por unos segundos en una caja colocada lo más lejos posible de las zonas visibles del lugar. Una caja cerrada con llave, de un material metálico que aseguraba que sin la llave sería bastante improbable ver los contenidos dentro de ella.

''_Cuanto estés preparado, Shirou, ábrela. Dentro he guardado... lo que espero que nunca llegues a necesitar. Recuerda, solo cuando estés totalmente seguro... de que es el momento adecuado.''_

Las palabras de Kiritsugu resonaban en su mente, pero por más que las recordara una y otra vez, no entendía la lógica detrás de las acciones de su padre. ¿Cómo sabría determinar si había llegado el momento de abrirla, como podría saber si ya estaba preparado? Kiritsugu Emiya era una persona bastante difícil de descifrar, y aunque Shirou fuera el único que no hubiera estado expuesto a su imagen de Magus Killer, eso no significaba que lo conociera en profundidad.

Después de todo, el simple hecho de conseguir que le enseñara algo de magia había sido una de las cosas más complicadas que Shirou había realizado. Y a pesar de que Kiritsugu reconociera que Shirou tenía potencial como Magus debido a la calidad y número de sus circuitos, su padre solo se había molestado en enseñarle Refuerzo, y muy poca teoría sobre demás tipos de magia.

Años después Shirou descubrió el motivo oculto de las limitaciones en las enseñanzas de su padre. Era el último intento de Kiritsugu Emiya de evitar que Shirou se convirtiera en un Magus. Enseñandole una de las magias más complicadas y poco prácticas, la esperanza del Magus Killer era la de que Shirou llegara a frustrarse tanto como para abandonar el camino del mago.

Y en cierto modo lo había conseguido.

Porque aunque Shirou aún no se hubiera rendido, como Magus era una total decepción.

A pesar de que, según Kiritsugu, sus 27 circuitos fueran de la mejor calidad posible, Shirou era un inepto para todo tipo de prácticas mágicas que se salieran de las primeras que había aprendido.

Refuerzo, Proyección y Análisis Estructural.

La primera no solo de las más complicadas, sino de las más peligrosas, sus aplicaciones en su propio cuerpo pudiendo costarle la vida. La segunda completamente inútil en los tiempos modernos, ningún Magus molestándose en practicarla, siendo siempre más útil crear una herramienta real a utilizar una copia de peor calidad. Y la tercera, aunque útil, sin ninguna aplicación posible en una batalla.

Sin ninguna duda, Shirou sabía que como Magus era un fracaso. Pero eso no le detendría en alcanzar su sueño. Por eso cada noche practicaba. Cada noche intentaba ver si era capaz de realizar otro tipo de magia, y cada noche trataba de dominar las únicas que podía realizar.

Soltando un ligero suspiro, Shirou cortó todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con sus aptitudes mágicas. Ahora no era el momento para preocuparse por eso.

''Sakura llegará en cualquier momento…tengo que prepararme.'' Como cada mañana, ya tenía las herramientas de limpieza necesarias para limpiar todo rastro de sangre que hubiera quedado de la noche anterior, después limitándose a recoger tanto las herramientas, tubos y cuchillos del suelo, como los trozos de metal esparcidos por la habitación.

Refuerzo era una magia muy difícil de dominar.

Mientras recogía los restos de lo que antes había sido un tubo metálico, el joven pelirrojo fue capaz de apreciar cierta coloración roja en su mano.

''_Raro''_ Pensaba Shirou, sabiendo que sus heridas nunca tardaban más de una noche en curarse, al menos parcialmente. Posiblemente sus experimentos habían sido más 'intensos' de lo esperado, pero al ver que no le dificultaba en su movilidad, no se molestó en preocuparse.

Al fin y al cabo, su prioridad en ese momento era preparar el desayuno.

''_You shall have the request that head and tongue name, as far as the wind dries, as far as the rain wets, as far as the sun rises, as far as the sea stretches, as far as the earth extends, excepting only my ship, my mantle, my sw-''_

''Shiroooouu, deja de leer mientras comemos!'' Exclamaba de manera infantil Taiga, frustrada al ver como Shirou no separaba la mirada de su libro.

Desde que tiene memoria, Shirou ha sentido una fascinación inmensa hacia las novelas heroicas. Desde leyendas como la de Odiseo o Heracles, a personas icónicas cuya existencia era más documentada, como Sir Francis Drake o Florence Nightingale. Toda historia sobre personas que pudieran ser definidas como 'héroes' por la sociedad.

Puede que fuera la promesa de dejar una huella en la historia de la humanidad lo que le atraía tanto de dichos 'héroes', o puede que simplemente quisiera documentarse acerca de 'cómo convertirse en un héroe'.

''No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto. Siempre dices que mi inglés necesita práctica, y leer libros como este me ayuda bastante.'' Argumentaba el pelirrojo, con cierta sorpresa ante la reacción de Taiga

''Una cosa es practicar un poco y otra muy diferente es tu adicción!'' Con un movimiento rápido Taiga le quitó el libro de las manos, elevándolo lo suficiente como para que Shirou no pudiera alcanzarlo.

''¿No crees que llamarlo adicción es exagerar? Leer no tiene ninguna consecuencia negativa…!'' Decía Shirou, algo ofendido al ser comparado con un adicto.

''¿Hah? ¿Acaso no ves que has estado ignorando a la pobre Sakura-chan desde que empezamos a comer?'' Antes de que Sakura pudiera intervenir, Taiga se abalanzó sobre ella, acariciando sus mejillas en un intento por consolarla mientras soltaba el libro de Shirou. ''Mira cómo intenta contener sus lágrimas! ¿No te da vergüenza que tus libros para niños sean más importantes para ti que ella?''

Un ligero tic apareció en la ceja de Shirou, intentando ignorar el comentario de Taiga. Muchas de sus leyendas favoritas habían alcanzado el punto en el que era difícil determinar si en verdad ocurrieron o si eran simples mitologías de algún autor ya olvidado por el paso del tiempo. Por esa razón, varias de esas historias habían sido adaptadas para un público de una edad más adecuada para dichos relatos fantásticos.

Taiga era una persona bastante audaz detrás de su máscara de inmadurez. Sabía exactamente que Shirou odiaba cuando los definían como libros infantiles, y nunca paraba de intentar sacar una reacción del pelirrojo.

''N-No te preocupes Senpai. No me molesta que l-'' La mano de Taiga tapó la boca de Sakura mientras seguía 'consolandola', todo mientras Sakura se agobiaba cada vez más ante la idea de que Shirou creyera que la estaba incomodando.

Con un suspiro, el joven pelirrojo cerró el libro que acababa de recoger del suelo, dejándolo a un lado de la mesa con calma.

''Tienes razón Fuji-nee... Perdona por ser tan desconsiderado, Sakura.'' Taiga sonreía de oreja a oreja en señal de victoria, mientras Sakura trataba de decir sin éxito que nunca había sido un problema para ella. A veces, la única manera de ganar con Taiga, era simplemente dejándola ganar a ella

''Pero Shirou…'' Interrumpió Taiga, volviendo a su actitud menos infantil. ''¿…Por qué ese libro? Ya te lo sabes todo sobre esa historia, ¿por qué seguir leyendo sobre eso?'' Preguntaba ella con genuina curiosidad.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Shirou le dio un vistazo al libro que había puesto encima de la mesa. En la portada se podía apreciar la silueta de un hombre arrodillado en la cima de una colina, con solo una espada clavada en el suelo para apoyar todo su peso. ¿Cuántos libros había leído sobre la misma historia? Diferentes perspectivas, varias adaptaciones…No era la única leyenda que le interesaba, pero cada cierto tiempo no podía evitar volver a sumergirse en ella.

''_¿Por qué?''_

Mirando a su plato de comida, Shirou trató de responder la pregunta de Taiga, pero algo dentro de él…

''A veces siento…como si alguna parte en mi interior reaccionara de manera especial a esa historia…'' Decía casi en susurros, provocando que los ojos de Taiga se abrieran ligeramente con curiosidad, y que Sakura adoptara un rostro de confusión ante la seriedad con la que lo había dicho.

''Como si estuviera conectado de alguna manera, y no supiera identificar cómo.'' Finalizaba, para después de unos segundos limitarse a seguir comiendo, sin atreverse a mirar a sus oyentes.

Aunque fuera una respuesta a la pregunta de Taiga, algo dentro de él le decía, que quizás no era a Taiga a quien le estaba respondiendo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la risa de Taiga, que sin molestarse en ocultarla, reía a carcajadas mientras golpeaba la mesa. ''No esperaba menos de Shirou, el mayor fan de los héroes de la justicia!'' Comentaba, para después seguir riendo e ignorando las súplicas de Sakura para que dejara de burlarse de Shirou.

Sabiendo que sería imposible callar a la mujer más adulta de la habitación, Shirou simplemente esperó a que sus risas pararan. Terminó de comer mientras esperaba, limpió todos los platos mientras esperaba. Aun cuando se despedía de ella con una mano, mientras Taiga se alejaba del lugar en su moto, sus risas seguían escuchándose como ecos en la carretera.

Suspirando con resignación, Shirou comenzó a dirigirse de camino a su instituto, siendo acompañado por una Sakura que se negaba a caminar de otra manera que no fuera a su lado.

''¿Estas bien, Senpai?'' Preguntaba ella con sincera preocupación.

Viendo las emociones tan sinceras en el rostro de su amiga, Shirou le dirigió una sonrisa llena de honestidad, una sonrisa con el solo objetivo de eliminar cualquier tipo de preocupación que tuviera Sakura con respecto al joven pelirrojo.

''No tienes que preocuparte. Fuji-nee es demasiado...espontánea a veces, pero es una de las cosas que no podría cambiar de ella.'' Explicaba Emiya, sin darse cuenta de que su sonrisa, junto a su tono de voz calmado, tenía más efectos sobre Sakura de los que él esperaba.

''Por cierto.'' Añadió el pelirrojo. ''¿Has escuchado algo sobre Shinji?'' Preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin apartar su vista del camino hacia el Instituto.

''Sigue con nuestros familiares en el extranjero…'' Respondió Sakura de manera casi automática.

Hacía poco más de un año que no veía a Shinji, y mientras Shirou lo considerara su amigo, siempre se preocuparía por él. Después de abandonar el club de Kyudo (por sugerencia de Shinji) Mitsuzuri fue bastante directa con él sobre dejar de tratar tan bien a una persona como el mayor de los Matou. Casi fue una conversación igual a las que tenía con Issei cuando le reprendía sobre su política de ayudar a todo el mundo.

Pero Shirou quería centrarse en el lado bueno de las cosas. Puede que Shinji nunca fuera amable con él o su hermana, pero ciertos gestos le hacían pensar que quizás el joven Matou tenía otras maneras de demostrar su amistad. Cómo empezar a difundir rumores sobre la gente que abusaba de la generosidad de Shirou, forzarle a citas a ciegas con el pretexto de que 'al lado tuyo parezco más interesante'...No podía negar que había disfrutado de esos momentos.

Además de que, cuando se creía que nadie lo veía, Shinji miraba a su hermana de una manera extraña...casi melancólica. Shirou no sabía interpretar esa mirada, aunque muchas veces le recordaba a una emoción que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo oculta en su interior. Esa sensación que experimentó, al ver a la gente a su alrededor temiendo por sus vidas. Esa emoción que uno siente, cuando es capaz de comprender el sufrimiento de la otra persona por la única razón de que él también sufría el mismo dolor.

Tal vez la razón por la que Shinji tenía partes de su pelo blanco era porque se preocupaba demasiado de Shirou.

''Espero que le vaya bien.'' Comentaba de manera casual.

Puede que si hubiera dirigido su mirada hacia su amiga habría podido saber que ella no compartía el mismo sentimiento.

''Emiya!''

Sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, Shirou y Sakura habían llegado al Instituto Homurahara, donde una sonriente Mitsuzuri los recibía en la entrada. ''Veo que la Vice-Presidenta sigue intentando reclutarte en el Club.''

Un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de Sakura. No por la frase en sí, sino el hecho de que la hacía ver como otros eran conscientes de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Sin fijarse en la joven de pelo violeta, Mitsuzuri continuó. ''Eres un hombre difícil, Emiya.'' Ante el rostro de confusión de Shirou, Ayako apoyaba una mano en su cadera, mientras usaba la otra para gesticular con ella. ''Te conviertes en el mejor miembro del Club de Kyudo y lo dejas. Después te unes al de Kendo, te conviertes en el mejor otra vez, y lo vuelves a dejar.''

Mitsuzuri se acercaba demasiado al rostro de Shirou, según la opinión de Sakura. Sonriendo de manera juguetona, la Capitana de Kyudo no separaba sus ojos de los de Shirou. ''¿Acaso te divierte hacerme esperar por ti?''

Aunque cualquier persona normal interpretaría las palabras de Mitsuzuri como las de una chica atraída por el pelirrojo, Shirou sabía que era lo que realmente quería Ayako. Cuando era miembro del Club, Ayako siempre había sido la persona más competitiva con el pelirrojo. Cada vez que acertaba con un solo tiro, Mitsuzuri no paraba de intentarlo hasta conseguir un resultado similar.

No fue un secreto que cuando dejó el Club, Mitsuzuri no estaba muy contenta con la noticia.

''No es eso, Mitsuzuri.'' Respondía Shirou. ''A diferencia del Kyudo, el Kendo no se siente...natural para mí.''

¿Por esa razón dejó el Club de Kendo? _''¿Cómo alguien puede convertirse en el mejor en algo cuando no es su estilo?''_ Mitsuzuri hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible para esconder su sorpresa, y admiración. Emiya era sin ninguna duda, alguien digno de superar.

''Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Emiya'' Decía ella, aun con su sonrisa en su rostro. ''Sabes que a nadie le importa que tengas una cicatriz, y Shinji ya no está para molestarte. ¿Vas a unirte?''

Era muy incómodo para Sakura ver como los dos se miraban el uno al otro durante unos segundos. Era una lucha mental, en la que si alguno de los dos desviaba la mirada, perdía. Y cuando Shirou miró hacia la derecha, ambas chicas supieron quien había ganado.

''Lo considerare...cuando tenga más tiempo libre.'' No era la respuesta que Mitsuzuri quería escuchar, pero tampoco era un 'No', así que simplemente alargó su sonrisa, para después dirigirse a sus prácticas diarias.

Sakura y Ayako se esforzaron ese día más que en los anteriores, motivadas por una razón que los demás miembros desconocían. Pero aunque la fuente de su motivación fuera la misma, puede que significara cosas diferentes para ambas. Lo que para una era una simple rivalidad, podía ser para la otra su única luz en toda una vida de oscuridad.

* * *

**(Horas después)**

''Gracias otra vez por tu ayuda Shirou.''

''Sabes que no tienes que darme las gracias, lo hago encantado.''

Ajustándose sus gafas, Issei veía como Shirou terminaba de reparar uno de los sintetizadores del Club de Música. Por alguna extraña razón, su amigo nunca le permitía observar el proceso entero que usaba para reparar los equipamientos defectuosos de la escuela. Pero al ser amigos, y al siempre tener buenos resultados, Issei no le molestaba sobre esos detalles.

''Sin ti el presupuesto para el mantenimiento de los Clubs estaría prácticamente agotado. Quieras o no, estaré agradecido.''

Shirou no podía evitar suspirar ante la respuesta de su amigo. Cada cierto tiempo tenían una discusión sobre su propensión a ayudar de manera desinteresada, y cada vez Shirou mantenía que no había nada de malo en centrarse en hacer feliz a la gente. Al parecer Issei no estaría satisfecho hasta que Shirou empezara a ver su 'ayuda' como un trabajo por el que debería ser recompensado.

''_Es irónico como alguien que vive en un templo ve con malos ojos que ayude sin pedir nada a cambio…'' _Pensaba Shirou, apreciando la rareza de la situación.

Empezando a recoger todo su equipamiento, el pelirrojo le comentó lo que estaba roto en el aparato, y lo que había hecho para que siguiera funcionando. La mayoría de sus trabajos no eran reparaciones completas, sino una manera de hacer que el equipamiento aguantara lo suficiente como para que no fuera necesario comprar otro nuevo.

Antes de que Issei pudiera coger sus cosas para dirigirse a su casa, una persona se detuvo en frente de la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil. Viendo a esa persona, Issei perdió toda la fuerza en sus manos, su maleta cayendo al suelo sin nadie que intentara evitarlo.

''¿Oh? ¿Otra vez haciendo una ronda de mantenimiento? ¿No crees que estás abusando un poco de nuestro pobre conserje? Supongo que algunos prefieren la eficiencia sobre la moralidad.'' Con una sonrisa burlona, la única persona que podía cabrear a Issei se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

''_¿Conserje?''_ Pensaba con cierta resignación Shirou. No era la primera vez que le llamaban así, y no sería la última.

''Tu que sabrás de moralidad, Tohsaka! Shirou nos ayuda de manera altruista, yo no le fuerzo a nada.''

''¿Así que tu control sobre los estudiantes llega a tal punto? Asustados de llevarte la contraria…no sabía que fueras tan frío, Presidente.'' Cada vez que Rin le llamaba de esa manera, con esa sonrisa arrogante, Issei sentía una furia que le impedía pensar con calma.

''Issei.'' Interrumpió Shirou. ''Voy a llevar esto al Club de Música, ¿te importa si uso tu llave?''

El presidente del Consejo Estudiantil se quedó mirando durante un leve tiempo a su amigo. Consciente o inconscientemente, Shirou le había devuelto la calma que Rin Tohsaka le había quitado. Ajustando sus gafas, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo para dárselas a Shirou.

''Confío en ti Shirou, puedes devolvérmelas mañana.''

Asintiendo, Shirou Emiya comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, sólo para detenerse frente a Rin. Fue solo durante unos segundos, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ojos azulados conectaron con ojos dorados. Y sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, ambos recibieron la misma imagen mental.

Una puesta de sol.

Un pelirrojo nunca rindiéndose en intentar hacer un salto imposible.

Una estudiante observándolo con ligera admiración.

''Tohsaka.'' Dijo Shirou suavemente en forma de despedida, para después irse de la habitación. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, siempre que recordaba esa escena Rin se quedaba en blanco. Era una memoria más…cálida de lo que esperaba. Al ver como Shirou desaparecía de su rango de visión fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarle, la imagen del pelirrojo alejándose siendo como algo hipnótico que la sumergía en un trance del que no sabía si era capaz de escapar.

''No sé qué te estará pasando por la cabeza, Tohsaka.'' Comentaba Issei, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la popular estudiante. ''Pero no permitiré que corrompas a alguien tan puro como Shirou.'' Decía, mientras empezaba a agacharse para recoger su maleta.

Cabreada, no solo por ser vista cuando había estado inmersa en sus pensamientos, sino por la naturaleza de esos pensamientos, Rin desató todas sus frustraciones en el joven Presidente. ''Viendo como estas intentando mirar debajo de mi falda de manera muy poco sutil, me pregunto si no serás tú una mala influencia para nuestro Conserje favorito.''

Levantándose casi de inmediato, las mejillas de Issei empezaban a sonrojarse. ''Tohsaka! Sabes perfectamente que estab-''

''Un Presidente pervertido...y viendo como abusas de la caridad del pobre Emiya-kun, me pregunto cuanto tardaras en utilizar tu poder para intentar aprovecharte de alguna estudiante confusa…''

''¡Yo nunca h-''

''¿Será por eso por lo que te encargas de manejar los presupuestos de los Clubs? Ahora lo entiendo, ofrecer el presupuesto que necesiten a cambio de...favores.''

''Me niego a seguir escuchando más de tus calumnias!'' Exclamaba Issei con un tono de voz alterado, que solo Rin sabía cómo provocar. Con una velocidad casi instantánea Issei desapareció de la habitación, tratando a Tohsaka como un Demonio que acabaría con él si permanecía más tiempo cerca de ella.

* * *

**(Con Shirou)**

Después de cerrar la puerta del Club, Shirou comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del Instituto. Al pasar podía escuchar como algunos lo reconocían, llamándole motes que la gente solía ponerle después de ver como casi parecía que trabajara para la escuela.

No le molestaba.

Los motes que le ponían nunca llegaban a ser ofensivos, y por mucho que Issei tratara de evitarlo, le daba igual que no pararan de pedirle ayuda sin dar nada a cambio. Una persona como él, que le dio la espalda a aquellos que sufrieron lo mismo que él, estaría satisfecha con hacer sonreír a los demás.

Poniéndose los zapatos para salir del edificio, sus oídos no pudieron evitar escuchar una conversación ajena.

''¡¿O sea que hoy es la primera cita?!''

''¡No me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy!''

Eran caras conocidas, aunque Shirou no sabía reconocer de dónde exactamente. Lo cierto es que habían veces en las que Shirou sentía que vivía en un mundo completamente diferente al de los demás, y conversaciones como esa solo se lo recordaban más y más.

Chicos de su edad disfrutaban de su juventud, se preocupaban por temas inofensivos como el amor o la amistad, siempre buscando la manera de sonreír no para los demás, sino por su propia felicidad.

Felicidad propia…era un concepto borroso para el joven Emiya.

''Pero Natsumi, ¿no eras hoy la encargada de limpiar el Club de Kendo?''

La recién mencionada se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa y miedo. ''No puede ser! ¿¡En serio que es hoy!?''

''Estoy segura. Siempre me toca a mí antes que a ti, y la última en hacerlo fui yo.''

''Como puedo tener tan mala suerte! Hoy era mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento…!''

''Y si-''

Las jóvenes detuvieron su conversación al ver como alguien se había acercado a ellas. ''¿Necesitas algo?'' Preguntó una de ellas, algo en alerta ante el desconocido.

''Si queréis, yo puedo limpiar el Club de Kendo. Lo he hecho varias veces en el de Kyudo, así que no me costará nada.'' Dijo Shirou, con una ligera sonrisa.

Dos de las jóvenes abrieron sus ojos en señal de reconocimiento, recordando al fin quien era el pelirrojo que tenían en frente, mientras la antes mencionada Natsumi lo miraba con sospecha.

''¿Y por qué harías eso?'' Preguntaba Natsumi.

''Natsumi, ¿acaso no sabes quién es?'' Preguntaba una de sus amigas, confundiendo a la chica.

''Es un Senpai conocido por toda la escuela por siempre ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio. Casi siempre arregla los equipamientos de todos los Clubs. Algunos lo llaman-''

''Shirou. Podéis llamarme Shirou.'' Interrumpió este de la manera más educada posible. Si solo le llamaban por sus motes al final incluso él se acabaría olvidando de su propio nombre.

Natsumi, confiando en sus amigas, empezó a emocionarse ante la presencia de su ahora descubierto salvador. ''¡¿En serio me harías ese favor?!'' Preguntaba, incomodando un poco a Shirou ante el cambio de actitud tan drástico.

''No os preocupéis, pasad un buen día.'' Dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como las tres chicas se alejaban del lugar mientras le agradecían.

El ver la sonrisa de Natsumi, tan llena de esperanza y alegría…

''_No puede haber nada de malo... en un sueño que genere esas sonrisas…''_

* * *

**(Horas después)**

El Sol ya había desaparecido del firmamento. El antes cálido y luminoso día se había convertido en noche, todo mientras Shirou limpiaba cada rincón del Club de Kendo. Al finalizar, dio un gran suspiro para después ver los frutos de su esfuerzo.

''Este lugar nunca cambia…''

Cerrando la puerta con llave y guardando todas las herramientas de limpieza, Shirou se detuvo al escuchar su móvil sonar. En la pantalla se podía apreciar el nombre 'Issei Ryuudou'.

''¿Si? ¿Pasa algo, Issei?'' Preguntaba Shirou, sabiendo que su amigo no era de los que llamaban sin un motivo.

''Shirou, perdón por las molestias, quería saber si por casualidad habías visto mi maleta antes de irte.'' La voz de Issei se escuchaba calmada como siempre, pero alguien que lo conocía tanto como Shirou sabía que había cierto tono de preocupación.

''Es muy raro que te olvides de algo hasta estas horas.'' Comentaba Shirou, inmediatamente cambiando la dirección en la que estaba caminando.

''Si. Entre mi…encuentro…con Tohsaka, y mis responsabilidades en el templo no he tenido tiempo para recordarlo. Solo quería saber si por casualidad lo habías recogido, pero no tendré problema en recogerla mañana.''

''Issei, todavía no me he ido. Puedo cogerlo y llevártelo ahora mismo.''

''¿Todavía sigues ahí?'' Se podían escuchar suspiros, como si se estuviera rindiendo ante algo. ''No me sorprende, seguramente ayudando a alguien.''

Llegando a la habitación, Shirou pudo ver cómo la maleta estaba en el mismo sitio en el que había caído en el encuentro con Rin. ''La tengo Issei, ahora te la llevo.''

El aspirante a monje quería decir algo, posiblemente otra de sus reprimendas a Shirou por siempre ser abusado en su deseo por ayudar. Pero sería algo hipócrita hacerlo mientras este le estaba ayudando en ese mismo momento.

''Si no es molestia, te lo agradecería mucho.''

De camino al Templo Ryuudou, Shirou absorbía el paisaje a su alrededor. Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, pero le gustaba esa sensación. El aire a su alrededor era fresco y limpio, la sensación que experimentaba al respirar profundamente bajo la lluvia siendo más relajante que cualquier tipo de meditación.

Eran momentos que Shirou apreciaba. Una persona que aún recordaba la sensación de tener sus pulmones llenos de humo no podía permitirse el no valorar el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor y la pureza del aire que respiraba.

Noches como esa le recordaban las infinitas conversaciones nocturnas que tenía con su padre durante su niñez. Aunque Kiritsugu le hubiera explicado cómo fracasó en su intento de convertirse en un héroe de la justicia, Shirou no pudo evitar admirar su sueño. Y era en noches similares a la que estaba observando en las que recordaba aquella promesa que le había hecho a su padre, el día de su muerte.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que le costó tiempo ver que había dejado de andar. A mitad de la montaña donde estaba el Templo, sin saber por qué, Shirou se había quedado mirando a una dirección en concreto. A simple vista no había nada especial, solo una cantidad considerable de árboles y algo de niebla por la lluvia. Y aun así, algo en el pecho de Shirou, algo en su interior le empujaba hacia esa dirección.

Una sensación que parecía decirle, 'te arrepentirás si lo ignoras'. Todos los humanos suelen tener impulsos parecidos. Alguien que cuando tiene dos opciones entre las que solo debe escoger una y no sabe cuál elegir, siente que hay una que quiere más que la otra. No es una certeza, y desde fuera esa persona puede creer que le da igual cuál de las dos opciones sea la escogida. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, ya había elegido una.

Su cuerpo no necesitaba esperar a que él tomara una decisión, viendo cómo en medio de sus dudas sus piernas ya habían empezado a moverse. Como si tuviera una cuerda atada al pecho que le estuviera tirando, Shirou caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre los árboles. Podría perderse, Issei podría estar esperándole. Pero ninguna de esas cosas estaba en su mente.

Lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era la escena a la que le había llevado su propio cuerpo. Una pequeña zona libre de árboles. Un sitio en el que se podía observar toda la ciudad desde arriba, cada luz de cada edificio como estrellas en la superficie. Y todas esas vistas eran opacadas por la mujer en medio del lugar.

Shirou era incapaz de ver el rostro completo de aquella mujer, y aun así no pudo evitar quedar paralizado por un momento. Nunca en su vida había visto una piel tan delicada, tan…perfecta. Era como si irradiara algo, algo que nunca antes había visto en ninguna otra mujer. A los lados de su rostro, mechones de pelo podían apreciarse. De un color bastante peculiar, pero que como Sakura, no parecía ser teñido. Y por último unos labios…

''_¡¿Que estoy haciendo?! Esa mujer necesita ayuda!''_

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente, la mujer del suelo fue sorprendida al ver cómo un joven pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

Su primer instinto fue el de huir.

Ya había visto la manera de actuar de los Magus de esta época, y aunque el joven que acababa de aparecer no pareciera un Magus, el prana dentro de su cuerpo lo delataba.

''_Es imposible huir.'' _Fueron sus siguientes pensamientos. _''Quiera o no, este es mi final…Traicionada…y a punto de ser usada…como siempre...''_

''¡¿Estas bien?!'' Preguntaba con preocupación Shirou mientras observaba su estado. Tenía sangre por todos lados, pero no podía ver a simple vista si provenía de una herida suya. ''¿Estás herida? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?''

''_¿Acaso parece que estoy bien?''_ Pensaba Caster con frustración. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de este Magus? ¿Había descubierto que era un Servant y estaba intentando ganar su confianza?

Quería ignorar a ese chico tan pesado que no paraba de hacerle preguntas, quería huir, quería matarle...

''He tenido... un pequeño...altercado...'' Dijo ella débilmente, siendo un gran esfuerzo el simple hecho de mover sus labios. Ante los ojos llenos de sorpresa de Shirou, la silueta de la mujer tendida en el suelo comenzaba a brillar con una tonalidad azulada, pequeñas partículas de prana desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

''¿Qu-Qué está pasando?'' Preguntaba el pelirrojo, sin poder confirmar quien o que era la mujer que tenía en frente suya.

Eso hizo que Caster mirara al chico a su lado con cansancio, como si le hubiera preguntado la cosa más estúpida posible. ''Un Servant sin prana... no puede mantener su existencia... durante mucho tiempo...¿Acaso no es obvio?''

''¿Eres un Servant?'' Preguntaba Shirou, confundiendo más aún a Caster, que creía que cualquier Magus decente podría haberlo averiguado desde la distancia en la que estaba Shirou de ella.

Servant.

No era un término que entendiera con detalle, pero lo había escuchado.

El Magus Killer tenía muchos secretos que nunca contaría. Por suerte para Shirou, su padre no era el tan conocido Magus Killer.

Su padre era Kiritsugu Emiya, una persona que en sus últimos momentos de vida, no podía evitar lamentar la dirección en la que se había construido su camino en la vida. Para cesar las constantes dudas de su hijo sobre la causa de su 'enfermedad', Kiritsugu se vio obligado a darle un resumen de lo que había pasado. Nada de detalles, nada de nombres. Solo una explicación superficial de por qué iba a morir. Y por ende, una explicación resumida y superficial sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Posiblemente un Kiritsugu sano nunca habría mencionado nada sobre su participación en aquella Guerra. Pero un moribundo Kiritsugu no veía nada de malo en un último intento por redimirse de la manera en la que siempre había tratado a sus seres queridos, alejándose de su corazón. Y quién mejor para abrir tu corazón que tu propio hijo.

Caster levantó las cejas con curiosidad. Era bastante fácil para una mujer como ella ver que Shirou no sabía todo lo que implicaba ser un Servant. Viendo su rostro, casi parecía una suerte que fuera capaz de reconocer esa palabra. ¿Acaso la calidad de los magus había bajado tanto con el paso del tiempo?

Una parte de ella quería maldecir a los dioses que ese chico fuera el que la encontrara. Otra parte, la parte que estaba mirando esos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación e ignorancia, le decía que quizás esto era mejor que cualquier otro mago sin escrúpulos.

''Espíritus Heroicos. Considéranos... como una especie de familiar... que un mago invoca para estar bajo su control. Super humanos que harán todo... lo que su maestro ordene.'' No era exactamente la explicación más exacta, pero ni estaba en condiciones como para darle una clase sobre magia a ese joven, ni tenía la seguridad de que este entendería la totalidad de lo que era.

''_¿Espíritus Heroicos?''_

En ese momento Caster vio cómo su futuro se estaba decidiendo. El joven pelirrojo no paraba de mirarla con esos ojos dorados, que de alguna manera extraña parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna. Esos ojos estaban tomando una decisión, estaban pensando en algo que Caster sabía tenía que ver con ella. No era muy difícil saber qué era lo que estaba en su mente. Aunque fuera ignorante, seguía siendo un Magus. Cualquiera se lanzaría ante la oportunidad de ser el maestro de alguien como ella.

Con una determinación tan intensa que incluso le generaba escalofríos a Caster, Shirou alzó sus manos con firmeza, sus palmas pareciendo sostener algo que no existía.

Aun.

''**Trace...On****''** Fue el aria que se escuchó con suavidad de la boca del joven Emiya, ligeros destellos eléctricos recorriendo sus brazos.

''_¿Proyección?''_ Pensaba con genuina confusión. _''¿Que pretende hacer con una magia como esa?''_ Incluso en su era, la proyección no superaba los beneficios de usar un artículo autentico.

Y de las descargas eléctricas que generaba su propio prana, un objeto comenzó a formarse. En las manos, antes vacías de Shirou, había aparecido...un cuchillo de cocina.

''_Se puede saber que es-''_ Los pensamientos de la mujer de pelo azulado fueron detenidos al ver cómo, con preocupante rapidez, Shirou usó el cuchillo recién proyectado para cortar la palma de su mano. Un corte lo suficientemente largo y profundo como para provocar que su sangre empezara a brotar con facilidad.

Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, Shirou presionó su herida abierta en la boca de Caster, mientras que colocaba su otra mano en su nuca para impedir que se desperdiciara la sangre derramada. La debilitada Servant intentaba apartar los brazos del joven con todas sus fuerzas, pero incluso levantar sus manos del suelo era un gran esfuerzo.

Fue después de unos muy largos segundos, en los cuales lo único que podía hacer era matarlo con la mirada, que su mente pudo volver a funcionar con tranquilidad.

''_Esta sobrecargando su sangre con prana…''_ Casi se sentía avergonzada por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que estaba intentado Shirou, pero estar tan vulnerable física y mentalmente afectaba a su capacidad de pensamiento más de lo que ella creía.

''_Es normal mi reacción...¿transferir prana mediante sangre? Ni siquiera aun cuando estaba viva hacíamos las cosas de manera tan… primitiva…''_ Mientras la sangre de Shirou recorría lentamente su garganta, su cuerpo comenzaba poco a poco a estabilizarse, alejándose cada vez más de la posibilidad de dejar de existir. _''Aunque no puedo negar...que aunque sea un método estúpido, asqueroso y degradante...funciona…''_

Volviendo a colocar la cabeza de la mujer en el césped con suavidad, Shirou se tomó unos segundos para recuperar fuerzas. Caster no se había dado cuenta al haber estado demasiado débil como para fijarse en pequeños detalles, pero Shirou le había dado una cantidad demasiado grande de sangre. Había llegado al punto de que solo intentar mover sus dedos mostraba resistencia.

Y así estuvieron ambos. Respetando el silencio que se había generado en el lugar. Ambos recuperando sus fuerzas, ambos mirándose el uno al otro. Shirou abrió la boca para formular una de las muchas preguntas que tenía en su mente, pero inmediatamente la cerró. La mujer delante suya, aunque estuviera recuperando color en su piel, seguía sin poder moverse, su cuerpo a merced de la lluvia.

Sin perder la determinación que le había empujado a ayudar al Servant, sacó su móvil y comenzó a marcar un número con cierta rapidez.

Sus dedos terminaron de marcar, y con un suave ''Espera'' hacia Caster, realizó la llamada.

Después de unos segundos bastante incómodos para Caster, se pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre saliendo del teléfono, seguramente de la edad de Shirou según la observación de Caster.

''Issei, sé que te dije que te llevaría la maleta, ¿pero te importa que te la de mañana a primera hora? No creo que pueda llegar con la lluvia.''

Caster pudo escuchar con claridad la respuesta del joven llamado Issei, que parecía estar alegre de que Shirou no quisiera caminar bajo la lluvia por su beneficio. Bastante raro, considerando que se trataba de un favor hacia él, pero no tenía ganas de pensar más en los extraños jóvenes.

Con una rápida despedida, Shirou guardó el móvil y se dirigió a Caster.

''Sé que lo ideal sería llevarte al templo y que descanses ahí, pero si esto es obra de un mago…No puedo arriesgar a los monjes si sigue habiendo peligro.'' Explicaba Shirou.

¿Así que era eso? No le culpaba. Si tenía la elección de ponerse en peligro por una extraña, o estar a salvo, nadie elegiría ayudarla. Ya había hecho más que cualquier otra persona al darle el prana suficiente como para poder existir unos días más.

Y aun así... aunque el abandonarla fuera la opción más lógica…

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Shirou pudo apreciar cómo el cuerpo de Caster seguía tendido en el suelo, su ropa pegándose cada vez más a la silueta de su figura debido a la lluvia, pero al parecer ella estaba muy débil como para importarle ese dato.

Si esa mujer no estuviera en una situación tan drástica, Shirou posiblemente se habría sonrojado. Pero ahora mismo una prioridad ocupaba su mente. Salvarla.

La mente de la peliazul quedo en blanco cuando sintió las manos de Shirou deslizarse por sus piernas y su espalda. Antes de que pudiera gritarle, fue levantada en peso sin advertencia alguna, el cambio de alturas tan inesperado que no pudo evitar agarrarse ligeramente a la camisa del joven.

''No sé mucho de Bounded Fields (Barreras), pero creo que el de mi casa bastará para protegerte. No entiendo muy bien tu situación, pero no te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada.'' Fue algo dicho con convicción. Una determinación en su voz que ningún chico de su edad debería ser capaz de proyectar. Esa seriedad en su rostro... la firmeza con la que la sujetaba...

''_Solo por esta vez…''_

La mayor parte de su cuerpo fue cubierta por la chaqueta del pelirrojo, dejándolo solo con una camisa que ya empezaba a estar empapada por la lluvia.

''_¿…podré permitirme confiar en alguien?''_

Shirou hizo todo lo posible por llegar a su casa lo antes posible. No comprendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando, así que para asegurarse de que la mujer en sus brazos sobreviviera, llegaría lo más rápido posible. Caster pudo ver como el prana de Shirou se dirigía a sus piernas, usando lo que ella creía que era Refuerzo para ir más rápido.

''_Este idiota…''_ Estaba sorprendida. No por el tipo de magia en sí, sino por la manera de usarla. Refuerzo era una magia bastante complicada, aunque algunos no la tomaran como tal. Un objeto solo podía recibir cierta cantidad de 'reforzamiento'. Si usabas demasiado el objeto no lo soportaría y acabaría reducido a polvo. Aunque todo Magus supiera que el camino de la magia era uno conectado con la muerte, ninguno sería tan imprudente como para usar Refuerzo con su propio cuerpo de esa manera.

En sus tiempos, durante la Era de los Dioses, la magia estaba lo suficientemente avanzada como para poder hacer eso sin problemas. Pero, ¿en esta Era?

''_O es un genio, o el mayor idiota que he llegado a conocer.''_ Pensó ella, teniendo la ligera sospecha de que la verdadera sería la segunda opción.

Aunque fuera obligado a pasar por las zonas menos concurridas de la ciudad, la velocidad añadida gracias a su Refuerzo le ayudó a llegar a su hogar en menos de unos minutos. Agradeciendo mentalmente que ni Taiga ni Sakura estuvieran en su casa, colocó suavemente a Caster en un futon para después mirarla con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de unos segundos en los que no se atrevía a mirarla, reunió el valor para hablar.

''Tu túnica…está empapada…'' Dijo de manera algo incómoda, enseñándole las toallas que tenía en su mano y esperando que ella entendiera lo que quería decir.

''_¿Acaso es tan inocente, o es una máscara?''_ A Caster le costaba creer que un Magus, una criatura entrenada desde su infancia para convertirse en un ser que haría cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo, fuera tan estúpidamente inofensivo.

''No sé qué quieres decir.'' Dijo, actuando como si no entendiera sus intenciones. Realmente no las entendía, pero quería ver si seguiría siendo tan fácil de leer mediante sus expresiones.

El rostro de Shirou pasó por varias fases. Primero se sonrojó, luego adoptó el rostro de concentración más intenso que Caster hubiera visto, para finalmente suspirar con profundidad y volver a su rostro neutro. Ese rostro que no era frío, pero que tampoco expresaba bastantes emociones.

Calmado, sería una manera de describirlo.

''Déjame quitarte la túnica. Tener algo tan mojado encima podría causarte un resfriado. Puedes secarte con estas toallas mientras te preparo un baño. En la puerta te dejare ropa... no tengo ropa de mujer, pero te prometo que será algo cómodo.'' Explicaba con calma Shirou, internamente usando todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar lo embarazoso que estaba siendo todo esto para él.

''Soy un Servant. Es imposible para mí el contraer un resfriado.''

''Igualmente, estar con ropa empapada no tiene que ser muy cómodo. Mientras te bañas puedo hacer la comida.''

Testarudo. Ignorante. Estúpido.

La conoce desde hace menos de una hora y actúa como si su bienestar fuera su máxima prioridad. La incomodaba bastante lo…abierto que era ese joven. Caster tenía bastantes más años de experiencia vital de los que aparentaba, y había presenciado facetas del mundo que muchas personas nunca llegaban a saber de su existencia.

Por eso, siempre era una sorpresa que esos ojos dorados que tanto la miraban fueran tan honestos. Cualquier Magus normal sabría lo fácil que es que los demás identifiquen tus emociones a través de las tan famosas ventanas del alma, y aun así, el joven pelirrojo que la miraba expectante no ocultaba nada. Como si dijera 'este soy yo, y no tengo miedo de que lo veas'.

Con resignación, se levantó con calma del suelo mientras se quitaba la túnica que tanto tiempo había estado cubriéndola. ''No sabía que los jóvenes de este tiempo estuvieran tan obsesionados con quitarle prendas de ropa a una dama.'' Dijo ella con un ligero tono de burla.

Desgraciadamente para ella, Shirou no la había escuchado. Su cuerpo había quedado petrificado ante la vista que tenía ante sus ojos.

El joven Emiya no era una persona que observara detenidamente a una mujer. Aunque sabía apreciar la belleza, su personalidad le impedía actuar de manera grosera o demasiado directa. Pero bajo la mirada de esos ojos azulados, que parecían brillar en resonancia con un cabello que pondría en ridículo las telas más suaves que se hayan podido crear…Shirou perdió toda su fuerza.

''¿Estas intentado secarme con la mirada?'' Caster tuvo que controlarse para no soltar una ligera risa al ver como los nervios empezaban a controlar a Shirou, balbuceando palabras sin sentido mientras su rostro sonrojado trataba de mirar a cualquier otra dirección en la que no estuviera ella.

Dándole a la mujer las toallas de la manera más calmada posible en su estado, colocó la túnica junto a la ropa que pondría a lavar y empezó a preparar el baño. Caster observaba, como Shirou con diligencia salía del baño unos minutos después, inmediatamente comenzando a sacar ingredientes de la cocina. Con increíble rapidez, el rostro de Shirou adoptó un estado de concentración absoluta, no perdiendo el tiempo en empezar a cortar los ingredientes con los que sazonaría el plato a preparar.

Entrando en el agua caliente, Caster no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro al notar como toda la tensión acumulada se desvanecía de su cuerpo. Aunque aún siguiera escasa de prana, esto era una sensación que hace una hora no esperaba poder llegar a experimentar. Su mirada en el techo, imágenes de un Shirou preparando una comida solo para ella aparecían en su mente.

''_Un Magus que se concentra más cocinando que en las prácticas mágicas…'' _La idea era bastante cómica. Había visto a su ex-Master cumplir con los códigos de moralidad esperados de un mago (prácticamente ninguno) y sabía que él no era un caso especial. Aunque no hubiera interactuado con muchas personas de esta época, Caster tenía la ligera sospecha de que Shirou era un ser bastante….peculiar. No se atrevería a decir 'único', pero claro está, aun no lo conocía en profundidad.

''Ehm…perdona.'' Se escuchaba la voz de Shirou. La puerta se abrió ligeramente, lo suficiente para que Shirou pudiera meter la mano sin necesidad de ver nada. ''Te dejo aquí ropa limpia, cuando quieras la comida ya está lista.''

Sus ojos azulados observaban con detenimiento las prendas que había dejado Shirou en el suelo. Ropa cómoda, del mismo estilo que la chaqueta que había colocado encima de su cuerpo para protegerla de la lluvia.

No tenía ningún derecho a quejarse de la caridad del joven, pero el vestir ropa masculina era algo que Caster habría deseado no tener que experimentar en esta invocación.

Cuando Shirou la vio salir del baño tuvo que agradecer a sus reflejos por evitar que se le cayeran todos los platos que estaba llevando a la mesa. Sus facciones limpias de cualquier rastro de suciedad y sangre estaban expuestas a los ojos de Shirou, que si antes había quedado paralizado ante la belleza de la Servant, ahora mismo, sin la urgencia de tener que salvarla y después de un revigorizante baño, Shirou estaba teniendo muchos problemas para volver a poder tener pensamientos inteligentes.

Era una experiencia algo curiosa para Caster. Muchos eran los hombres que habían halagado su belleza antes de adquirir su apodo de Bruja, y muchos más eran los que después de poseer tal apodo la miraban con ojos que proyectaban los deseos tan primarios que tenían por su mente.

Y con toda la experiencia que tenía ella sobre los seres humanos, Shirou era un tipo de persona que la desconcertaba. No es que Shirou fuera la única persona tan honesta que haya conocido, es que simplemente no solía interactuar demasiado con ese tipo de personas. Alguien como Caster, siempre rodeada de traición, tanto hacia ella como la que ella realizaba hacia los demás, estaba más segura interactuando con gente con las que era más fácil averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones más oscuras.

Es fácil averiguar la oscuridad de la gente que es consciente de que la posee

¿Pero gente como Shirou? ¿Gente sincera?

No sabía cómo actuar ante ellos. Sus tan desarrolladas alarmas contra la manipulación eran inútiles, ya que ellos nunca trataban de utilizar a la gente. Tratar de buscar intenciones ocultas ante cada acción sólo hacía que fuera incapaz de comunicarse con ellos, ganando aún más fama de Bruja al asustarles con su fría mirada analítica.

Era un tipo de personas que ella odiaba con todo su ser, más que los traidores.

Porque eran una imagen de aquello que ella perdió, aquello que nunca podría volver a recuperar.

Viendo la mesa, los pensamientos de Caster eran ocupados ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

''_Precioso''_ Era lo único que podía pensar al ver los platos que el pelirrojo había preparado. Colores brillantes, perfectamente unificados... y un aroma... que la transportaba a sus tan olvidados años de vida. No como Bruja... sino como Princesa.

Durante el resto de la cena, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Caster, simplemente ocupada con sus pensamientos. Parte de ella se preguntaba qué era lo que quería el joven pelirrojo. Lo más probable era que intentara convertirse en su Master. _''Pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo antes de traerme a su casa? ¿Por qué esperar?''_ El resto de sus pensamientos eran ocupados en no sonreír de alegría por el sabor de la comida que estaba disfrutando.

Shirou, por otro lado, tenía diferentes prioridades en su mente.

Nunca antes había visto a alguien como Caster. Una persona tan...perfecta. _''¿Será por qué es un Servant?''_ Sinceramente, lo desconocía. Solo sabía que esa mujer tenía un efecto en él que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida. Si realmente era común entre Servants femeninos el poseer una belleza capaz de rivalizar con la de una Diosa, Shirou esperaba, por su seguridad, que ella fuera la única que llegara a encontrarse.

Fue cuando ambos terminaron de comer, y Shirou recogió y lavó los platos, que la situación empezó a ser incómoda. Caster podía apreciar como la boca de Shirou se abría varias veces, solo para volver a cerrarse, en un intento fallido de intentar empezar una conversación. ¿Realmente era tan inofensivo?

''Ehm…'' Después de reunir valor, Shirou habló. ''Perdona, con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte tu nombre…''

Caster lo pensó detenidamente.

Un Servant debía mantener su nombre en secreto para cualquiera excepto su Master. Era una regla no oficial, donde cada Espíritu Heroico reconocía que saber la identidad de tu contrincante podría darte la ventaja en la batalla.

Por otro lado, Shirou no era un Master. Y por su actitud, dudaba mucho de que fuera a ser una pieza importante en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Pero ese era el problema.

Aún tenía dudas de si realmente era tan inofensivo como aparentaba ser.

''Medea.''

Cualquier persona involucrada con Servants, o la Guerra del Santo Grial, tendría cierta documentación sobre los denominados Espíritus Heroicos. Puede que no fuera una prueba irrefutable, pero Medea sabía que el revelar su nombre sacaría una reacción de Shirou. Esa reacción sería la que le diría si ese joven era realmente lo que aparentaba ser.

En el peor de los casos, si de verdad era un aspirante a Master, el saber que ella era la Bruja de la Traición solo le haría dudar de intentar convertirla en su Servant.

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron con sorpresa, su mente por fin procesando no solo quien era la mujer que tenía delante, sino la idea de que _Heroes_ de la historia pudieran ser invocados. Aunque Medea no fuera la mejor definición de Héroe, Shirou sabía de su historia al leer sobre la leyenda de los Argonautas. Era imposible leer sobre la tan famosa aventura de Jason y el vellocino de oro y no saber quién era la mujer que acababa de presentarse.

''¿Medea?'' Preguntaba Shirou, queriendo una confirmación de que no estaba soñando.

''_¿Qué harás ahora?'' _Los sentidos de Medea se agudizaron lo máximo posible, tratando de discernir cualquier señal, gesto facial...cualquier cosa que le enseñara ese motivo oculto que todo mago tendría.

''¿La Princesa de Colchis?'' Y con esa pregunta, la concentración de Medea desapareció.

Ella era consciente de la marca que había dejado en la historia, y sabía perfectamente que su categoría era de Anti-Héroe, no Héroe. Una persona rodeada de oscuridad, rodeada de dolor. Ella era Medea, la Bruja de Colchis. La Bruja de la Traición. Asesina de hermanos, de hijos…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado...desde que alguien la había llamado Princesa por última vez?

Shirou sabía todo eso, pero también era consciente de que Medea fue solo una víctima en su leyenda. Forzada a amar a Jason por Eros, el Dios griego del amor. Este convencido por su madre Afrodita, que a su vez fue persuadida por Hera. Todo eso solo para ayudar a Jason con su tarea.

Es cierto que, después de ser usada, Medea cometió atrocidades sin la influencia de los Dioses para obligarla. Pero según Shirou, la persona que Jason abandonó no era Medea. La Bruja de Colchis fue lo que quedó de una mujer que nunca pudo experimentar la felicidad por sí misma. Una mujer que nunca tuvo la libertad de amar a quien ella quería amar, de formar una familia con la persona correcta, o de poder disfrutar de esa familia siquiera.

Una mujer que nunca fue salvada.

Imagenes de Kiritsugu, llorando por haberlo encontrado, ocupaban su mente. ¿Qué habría sido de él si nunca hubiera sido salvado?

La respuesta era sencilla. Estaría muerto, no había ninguna duda.

Pero de alguna manera... lo que había experimentado Medea al no ser salvada había sido peor que la muerte que Shirou había evitado.

''Tiene que haber sido duro...pasar por todo eso…'' Decía Shirou con su voz cargada de empatía, sin darse cuenta de la gran confusión que llenaba los pensamientos de Medea.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de seguir hablando. ''Dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo contra Dioses...aunque también dudo que sigan existiendo…¿O existen, pero ya no actúan?'' Medea veía como el joven hablaba y hablaba. Posiblemente, al ver que su existencia confirmaba la existencia de deidades, el pelirrojo tenía dificultad para concentrar su línea de pensamientos.

''El caso es!'' Exclamaba, tratando de organizar su mente. Inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa, los ojos dorados de Shirou Emiya penetraban con facilidad los ojos azulados de Medea de Colchis. Su mirada no sólo paraba en su rostro, sino que parecía llegar hasta su propia alma, provocando que Medea, por mucho que lo intentara, no pudiera dejar de devolverle la mirada.

''No permitiré que vuelvan a quitarte tu libertad.''

Medea inmediatamente tensó su rostro con todas sus fuerzas. De manera involuntaria su cuerpo había reaccionado a las palabras de Shirou.

No era desconocida ante las promesas vacías que tantos hombres habían usado para ganar su confianza. Insultar a su ex marido...incluso insultar a los Argonautas...Todo solo para ganar el uso de sus habilidades... u otras cosas más, dependiendo de qué clase de monstruo fuera el que tratara de usarla.

Todas esas promesas vacías eran fácilmente identificables por la maga, ninguna de ellas estuvo cerca de funcionar.

Pero lo dicho por Shirou, a sus oídos, no sonaba a una promesa con el fin de obtener algo. Todo lo contrario.

Sumergida en esa piscina dorada que era la mirada del pelirrojo, la única emoción que podía sentir era empatía. Sinceridad. Sacrificio.

_Si alguien quiere hacerte daño, tendrá que acabar conmigo primero._

A diferencia de todas las demás promesas...Medea, por primera vez, tenía dificultades en desconfiar de sus palabras.

Mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, la concentración de Medea se reunía en sus propios ojos, tratando de adquirir la mayor cantidad de control posible.

Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

No delante de aquel joven...no cuando acababan de conocerse...No iba a permitir que la viera en un estado tan vulnerable.

No iba a permitir que la viera llorar.

Respirando profundamente, Medea usó el tiempo necesario para calmar su mente, y su corazón. Era algo nuevo para ella, tanta bondad hacia una persona que, según su opinión, no se lo merecía. Pero en los ojos de Shirou, Medea no era una Bruja malvada. Para el pelirrojo, ella era una mujer normal, una víctima de la manipulación de los Dioses...Alguien que honestamente no quería verla sufrir de esa manera.

''_¿Cómo alguien puede preocuparse tanto por una persona que no conoce?''_ Se preguntaba ella, tratando de buscarle algún tipo de lógica que le ayudara a comprender la naturaleza del joven. O al menos, de reducir la vergüenza que estaba experimentando al haber sido afectada de manera tan intensa por sus palabras.

''_Quería saber sus intenciones...supongo que es una preocupación menos…''_ Sinceridad era lo único que emanaba de las palabras de Shirou. Era imposible poder simular una pasión tan intensa por proteger a otra persona, menos posible aun a una maga de la Era de los Dioses con tanta experiencia como ella.

Pero eso dejaba otra duda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querer tanto proteger a alguien extraño? ¿Por qué preocuparse tanto por el dolor de una persona cuyo tiempo ya había pasado?

''Bueno...'' Dijo ella, aclarando su garganta mientras trataba de actuar como si no hubiera escuchado nada. ''¿Es costumbre en estos tiempos el no darle tu nombre a una dama que acaba de presentarse?'' Preguntó, haciendo que Shirou se pusiera nervioso, pensando que había ofendido a su invitada.

''S-Shirou. Emiya Shirou''

Esforzándose para no olvidar el nombre del peculiar joven, Medea adoptó un rostro de pura seriedad. Había que aclarar su situación actual. ''Entonces…Shirou… Sí, no me disgusta como suena.'' Comentaba ella. ''Quieras o no, al involucrarte conmigo te has adentrado en nuestra pelea, nuestra realidad.'' La mirada de Medea era sería, exactamente igual que la de Kiritsugu cuando le hablaba de los peligros de la magia.

''¿Tienes planeado involucrarte más? ¿O serás inteligente y te alejaras de los eventos que están por comenzar?'' Preguntaba ella.

''La verdad es que no lo sé.'' Dijo él, generando curiosidad en la menta de la maga. ''Si eres un Servant, ¿significa que hay más peleando?''

La manera en la que dijo 'peleando' desconcertó a Medea. Sonaba a que creía que era un conflicto menor, a que no tenía conocimientos de la escala a la que estaba la guerra inminente.

No era su culpa. Kiritsugu solo le dijo que había participado en un conflicto. Solo le dio una descripción superficial del Servant que había invocado, y solo le dio una explicación breve de cuál era el deseo que quería ver cumplido.

Nunca supo todas las acciones que realizó Kiritsugu en esa guerra. Ni las identidades de ninguno de los participantes, tanto Masters como Servants. Y gracias a ello, Shirou solo adoptó la bonita idealización de los sueños de Kiritsugu, sin la pútrida verdad que se escondía detrás de estos.

''No.'' Respondió Medea. ''Yo he sido invocada un mes antes de que empiece la Guerra. Como mucho habrá un Servant más invocado, pero de momento aún no están listas todas las preparaciones necesarias para comenzar.''

''¿Guerra?'' Preguntaba Shirou algo confuso.

Ante dicha pregunta, la atractiva maga solo pudo suspirar, empezando a sospechar que quizás había encontrado a la persona que menos posibilidades tenía para convertirse en una amenaza en su contra.

''La Guerra del Santo Grial...la verdad es que me extraña que sepas de la existencia de Servants, pero no para que se usan.'' Comentaba ella, parando unos segundos para beber un poco de agua. ''Normalmente es una Guerra entre 7 magos. Resumiéndolo bastante, cada mago invoca un Servant, un Espíritu Heroico cuyas leyendas han sido merecedoras de la admiración de los demás. A continuación, se decide cuál de ellos es digno de poseer el Grial mediante una pelea a muerte entre los 7.''

Viendo la expresión de sorpresa y horror por parte de Shirou, Medea se adelantó a la pregunta que sabría qué haría el joven. ''El Grial concede cualquier deseo que tenga el vencedor. Cualquier...deseo. Sabes cómo son los magos de este tiempo, Shirou. No puedes esperar que todos tengan tus mismos... principios morales.''

Cada palabra de Medea alteraba más y más a Shirou. ¡Tenía TANTAS preguntas!

¿Por qué matarse entre ellos? ¿Por qué no compartir? Y la más importante, ¿cómo podía evitar que esa guerra ocurriera?

Sin embargo, de manera espontánea, sus esperanzas se depositaron en una palabra que había dicho la mujer.

''¿Normalmente?''

La ceja de Medea se alzó en curiosidad. Había sido testigo en primera fila de la corriente de emociones que había pasado por Shirou cuando le reveló la existencia de la Guerra, y basándose en la personalidad que había demostrado desde que lo había conocido, era fácil pensar en cuál era su posición frente a la Guerra. Algo poco lógico, seguramente. Probablemente estúpido.

''Según mi antiguo Master, esta guerra tendrá algo de diferente. Aunque desafortunadamente, no confiaba tanto en mi como para darme más detalles.'' Respondía ella con algo de asco al recordar dicho hombre.

''_Si ella no lo sabe...no hay otra alternativa, tengo que encontrar por mi cuenta alguna manera de parar-''_ En mitad de sus pensamientos, una de las cosas dichas por Medea le recordó el momento en el que la encontró. Más precisamente, cuando empezó a desaparecer.

''¿Necesitas un Master para vivir?'' Preguntó.

Los ojos de Medea hicieron algo que no habían hecho en toda la noche. Se centraron en la mano del Emiya. Después de apreciar la mancha de coloración rojiza, que para cualquier persona normal habría pasado como una herida o irritación cualquiera, Medea trató de no permitir que su sorpresa fuera evidente para Shirou.

''_Aún no ha sido oficialmente elegido...Pero es raro. ¿Una manifestación parcial? Si el Grial te considera digno, simplemente aparecen...pero esto…''_ El momento que tanto había estado esperando por fin había llegado. El momento en el que se aclararían las intenciones de Shirou con respecto a los Servant...con respecto a ella.

''Si.'' Respondió después de unos segundos. ''Como Servant, soy incapaz de generar prana por mí misma, así que dependo de un Master que me proporcione lo necesario para mantener mi existencia.''

Shirou se llevó la mano a la barbilla, adoptando una posición de pensamiento. Si lo que le había dicho Medea era verdad, el prana que le había dado hace unas horas no sería suficiente para mantenerla con vida durante mucho tiempo. Pero…

''Si tuvieras un Master, ¿tendrías que obedecerle?''

Solo asintiendo con la cabeza, Medea le dio a Shirou la información necesaria.

Buscar un Master no era algo difícil. Aunque los Magus no se anunciaran públicamente, tampoco era difícil encontrar uno en una ciudad tan grande. Según le había dicho su padre, una familia de Magus en concreto se encargaba de gestionar este territorio.

No, el problema era ser obligada a obedecer a dicho Magus.

Los magos solo han tenido un objetivo desde el principio de los tiempos, y eso ha sido la perfección de su magia. Cada familia prioriza la prosperidad de sus especialidades mágicas antes de cualquier cosa, todo con el fin de conseguir alcanzar la Raíz...Akasha.

Aunque a Shirou le gustaría confiar en la bondad innata de la humanidad, su padre había sido muy claro con él con respecto a la moralidad de la mayoría de los Magus. Las posibilidades de que acabaran usando a Medea para sus propios fines eran muy altas.

''Creo que puedo ayudarte sin que sea necesario buscar un Master'' Empezó a decir Shirou, ignorando que la boca de Medea había quedado ligeramente abierta ante lo inofensivo que podía resultar el pelirrojo. ¿No se había dado cuenta de que lo más lógico era que él se convirtiera en su Master? La había salvado, así que la poca moral que poseía Medea la obligaba a 'devolverle el favor'. Y eso sin mencionar cosas como dejar a un Servant libre sin supervisión, dejar abierta la posibilidad de que un Magus rival pueda adquirir la ayuda de la Servant Caster, y usar dicha ayuda contra él…

''En unos días puedo llevarte conmigo al Templo Ryuudou de visita. Por lo que tengo entendido está construido encima de una Línea Ley (Leyline) principal de Fuyuki…'' Seguía explicando Shirou, sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar las reacciones de su invitada.

Una Línea Ley...era una buena alternativa, si solo tenía en cuenta el problema de 'sobrevivir'. Estar conectada a una le proporcionaría prana suficiente como para mantener su existencia...pero…

''Un amigo mío vive allí, así que no creo que haya problemas…'' Se detuvo durante unos segundos, solo mirando la superficie de su mesa. Después, con algo de seriedad en su rostro, miró directamente a Medea. ''Usarla para mantener hechizos de alto nivel podría poner en peligro a inocentes...así que…''

A diferencia de la prohibición o amenaza que Medea estaba esperando, Shirou cambió su rostro serio a uno sonriente, en el que incluso sus ojos parecían intentar imitar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. ''Confío en que tendrás cuidado.''

Shirou siguió explicando cosas irrelevantes para ella, como cuando irían a visitar el Monte, que no podría llevarla antes debido a su deber de asistir a sus clases...Toda esa información no era procesada por el cerebro de Medea, que estaba intentando averiguar si por algún casual había muerto en ese Monte y todo lo que había vivido desde entonces era alguna clase de alucinación.

La casa de ese joven tenía un Bounded Field, y por lo que había visto, el almacén fuera de la casa tenía defensas más meticulosas que la residencia entera en sí, lo que significaba que ese era su Taller de Magia. Aunque no supiera el significado específico, era capaz de reconocer conceptos como 'Servant'.

Todo eso sin mencionar que había usado Proyección y Refuerzo prácticamente delante suyo, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que estaba usando algún otro tipo de magia inconscientemente cada vez que su mirada se fijaba en algún objeto.

Es decir. Bajo todos los análisis posibles de Medea, maga de la Era de los Dioses, enseñada por la misma Diosa Hecate, Shirou era un Magus. No había ninguna duda en sus capacidades mágicas, o su implicación en el mundo de lo sobrenatural.

Entonces…¿por qué su personalidad era totalmente lo opuesto a todo lo que significaba ser un Magus? Shirou era demasiado...humano...para ser considerado un Magus. Incluso era demasiado humano para humanos normales. ¿Cómo alguien involucrado en el mismo mundo que su anterior Master podía comportarse de esa manera?

_Confío en que tendrás cuidado_

¿Tener cuidado? ¿No había quedado claro que ella era Medea, la Bruja de la TRAICIÓN? Ese joven había leído su leyenda, sabía perfectamente todo lo que había hecho después de que los Dioses dejaran de controlarla!

Sus manos... estaban manchadas con la sangre de sus propios descendientes!

_Tiene que haber sido duro...pasar por todo eso…_

Medea se mordía el labio, tratando de controlar la tormenta de emociones en su interior.

Ignorando todo lo que le pasaba por la mente a Medea en esos momentos, o que él era el culpable de dichos pensamientos, Shirou se levantó. ''Es tarde, te prepararé un futón para descansar.'' Viendo como Medea empezaba a abrir la boca, Shirou la detuvo. ''Sé que seguramente Servants no necesiten dormir...pero has tenido un día duro, y que seas un Servant no significa que dejes de ser una persona...necesitas descansar.''

Shirou se levantó de su asiento, preparando todo lo necesario para que su invitada pasara una noche cómoda en su hogar, y pudiera olvidarse de todas las dificultades por las que había tenido que pasar hasta ahora.

Fue minutos después, cuando Medea se situaba encima del futón, mirando al techo de 'su' habitación dentro de toda la oscuridad, que pudo soltar un profundo suspiro, expulsando todo el aire que ni ella sabía que estaba guardando en sus pulmones.

_...que seas un Servant no significa que dejes de ser una persona…_

''_No es justo…''_ Pensaba ella, buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir sin problemas.

''_Ojalá me hubiera encontrado a otra persona...Un pervertido...o un asesino...habrían sido más fáciles de gestionar…''_ Seguía pensando, mientras se tumbaba de lado, todo el lateral de su rostro apoyado en la almohada.

''_Serían fáciles de controlar...y no tendría ningún problema en deshacerme de ellos cuando fuera necesario…''_ Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, su cansancio mental teniendo más poder sobre ella del que esperaba, poco a poco alejándola de su consciencia.

''_Pero...a una persona como él...tan sincera…''_

_No permitiré que vuelvan a quitarte tu libertad_

''_Realmente...no creo que pueda...traicionarla…''_

No era justo.

Eran los sentimientos de Medea antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Aunque no era tan extraño. Porque incluso si no lo admitía nunca, las personas sinceras eran lo que más odiaba Medea.

Porque...Eran su mayor debilidad.

* * *

**(Día Siguiente)**

Al despertarse, Medea pudo analizar con facilidad todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No solo para confirmar que sí, había ocurrido, aunque fuera bastante difícil de creer. Sino para reafirmar las dudas que había comenzado a tener desde tuvo algo de soledad dentro de 'su' habitación.

Había actuado como una estúpida.

No le había preguntado nada de importancia a Shirou, no le había sacado información valiosa. Si, había podido aclarar un poco cuál era la personalidad del pelirrojo...pero esa información actualmente era inútil!

Ni cuál era la especialidad de su familia...ni por qué solo estaba él en la residencia de los Emiya...Ni siquiera un simple análisis de su cuerpo para saber si escondía algo.

Solo hablaron de la estúpida Guerra del Santo Grial, y después literalmente permitió que Shirou dijera cosas sin sentido que, por alguna razón, eran justo las palabras necesarias para provocarle un túmulo innecesario de emociones que creía haber sellado con llave en su interior.

Y lo peor de todo, era que sabía que no podía evitarlo.

Todavía no lo conocía en profundidad, no sabía nada de su historia, o de que lo llevó a vivir su vida de esa manera...pero tenía la seguridad de que Shirou, en este tiempo, sería una persona a la que veía bastante difícil que fuera a traicionar.

Sería más fácil usarlo, controlarlo como una marioneta y deshacerse de él cuando fuera necesario.

Pero…

En un mundo en el que solo has experimentado el frío, ¿serias capaz de eliminar la única fuente de calor que has encontrado?

Sus oídos, pareciendo haber despertado con retraso, empezaron a reconocer voces fuera de su habitación. Una era la de Shirou, pero habían otras dos que era incapaz de saber de quién provenían, aparte del dato de que eran de naturaleza femenina.

La opción lógica seria esperar. Tratar de no hacer ruido hasta que las invitadas de su...salvador...salieran del edificio, para poder salir y comunicarse con este.

Si...eso sería lo lógico.

En la mesa, todos comían con tranquilidad. Por alegría para Shirou, hoy era uno de esos días en los que Taiga no trataba de hacer que su pelo adquiriera un color grisáceo por el estrés. Muchas veces se preguntaba si la razón por la que el color de pelo de Shinji había cambiado poco a poco a un color más blanquecino era por las pocas interacciones que tuvo con Taiga antes de irse de viaje…

Si era así, consideraba una bendición que él fuera más resistente de lo normal frente a la personalidad alocada de su...de Fuji-nee.

Cuando las puertas de la habitación de invitados se abrieron, y Shirou vió como las miradas de Sakura y Taiga se enfocaban en la persona que estaba a punto de salir, Shirou se dio cuenta de que la vida nunca le daría un descanso.

Los ojos de las dos mujeres se abrían como platos al ver a la persona que acababa de aparecer. Su pelo, ligeramente despeinado, delataba que la mujer había dormido en la casa. Peor aún para Shirou, era el hecho de que se podía apreciar con facilidad que la ropa que vestía esa mujer era la del joven pelirrojo.

Una mujer preciosa, evidentemente mayor que él, usando su ropa después de haber dormido en su casa…

Por suerte para Shirou, Sakura estaba tan petrificada ante la escena que era incapaz de articular palabra.

Desafortunadamente, Taiga no sufrió el mismo efecto.

''Shiiiirooooou!'' Como un tigre salvaje, Taiga se abalanzo encima de él, su rostro aún confuso y avergonzado ante la imagen que acababa de ver, pero con suficiente iniciativa como para exigir respuestas al Emiya.

''¿¡Se puede s-saber qué hace una mujer p-pasando la noche en tu casa!?'' Gritaba ella, sin importarle que Medea pudiera escucharla sin problemas. Pero a Medea le daba igual. Viendo la cara nerviosa y asustada de un Shirou que no sabía cómo explicar que no había hecho _eso_ con Medea, la atractiva bruja sonrió con algo de diversión.

Si él podía jugar con sus emociones con tanta facilidad, nada le impedía a ella un poco de venganza.

''Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, Shirou'' Dijo la peliazul, notando como Sakura generaba un tic en su ojo ante el uso tan casual de su nombre. ''Estaba realmente cansada anoche...es un alivio poder haber descansado en tu casa.'' Aunque hubiera intentado sonar lo más inocente posible, permitió que Shirou pudiera ver una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

''_Mujeres...no sabía que podían ser tan...terroríficas.''_ Pensó el pelirrojo. Un pensamiento que fue confirmado al ver como Taiga no se había tomado nada bien la interferencia de la extraña.

''¡¿Cansada por qué, Shirou?! No, antes de nada.'' Su atención pasó de Shirou a Medea, esta sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción ante la furia del Tigre de Fuyuki. ''¡Tu! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué estas aquí?! ¡¿Y qué haces llevando puesta la ropa de Shirou?!''

Era una mezcla de furia y miedo. Furia ante lo que podría haber hecho un menor de edad sin su consentimiento. Miedo a que hayan corrompido a quien era prácticamente parte de su familia. Y sinceramente, llevaba años apostando por Sakura, en su opinión esos dos hacían una pareja adorable.

''No tenía otra alternativa…'' Su mirada se fijó por unos segundos en un suplicante Shirou, que se imaginaba lo que estaría a punto de hacer Medea. ''Shirou fue muy insistente en que me quitara la ropa que tenía puesta…¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?'' Era increíble para Shirou la habilidad que tenía Medea para simular un sonrojo, actuando como una mujer inocente cualquiera a la que ÉL había seducido. Si es que alguien podía creerse que Shirou era capaz de seducir a nadie.

Taiga, sin embargo, ya no estaba pensando. La lógica había abandonado su cuerpo, saltado por la ventana y huido al lugar más lejano posible.

Y por extraño que sonara, lo más terrorífico de la situación no era Taiga.

Era Sakura.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, la joven peli violeta tenía un rostro sonriente, como si acabara de recibir una buena noticia y estuviera mostrando su felicidad.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

A pesar de que solo tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro, había algo en esa mirada alegre...que le perturbaba. Era como si estuviera feliz, sabiendo que Shirou no resultaría un problema, porque en unos segundos estaría muerto. Por sus propias manos.

''_¿Cómo puede Sakura dar tanto miedo?''_ Se preguntaba, sospechando que la respuesta estaría muy lejos de su alcance.

''Shirouuuu…'' Decía Taiga sin dejar de apretar sus dientes con fuerza, sus ojos como los de un predador cabreado, a punto de arrancarle el cuello a su presa. Todo bajo la mirada de una entretenida Medea, que no le ocultaba a Shirou lo mucho que le divertía la situación en la que lo había puesto.

''_Sin ninguna duda...las mujeres son terroríficas.''_

* * *

**(Minutos después)**

''Entonces...perdona, ¿cómo te llamabas?'' Preguntaba una ligeramente más calmada Taiga

Sentada en la mesa, Medea bebía el té que Shirou le había servido con elegancia, su postura y calmado rostro haciendo obvio para el pelirrojo que a pesar de las dificultades por las que había pasado Medea, en el fondo siempre sería una princesa.

''Angitia.'' Dijo la maga. Viendo las caras de confusión ante un nombre tan extraño en Japón, decidió dar más detalles. ''Es de origen Italiano. Creo que es evidente, pero no soy Japonesa de nacimiento.'' Seguía explicando ella, levantando la curiosidad de Shirou acerca del apodo en cuestión. ''Si es más sencillo para ti, puedes llamarme Angi.''

Sakura la miraba con algo de sospecha, pero Taiga parecía asentir ante la información recibida, teniendo sentido que la mujer enfrente suya fuera extranjera. ''¿Y qué es exactamente lo que haces aquí?''

Puede que con los desconocidos Taiga intentara ser más amable, pero cuando **su** Shirou entraba en la ecuación…

Llevándose una mano a su mejilla, Medea adoptó la actitud de una damisela herida. Y con unas habilidades teatrales al nivel de un profesional, Medea se dispuso a contarles 'su' historia. La historia de Angitia.

Una mujer abandonada por un marido abusivo, que había terminado cansándose de ella y había terminado sustituyéndola por otra. Una mujer sin nada en el mundo, sin medios para sobrevivir, y sin personas en las que poder depender.

Ambas mujeres escuchaban con empatía las dificultades por las que había pasado Angitia antes de encontrarse con Shirou, que como cualquiera que lo conociera se podía esperar, le ofreció un lugar para quedarse todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Shirou solo veía como Medea hablaba y hablaba, su rostro pasando por una variedad de emociones que nunca había visto cuando no estaba bajo la máscara de 'Angitia'. Según la historia de los Argonautas, la historia de Jason, y por ende, la historia de Medea, lo que estaba contando no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad.

Jason al final acabó abandonándola por otra mujer, después de haberla usado todos esos años. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, varias dudas surgían en su mente.

Shirou leía todas esas historias porque eran relatos sobre héroes. Eran personas que habían cambiado el mundo de alguna manera, y que habían llegado a ser venerados por las masas a las que habían salvado.

Pero, ¿era Jason alguien a quien debía admirar?

Los libros definían a Jason como un héroe mitológico. Incluso en su leyenda, los mismos Dioses lo consideran un héroe digno de su ayuda, manipulando a Medea para poder facilitar su tarea.

La duda estaba en, ¿qué es ser un héroe?

Para los Dioses, Jason era un héroe, y Medea una herramienta que le serviría en su búsqueda por el vellocino de oro. Para la humanidad, Jason era un héroe por haber dejado una marca en la historia. ¿Pero qué pasaba si le preguntabas a Medea?

Shirou no se atrevería a preguntarle, pero seguramente lo único que tendría Medea para decir sobre su ex-marido eran maldiciones e insultos.

La existencia de Jason era la prueba de que había varios tipos de héroes. Los que Shirou idealizaba...y los que en su opinión no deberían ser llamados héroes.

''Estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda de Shirou... quien sabe que sería de mi si no lo hubiera conocido.'' Decía Medea, sabiendo que sus palabras tenían más importancia de la dada a las dos escuchantes.

''_¿Quién sabe qué habría pasado?'_' Pensaba, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse de manera sarcástica. Su mirada se posaba en el joven pelirrojo, que en su opinión era bastante adorable cuando adoptaba un rostro pensativo. _''Estaría muerta...o siendo usada otra vez, como una herramienta...no hay duda alguna.''_

''Fujimura-sensei'' Llamaba Sakura, algo nerviosa ante lo que pasaría si no conseguía convencer a Taiga. ''¿Va a dejar que una extraña viva bajo el mismo techo que Shirou?'' Preguntaba, con más energía de la que solía tener.

''Normalmente diría que no…'' Murmuraba ella, rascándose la cabeza con frustración. ''Pero después de oír esa historia, ¿qué clase de monstruo sería si la obligara a irse a la calle?''

Antes de que Sakura pudiera seguir quejándose, Taiga se levantó de la mesa con energía, mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Shirou, esta vez de manera más cariñosa. ''Shiroooou, ya basta de conversaciones serias y hazme la comida!''

El pelirrojo miraba a la expectante tigresa entre sus brazos, para después ver a Medea, sonriendo ante la actitud infantil de Taiga. En su mente, el rostro descubierto de Medea era sustituido por la imagen de su primer encuentro.

Donde, a pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto por su ropa, era obvia la expresión que tenía en su rostro. Una expresión que sabía que era generada por culpa de una emoción muy conocida para él.

El sentimiento al saber que, no importa lo que hagas, vas a morir.

No importa cuánta esperanza tuvieras, nada iba a evitar tu muerte.

Nada iba a evitar, que no pudieras cumplir tus sueños, tus metas.

Shirou era incapaz de recordar nada de su vida antes de ser rescatado. No sabía si tenía los mismos sueños que ahora, los mismos gustos, las mismas habilidades...Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos era una persona totalmente diferente a lo que estaba destinado a ser si nunca hubiera ocurrido ese incendio.

Pero durante ese incendio, si veía con claridad esa emoción que había reconocido en Medea.

La sensación de perder algo.

¿Qué tipo de héroe quería ser?

¿Cómo evitaría convertirse en un héroe como Jason?

No lo sabía.

Lo único que sabía, es que se convirtiera en lo que sea que se convirtiera, quería mantener la sonrisa de Medea.

Evitar que volviera a perder la esperanza, volver a darle fé en el mundo.

''No sabía que te gustaran las mujeres mayores, Shirou.'' Comentaba Taiga con una sonrisa felina, viendo la intensidad con la que el Emiya observaba a la extranjera peliazul. ''¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Cuánto tardaras hasta darte cuenta de que tu Onee-san es una mujer madura que cumple tus fetiches?''

''No tengo ningún fetiche...Fuji-nee.'' Dijo Shirou con una voz cansada, mientras veía como Sakura se levantaba, algo frustrada al no haber podido convencer a Taiga, para empezar a preparar la comida. ¿Acaso Taiga no le dejaría ni cocinar en paz? No le molestaba que Sakura lo hiciera...pero no quitaba el hecho de él quería ser el que preparara la comida.

''¿Oh? ¿Pero no niegas que te interesa Angi-chan?''

Suspirando con cansancio, las mejillas de Shirou se enrojecieron un poco, provocando que mirara hacia una pared de la habitación, sin atreverse a ver la cara de ninguna de las presentes.

''Estoy en esa edad...no es algo tan raro…'' Susurraba, sorprendiendo tanto a Taiga, al ver que la sinceridad del joven llegaba hasta temas como esos, como a Medea, que era capaz de escuchar lo dicho por Shirou aún a cierta distancia.

* * *

**(TimeSkip, Noche)**

Con cierta rapidez, Medea volvía a encontrarse en el mismo escenario del día anterior.

Ella sola, en 'su' habitación, su ropa ya lavada pero aun usando los atuendos que Shirou le había prestado para dormir.

Era increíblemente absurdo como todo se había convertido en una especie de rutina.

Shirou había estado la mayor parte del día en el Instituto, en clases que ella pensaba que no eran la prioridad que debería tener el pelirrojo para aprender. Al acabar sus clases al parecer había dedicado su tiempo a algunos trabajos de tiempo-parcial, según había escuchado la mayoría teniendo que ver con labores de limpieza o mantenimiento.

Un Magus, con el potencial para ser un Master, trabajando de manera tan...banal.

Era como si no tuviera ni una sola pizca de orgullo.

Al llegar a su casa se disculpó con ella por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo. Cosa estúpida en su opinión. No era su esposa, ni nada parecido. No tenía ninguna obligación de mantener compañía con ella, ni se lo había pedido.

Y mientras comían los sorprendentes platos que había preparado el pelirrojo, hablaron.

Hablaron...de tonterías.

Como estaba...que había hecho...cuando quería ir de visita al Monte…

¿Cuándo se había convertido su vida en una absurda novela sobre vivencias mundanas?

Al parecer, el amigo de Shirou, cuyo nombre ni se había molestado en recordar, le había dicho que podían visitar el Templo, pero cuando dejaran de estar tan ocupados con sus deberes.

Pero lo peor de todo era…

''_No me disgusta…''_ Era lo que plagaba sus pensamientos.

No le asqueaba el estilo de vida que prometía Shirou. No le molestaba que alguien quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, hablar de cosas fuera de la magia, disculparse por no haber estado con ella más tiempo...y que fuera totalmente sincero con ella.

Era patético.

¿Tanto le había afectado Jason, que con tan poco tiempo siendo tratada de manera cariñosa, se le hacía imposible la idea de clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda al joven y abandonarlo en un callejón?

Patético.

Patético. Patético. Patético. Patético. Patético.

Y lo más absurdo de todo era que, aun consciente de lo humillante que era darse cuenta de lo dependiente que era...no estaba cabreada.

Por suerte para Medea, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sus sentidos detectaron prana siendo activado a su alrededor.

No había añadido ningún Bounded Field adicional al que ya existía en la casa de Shirou, ya que la función de ese campo era solo la de alertar si había algún intruso, y dejar pasar el prana de manera fluida.

Obviamente, una maga de la Era de los Dioses como ella podía evitar activar sus alarmas sin problemas, pero sería útil contra cualquier Servant o Magus, excepto Assassin.

Si añadía más Bounded Fields, los demás podrían detectar que esa casa tenía varias defensas activadas, lo que les delataría como magos. En cierto sentido, se había dado cuenta de que la Residencia Emiya no estaba situada en un lugar al azar. Era la definición pura de 'ocultarse a plena vista'.

Además de que no serían necesarias más defensas. Ya tenía un plan relacionado con Assassin.

Levantándose, el rastro de prana la guió hasta el almacén dentro del territorio del Emiya, pero fuera de su casa. Solo podía significar una cosa. _''Shirou está usando magia.''_

Abriendo la puerta con lentitud, se sorprendió ligeramente ante la escena que había descubierto.

Shirou estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de una multitud variada de herramientas. Lo que la confundió levemente fue la cantidad de sangre que había, tanto en el suelo, como recorriendo sus extremidades.

Sus primeros pensamientos fueron que Shirou había ocultado algún secreto sobre la naturaleza de sus artes mágicas. Pero eso fue inmediatamente descartado al ver como Shirou la miraba, algo sorprendido al ver a su espectadora, pero sin ningún tipo de miedo al haber sido descubierto.

''¿Qué haces, Shirou?'' Preguntaba ella, queriendo ver si el Magus Shirou era el mismo Shirou que había estado viendo todo este tiempo.

''Oh, hola Medea…¿te he despertado?'' Por supuesto, lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza era preocuparse por ella. Estaba empezando a pensar que posiblemente haya encontrado a una persona única en esta Era.

''No te preocupes Shirou, no tenía ganas de dormir, y quise ver qué era lo que estabas haciendo...aquí.'' Mirando en su entorno, Medea sintió una ligera cuchillada en su orgullo como maga. _''No me digas que esto es su Taller...no sé si reírme ante lo estúpido que es o gritarle ante la ofensa que significa tener un Taller tan primitivo.''_

''Estaba entrenando…'' Respondía Shirou, provocando que Medea levantara una ceja por su curiosidad. ''Creo que ya lo sabes...pero no soy un mago muy hábil.'' Comenzaba a explicar a Medea.

''Mi padre decía que por mis circuitos tenía gran potencial como mago...pero me cuesta hacer incluso las prácticas más sencillas…'' Con una mano, sostenía un tubo metálico. ''Solo se usar Refuerzo, Proyección y Análisis Estructural...Por alguna razón, objetos como cuchillos los proyecto con facilidad...e intento usar Análisis Estructural con todos los objetos posibles... así que aquí mayormente me centro en Refuerzo.'' Explicaba, mientras sonreía a la confusa maga.

''_¿Refuerzo? Y toda esta sang-''_

''Shirou, ¿en qué exactamente prácticas Refuerzo?'' Preguntaba Medea, sospechando lo peor.

''Pues...en estas herramientas…'' Decía con nerviosismo.

''Shirou…'' ¿Le había enseñado Sakura como dar miedo? ¿O era un rasgo característico de todas las mujeres que llegaba a conocer? Respirando con profundidad, Shirou supo que no podría ocultarle nada a la Princesa de Colchis.

''En mi cuerpo…'' Dijo suavemente, teniendo la esperanza de que no llegara a escucharle.

''¿Acaso tienes tendencias suicidas?'' Preguntaba ella, algo sorprendida ante la actitud tan irresponsable del pelirrojo. ''Si fueras un mago de mi época, no habría ningún problema. Pero no solo vives en un tiempo en el que la calidad de la magia ha deteriorado enormemente, sino que incluso dentro de los estándares de este tiempo solo eres un aprendiz!''

Lo que decía Medea era cierto, pero no por ello significaba que fuera menos frustrante. Daba igual cuantos años hubiera estado practicando, sabía perfectamente que herederos recientes de cualquier familia noble serían más versátiles que él en las prácticas mágicas.

''¿En qué partes de tu cuerpo lo estás haciendo?''

Viendo que no podría escaparse de esta situación, Shirou se limitó a hacer lo que él siempre hacía. Ser sincero. ''De momento solo practico con mis extremidades.'' La mirada de Medea amenazaba con matarle si no seguía explicando. ''Refuerzo solo músculos y huesos, y trato de averiguar cuál es la cantidad necesaria antes de que…'' Una ligera mirada a la sangre derramada en la habitación lo explicaba todo.

''O sea, que tu mejor manera para averiguar cuanto prana debes usar, es determinar cuando empiezas a romper tu cuerpo, ¿y luego intentarlo otra vez con menos cantidades?'' Para terror de Medea, el pelirrojo simplemente asentía. Realmente era el Magus más estu-

''_No…'' _Detuvo sus pensamientos. _''Este joven no es un Magus...no vive para o por la magia, solo la usa como una herramienta…''_

''Déjame adivinar...no tenías planeado parar solo con tus extremidades.''

Un ligero tic apareció en el rostro de Shirou. ¿Era tan predecible?

''Bueno…'' Normalmente no actuaba de manera tan nerviosa con nadie...Era cierto que algunos temas en concreto hacían que actuara de manera más tímida, o respetuosa, pero nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan nervioso. Si era sincero, era una suerte que Medea no hubiera entrado unos segundos antes durante su práctica de Refuerzo, o habría perdido tanto la concentración que habría explotado su brazo.

''Después de perfeccionarlo con mis extremidades, había pensado que sería útil en otras partes...Ya sabes, como órganos...y demás.''

Medea se llevaba una mano a su frente, tratando de quitarse el dolor de cabeza que el joven le estaba generando.

Era una idea estúpida.

No la teoría. Su plan era bastante ingenioso en su opinión. Refuerzo no se trataba solo de endurecer las cosas, sino de mejorar características que el objeto ya poseía. El brillo de una bombilla, lo afilado que estaría un cuchillo…

Si conseguías aplicarlo a cosas como tus órganos, podrías mejorar las capacidades de tu cuerpo a límites fuera de lo humano. La eficacia de tu capacidad regenerativa, tu capacidad visual, la habilidad de tus anticuerpos de resistir un agente externo…

No. Lo estúpido no era la idea en sí. Lo estúpido era quien la estaba intentando realizar.

Refuerzo era una magia bastante complicada, y según la opinión de Medea, mucho más complicada para los magos de este tiempo. Solo puedes rellenar con prana los 'espacios' que tuvieran los objetos, arriesgándote a romper el objeto en sí si añadías más de lo que podía soportar. Y por propia experiencia, Medea había visto que los magos actuales eran incapaces de ver cosas que para ella estaban a simple vista.

Usar una magia como esa, con los recursos tan limitados de la época actual, y encima siendo un mago mediocre comparado con el resto...en su propio cuerpo…

Al final no importaba si Medea lo acabaría traicionando o no, porque dado lo visto por la mujer durante los últimos días, Shirou se mataría solo, sin necesidad de la interferencia de Medea.

Un joven tan testarudo...tan espontáneo...y con tan poco valor sobre su propio bienestar...Seguramente acabaría involucrándose en la Guerra del Santo Grial aunque no fuera un Master...Y lo más probable es que no pudiera sobrevivir más de una noche.

Sin saber por qué, la mente de Medea se había ocupado con ideas sobre cómo conseguir que al pelirrojo idiota no le destriparan nada más empezar la Guerra. Era una persona que le daba una...comodidad...que no quería perder todavía.

Analizando sus alrededores, sus ojos se detuvieron en una zona concreta del almacén. Una zona que provocó que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa, su atención tan centrada en el plan que estaba formando su mente que no se atrevía a separar los ojos de su descubrimiento.

''Shirou…'' Anunció ella, aun sin mirarle. ''¿Quién te habló sobre los Servants?''

El cambio de tema confundió ligeramente a Shirou, algo sorprendido de que no siguieran hablando de sus cuestionables métodos de aprendizaje.

''Mi padre. Hace años me contó cómo tuvo que invocar un Servant para luchar a su lado...lo único que me dijo de él es que era un…'adorable caballero'...''

La descripción de Kiritsugu aparte, los engranajes de Medea giraban y giraban, con cada información recibida su plan tomando más y mas forma.

''_Un superviviente de la Guerra…¿posiblemente el ganador? Por como lo dice Shirou, no tiene más información util...Pero si ha dejado __**eso**__ en la casa…¿puede que haya dejado más cosas?''_

''Tengo un deseo, Shirou.'' Comenzó a hablar Medea seriamente, ganándose la atención del joven. ''Un deseo que solo el Grial me puede conceder...es decir.'' Sus ojos conectaron con los de Shirou, mostrando su determinación. ''Necesito ganar esa guerra.''

Ahora era el turno de Shirou de pensar detenidamente. Una cosa era ser invocada simplemente para que la obligaran a pelear en contra de su voluntad...Pero ella quería pelear. Quería ganar.

No podía culparla de eso. Medea era una persona que había muerto, era una persona que solo había experimentado traición. No podía culparla de tener un deseo que querer cumplir.

''Una Guerra entre Servants no está al alcance de humanos...o aprendices.'' Shirou supo que esas palabras eran dirigidas a él. Pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Si Medea tenía que participar, Shirou ayudaría. No solo por ella, sino para evitar que inocentes fueran afectados por ese conflicto.

Los pensamientos de Shirou eran fácilmente adivinables por Medea, que simplemente siguió explicando. ''La mayoría de los Masters solo se esconden mientras su Servant pelea...como mucho proporcionan apoyo con magias curativas.''

Dejando de mirar lo que había inspirado el plan que tenía en mente, Medea centró su mirada en el joven que aún seguía sentado en el suelo. ''Archer, Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker. Cada Servant tiene una clase que determina las habilidades que lo llevaron a convertirse en un Espíritu Heroico.'' Seguía explicando Medea con seriedad, mientras Shirou trataba de asimilar toda la información que estaba recibiendo. ''Shirou, yo soy un Servant de clase Caster, lo que significa que probablemente los demás Servants serán Héroes especializados en ataques físicos.''

Poco a poco, Shirou comenzaba a entender que era lo que quería decirle Medea con toda esa información.

''No puedes darme apoyo con tu magia, y créeme, no puedes enfrentarte a un Servant en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Archer te podría matar desde kilómetros de distancia sin que te dieras cuenta, Saber sería como pelear contra una montaña para ti, y no me hace falta mencionar Berserker.'' Las palabras de Medea eran duras, pero necesarias.

Hacía poco tiempo que conocía a Shirou, y era obvio que no lo sabía todo de él. Desconocía el origen de sus pensamientos, su motivación para poseer una personalidad tan...única. Pero si sabía que posiblemente Shirou acabaría involucrándose en la Guerra.

Así que, si no podía evitar la participación del pelirrojo, al menos se aseguraría de crear un aliado valioso para ella.

''Tus magias solo te permiten mejorar tu potencial cuerpo a cuerpo, pero los Servants tienen capacidades físicas años luz de lo que tú puedes mejorar con Refuerzo. Considerando esto, ¿no sería mejor para ti tratar de no involucrarte? ¿Alejarte de la ciudad hasta que todo haya acabado?''

Si, sería lo más lógico.

Shirou era idiota, pero no estaba ciego ante la verdad. Aunque fuera de los mejores en su Instituto, sus habilidades físicas eran bastante cercanas a las de Taiga. Y sinceramente, dudaba mucho que Taiga fuera capaz de igualar el poder de un Servant, si lo descrito por Medea era cierto.

Era incapaz de usar ningún tipo de magia de apoyo, y actualmente tenía un 60% de probabilidades de usar su Refuerzo sin hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Lo que podía aportar Shirou era una ayuda tan insignificante que casi era inexistente...pero aun así…

''Si soy capaz de afectar en cierta manera la Guerra...aunque sea de manera minúscula! Entonces habrá valido la pena participar.'' Dijo Shirou con determinación. Levantándose del suelo, miraba a Medea sin duda alguna en su cuerpo.

''Si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces entrenare más y más. Si no consigo llegar al nivel de un Servant, igualmente un segundo que consiga ganar será suficiente para salvar una vida.'' Era curioso para Medea como, sin uso alguno aparente de prana, los ojos de Shirou parecían brillar, como si al hablar de salvar gente su alma se activara.

No podía quejarse, ya que esa obsesión suya con salvar gente es una de las razones por las que seguía viva.

Suspirando, Medea relajaba su rostro. ''¿Estarías dispuesto a que te ayudara a hacerte más fuerte?''

El cerebro de Shirou desconectó durante unos segundos.

¿Una maga, procedente de la Era de los Dioses, lo entrenaría?

''Por favor!'' Exclamaba con emoción, haciendo que Medea sonriera ante la imagen del joven tan alegre por recibir su ayuda.

''Vaya vaya, veo que al menos en esta Era tengo un admirador'' Decía con una ligera risa, sonrojando a Shirou por su excitación. ''Bueno...Puedes empezar por quitarte la camisa'' Dijo de la manera más normal del mundo.

Shirou, asumiendo que era algún requisito necesario para el entrenamiento de Medea, se quitó la camisa sin duda alguna, dejando su torso expuesto para la maga peliazul.

Con la seriedad digna de la nobleza de Colchis, y su orgullo de maga, Medea no reaccionó de ninguna manera ante la semidesnudez del joven. Simplemente acercó sus dedos al pecho descubierto del pelirrojo, parando cuando estaba a ligeros centímetros de hacer contacto con su piel.

''Antes de empezar, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?''

Los ojos de Shirou no paraban de observarla con curiosidad, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si había alguna pregunta en específico que Medea quería escuchar.

''Solo una.'' Dijo Shirou con tranquilidad. ''Angitia, ¿de dónde viene ese nombre?''

No sabía qué era lo peor. Si la enorme estupidez del último Emiya vivo, o que empezara a gustarle demasiado esa estupidez. ''No mentía, Shirou.'' Decía Medea, separando sus ojos del rostro del joven para concentrarse en su torso. ''Tras huir de Atenas me refugie durante cierto tiempo en Italia. Enseñe a los nativos métodos para encantar serpientes y curas contra sus venenos, y ellos acabaron venerándome como una diosa. Angitia era como me llamaban.''

Una sorpresa para Shirou, aunque no lo pareciera. Desconocía los detalles de la historia de Medea después de que estuviera buscando a Heracles para pedirle ayuda. Además de que, pasado el abandono de Jason, la historia cambiaba mucho dependiendo del autor que la hubiera escrito.

Muchos decían que Medea se llegó a casar dos veces más. Una en la que tuvo a su hijo Medo, otra vez usada por dicho esposo solo para que sus artes mágicas le ayudaran a tener un hijo a pesar de su avanzada edad, solo para después ser expulsada al tratar de asesinar al hijo secreto de su esposo, temiendo que este le arrebatara los privilegios a Medo. La segunda, con un poderoso rey de Asia.

Otros decían que Medo era hijo de Medea y dicho rey de Asia.

Incluso algunos alegaban que Medea pudo haberse casado con Aquiles en los Campos Elíseos, después de su muerte.

''Sabes…¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?'' Preguntaba Shirou, algo incómodo ante la intensa mirada de Medea a su cuerpo.

Un brillo comenzó a emanar de los dedos de Medea, esta sin separar su mirada de Shirou. O más bien, de su cuerpo. ''Segun la información que tengo, te será bastante imposible aprender algo de mi magia.'' Explicaba Medea, haciendo que las esperanzas de Shirou por escapar de su estado de 'aprendiz' empezaban a desvanecerse.

''Los Magi de este tiempo usáis magia mediante un Aria que actúa como auto-hipnosis, para ayudaros a usar vuestros Circuitos Mágicos.'' Seguía explicando ella, sus dedos al fin haciendo contacto con la piel de Shirou mientras susurraba _**'αρπακτικός (arpaktikós)'**_. Después de unos segundos, siguió hablando.

''Yo, a diferencia vuestra, no necesito conectarme a mis Circuitos Mágicos para activar mi magia.''

Si no estuviera tan concentrada con lo que estaba haciendo ahora, no podría evitar soltar una ligera risa ante la gran confusión que mostraba Shirou en su rostro. ''Los humanos actuales son incapaces de pronunciar las palabras del Idioma de la Era de los Dioses. Para que lo entiendas mejor, mientras tu tratas de activar tus Circuitos para usar magia, yo simplemente ordeno que ocurra.''

''Entonces…'' Shirou entendía la explicación de Medea, hasta cierto punto. Comprendía lo que quería decir, de que básicamente ella no usaba el mismo método que él, porque ella no tenía tantas limitaciones. Lo que no lograba entender era como con solo usar palabras podías...ordenar...a tu magia a ser usada. ''¿...no puedes ayudarme? No te sientas obligada, puedo volver a mi entrenamiento de ante-''

''Shhh'' Le silenció Medea, frustrando ligeramente al pelirrojo por ser tratado como un niño pequeño. ''Puedo ayudarte...no, tengo que hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que acabes participando en cualquier evento que ocurra a tu alrededor...si pretendes ser mi aliado, me conviene que seas alguien capaz.''

Era algo que Shirou no podía negar. Había salvado a Medea, y el resultado había sido algo realmente peligroso. Al ver como la Medea que antes no tenía ninguna esperanza en el mundo era capaz de sonreír gracias a él... había sido un efecto tan adictivo como cualquier droga existente. No había sido tan intenso como la de Kiritsugu, pero la felicidad que había experimentado al ver la risa de Medea...esa risa que no hubiera existido si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Una cosa era segura. Shirou Emiya no permitiría que le pasara algo a la primera persona que había salvado.

Shirou Emiya se esforzaría en salvar más gente, de la misma manera que salvó a Medea.

En devolver la sonrisa, a gente que había perdido un motivo por el que sonreír.

''Ahora mismo estoy analizando tu propia existencia...la composición completa de 'Shirou Emiya'. Elemento, Origen...Cualquier cosa sobre tu ser me servirá para saber por qué te cuesta realizar otras magias, o que puedo enseñ-''

Arpaktikós era el equivalente a Análisis Estructural que Medea usaba. A diferencia de este, la de Medea era una práctica de la Era de los Dioses, por tanto, mucho más eficaz de lo que Shirou podría llegar a obtener en su nivel actual.

Todo lo relacionado a un nivel metafísico sobre Shirou, ella podría no solo descubrirlo, sino posiblemente analizarlo a niveles que la permitieran obtener una comprensión absoluta sobre lo analizado. Supuestamente.

La razón por la que detuvo su conversación, sin embargo, no fue por un fallo en su magia. Muy lejos de la verdad.

Shirou empezó a preocuparse al observar como Medea comenzaba a reír de manera algo perturbadora, simulando una persona que estaba a punto de perder sus últimos rastros de cordura.

''_Hay tantas cosas…''_ Su risa no era una de júbilo, o una nacida de la locura. Era una risa generada por la frustración. _''...Tantas cosas dentro de él que no deberían estar…''_

La palma de su mano tapaba su rostro, incapaz de parar sus risas, no queriendo que el joven mirara cualquier expresión que estuviera creando en esos momentos._ ''¿¡Es acaso humano!? Nunca he conocido a alguien tan...no sé qué pensar…''_

''Voy a hacerte unas preguntas, Shirou.'' Dijo ella, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza mental para intentar aparentar que el Emiya no había sido capaz de frustrar la comprensión de Medea a límites insospechados. ''Intenta responder con claridad.''

''Vale…'' No sabía si debía mencionar algo sobre la aparente crisis nerviosa que Medea acababa de sufrir, o mencionar que había sido algo en su cuerpo lo que había causado cierta sensación. Algo en su interior le decía que actuara como si no hubiera pasado.

''¿Cómo valorarías tu habilidad con armas? De cualquier tipo.''

La pregunta no era algo extraño para el Emiya. No solo en su casa había un dojo para entrenar Kendo, sino que le había comentado a Medea que sus Proyecciones funcionaban mejor con objetos como cuchillos. ¿Quizás quería entrenarle para convertirse en algún tipo de Magus especializado en combate? Algo parecido a un Enforcer.

''Solo he usado Shinai (Espada de bambú) y arco. Cuando practicaba en el Instituto supuestamente era de los mejores, pero tampoco participé en competiciones, así que no sé dónde está realmente mi nivel comparado con los demás'' Explicaba Shirou mientras se volvía a poner su camisa. Ni él era consciente de lo modesto que era al describir sus habilidades.

''¿Puedes proyectar ahora una espada y un arco? Pero que sea una espada real, no una de practica''

La ceja del pelirrojo se levantó con curiosidad. Medea parecía tener una idea de cómo ayudarle ya planeada, y solo estaba confirmando sus capacidades. A donde quería llegar...eso ya le costaba más entender.

Levantando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, las palmas apuntando al techo, Shirou recitó su Aria.

Medea observaba cada segundo en el que Shirou usaba sus Circuitos, sus ojos azulados brillando ante cada pedazo de información que seguía confirmando de sus sospechas.

Cuando los destellos del prana electrificado de Shirou cesaron, ambas manos sostenían un objeto. Su mano derecha una espada de hierro común, su mano izquierda apoyaba un arco largo de kyudo en el suelo.

Y para sorpresa de Shirou, el experimento de Medea le había dado información que él no había podido descubrir por su cuenta. _''Pensaba que solo eran más fáciles los objetos afilados...pero...el arco es mucho más fácil de proyectar que el resto de las cosas…''_

''¿De los dos, cuál fue el más fácil de proyectar?'' Fue la siguiente pregunta de Medea.

''La espada.'' Dijo sin necesitar pensarlo.

Era un curioso descubrimiento que su arco había sido casi tan fácil como cualquier otro objeto afilado...pero aun así, la espada había sido proyectada casi de manera subconsciente. Si lo llegabas a comparar, cualquier objeto era como levantar una pelota. El arco había sido como levantar un bolígrafo. Y la espada...como si hubiera intentado levantar aire.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, como si hubiera estado esperando esa respuesta, Medea comenzó a pasear por el interior del almacén, rodeando en círculos a Shirou en el proceso.

''¿Qué sabes de los artefactos de las Fae?''

''_¿Hadas?''_ Ahora sí que estaba confundido. No sabía que quería averiguar Medea, o si él debería saber algo sobre Hadas. ¿Qué es lo que había visto en su cuerpo? ''Mmm…¿No es la Dama del Lago una? Pero, artefactos…¿Excalibur?''

Una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Medea. Una sonrisa que Shirou no sabía si le traería alegría o dolor de cabeza. _''Parece que alguien tiene una pequeña obsesión…''_

Su nuevo aliado era una anomalía que no debería existir. Su propia existencia desafiaba la lógica de las leyes físicas de su tiempo. Aun así, no podía negar que la situación en la que estaba la entretenía bastante. Al principio Medea pensaba que vivir bajo el techo de los Emiya solo le proporcionaría un estilo de vida mundano, la misma manera de vivir que tienen todos los demás humanos que no estuvieran conectados con el mundo de lo sobrenatural.

Pero ahora...con toda la información que había descubierto...y todo lo que NO sabía sobre dicha información… _''Da igual lo estúpido que sea...tengo suerte de haberlo encontrado…''_

''¿Oh? ¿Acaso mi adorable huésped guarda fantasías sobre la leyenda de la Espada de la Victoria Prometida?''

Un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de un nervioso Emiya, confirmando aún más las sospechas de la atractiva Caster. ''E-Es el único objeto que sé que pueda haber sido creado por Hadas…''

Su respuesta solo causaba que Medea comenzara a reír, realmente encontrando divertida la reacción de Shirou. ''Diarmuid Ua Duibhne también posee una lanza de origen Fae'' Respondía Medea, sus ojos observándole de manera juguetona, indicándole que su excusa no había servido de mucho.

''¿No tienes más preguntas que hacer?'' Aunque su tono sonará algo cruel, Medea era capaz de apreciar que Shirou quería dejar de hablar del tema en cuestión lo antes posible.

''_Realmente adorable…''_

''De momento, no.'' Decía ella, viendo con entretenimiento como Shirou suspiraba con alivio. Aún había más cosas que necesitaba aclarar...pero no era necesario hablarlo todo en una sola noche. ''Tengo algo planeado...pero me sentiré más segura después de que me lleves a esa Línea Ley.''

''Oh, claro. No te preocupes, lo último que quiero es acabar abusando de tu ayuda.'' Respondía con un rostro más calmado, sus palabras deteniendo a Medea.

Lo dicho por Shirou había sido como un cubo de agua fría para la maga, que sin poder despegar la vista del suelo, trataba de pensar por que le había afectado tanto lo que había dicho el joven.

''Shirou…'' Comenzó a hablar, pensando que se acabaría arrepintiendo si no aclaraba sus dudas con el pelirrojo. ''Si la Línea Ley del Templo es una de las principales de Fuyuki...básicamente podría tener control sobre todo habitante de la ciudad…''

La primera reacción de Shirou fue confusión al recibir información que no tenía nada que ver con el tema anterior. Pocos segundos después se permitió el pensar detenidamente su respuesta.

''No soy un experto, pero si alguien podría hacerlo, eres tú. No se me ocurre a nadie más capaz.'' Respondía con honestidad. Por mucho que lo intentara, dudaba mucho de que él tuviera las habilidades como para realizar lo que había propuesto Medea. ¿Pero una maga de la Era de los Dioses? Sinceramente no sabía cuáles eran sus límites.

''¿No has dicho que tienes amigos en ese templo? ¿No te preocupa que pueda hacerles daño?'' Cada vez su voz tenía más fuerza, dándole más energía a sus preguntas. Daba igual cuanto tiempo pasara con el pelirrojo, cuanto de su personalidad viera expuesto...Medea aún seguía negando y negando que alguien como él pudiera existir.

Alguien tan sincero...tan amable…

Su confianza y su pasión por ayudarla probablemente era lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho un Magus hacia ella…

Y aun así...aunque fuera lo más irracional que alguien podía hacer por la Bruja de la Traición…

Era una sensación... tan cálida…

''Sé que ofrecer acceso a una Línea Ley puede ser una cosa peligrosa...pero también sé que eres una buena persona, Medea.'' Al ver como Medea le miraba expectante, esperando una explicación más extensa, Shirou continuó. ''Medea...yo desde que tengo memoria, he querido ser un héroe de la justicia.''

Era una faceta que nunca había visto en Shirou. El joven, enfocando su vista en la brillante luna que los iluminaba desde el cielo, adoptaba un aura de nostalgia. Era extraño para Medea como los ojos de un joven que aún no había alcanzado la mayoría de edad de esta Era podían parecerse tanto a los de un soldado que acababa de llegar de la guerra.

Una mirada que parecía tener en frente suya a la mismísima Muerte, y un rostro calmado, que daba a entender que dicho encuentro no había sido el primero.

''Cuando mi padre me rescató, y vi cómo de feliz le había hecho el poder salvar a alguien...me dio envidia.'' Medea guardaba todo tipo de información sobre la que quisiera preguntar luego. Aunque ahora dudas empezaban a surgir en su mente, la situación le indicaba que lo único que tenía que hacer era escuchar.

''Había sido salvado de una muerte segura...el único superviviente de un infierno...y parecía que él era el más afortunado de los dos... que él era el que había sido salvado.''

¿Cómo podía un joven de alrededor de 15 años verse tan maduro bajo la luz de las estrellas?

''Desde que mi padre murió, siempre he buscado como ser un héroe.'' Su mirada cambiaba de objetivo, de mirar a la luna pasó a mirar a su invitada, con una leve sonrisa nostálgica. ''En estos tiempos…que alguien te diga que quiere convertirse en un héroe es considerado como algo infantil...siempre será objeto de burla.''

No era de extrañar.

Incluso en la época en la que Medea vivía, niños ponían como sus metas vitales el poder ser como los héroes que tanta fama ganaban debido a sus aventuras. Pero a diferencia de su tiempo, en esta época los héroes no existían.

''Sé que la historia nunca te ha tratado como una heroína.'' Las cejas de Medea se fruncieron, esperando a ver que sería lo siguiente que diría sobre ella. ''Traidora, asesina...bruja.''

Eran palabras que siempre había escuchado dirigidas hacia ella. Estaba acostumbrada a oírlas.

Estaba acostumbrada.

Apretando un puño con fuerza, Medea mordía levemente su labio inferior.

No era la primera vez que había visto a alguien diciéndole esas palabras.

No sería la última vez.

Entonces…¿Por qué la afectaba tanto?

''Pero yo creo...que están equivocados'' Interrumpió Shirou, provocando que Medea relajara sus músculos de manera inconsciente.

''No te recordare todo por lo que has pasado...tampoco haré como que sé la totalidad de tu historia...solo te diré que estoy seguro de una cosa. Medea de Colchis...tu eres una princesa, no una bruja.''

Princesa y Bruja.

No eran simples sustantivos para Medea.

Cada una de esas palabras indicaba no quien era, sino cuál era el camino en el que estaba.

Bruja... Era el infierno en el que su vida se había convertido por la manipulación de los Dioses. Era el rol que había sido obligada a adoptar.

Princesa, sin embargo...era su vida antes de Jason. Su vida cuando aún tenía el control de sus acciones.

''Sé que es una estupidez hacer cosas como dejar que otro Magus sepa tu Origen y Elemento, que vea tu taller o contarle todas tus capacidades mágicas…'' Shirou no era consciente de que Medea era incapaz de articular una sola palabra. La atractiva mujer solo escuchaba. Solo podía escuchar.

''Pero aunque sea estúpido, eso no quiere decir que no sea lo correcto...Y para mí, no ha sido un error el confiar en ti.''

De manera casi automática, Medea se fijó en la marca rojiza que tenía el pelirrojo durante unos breves segundos, solo para después devolverle la mirada a los ojos dorados de Shirou.

''M-Mañana será un día complicado...creo que debería irme a dormir…'' Apretó sus puños con fuerza ante el ligero tartamudeo, pero siguió actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tenía que hacerlo.

De camino a su cuarto, fuera del alcance de Shirou, el rostro de Medea se tensaba cada vez más. Su respiración se agitaba, lo que trataba de calmar sin éxito llevándose una mano al pecho, como si le estuviera pidiendo a cierto órgano de su cuerpo que se tranquilizara.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta antes de que sus piernas colapsaran, provocando que su cuerpo acabara en el suelo, con solo la puerta a sus espaldas para apoyarse.

Quería odiarle.

Mirando al infinito, Medea no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara a su control. Ese joven...la había obligado a hacer algo que en sus tiempos nunca se permitiría hacer. Por su culpa había hecho algo que desafiaba todo lo que representaba, todo lo que había aprendido durante su vida…

Debería odiarle por ello.

Quería hacerlo.

En la soledad de su cuarto, bajo la protección de la luna, Medea se preguntaba cómo es que con solo unos días, Emiya Shirou... había provocado que Medea pidiera un deseo a los dioses.

''_Dioses...egoístas...egocéntricos...No tengo la menor duda de que a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, seguirán siendo igual de repugnantes…''_ Una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Medea. Una sonrisa de tristeza...de nostalgia...pero sobretodo, de esperanza. _''Aun así...si por algún casual...queda algún dios bondadoso…''_

''Por favor...que esto...no sea una ilusión.''

* * *

**(Algunos días después)**

La rutina diaria no había cambiado demasiado.

Sin importan cuán intensa hubiera sido esa conversación para Medea, todavía estaban en horario laboral, lo que significaba que Shirou había tenido que ir a clases todos los días siguientes hasta hoy. Gracias a su continuada convivencia con Shirou fue como Medea pudo apreciar varias de las facetas diferentes del heredero de los Emiya.

Podría sonar lógico para cualquier otra persona, pero Medea, por muchos años que hubiera vivido, nunca había experimentado la vida cotidiana voluntaria con otra persona. O al menos, una convivencia tan...pacífica.

Era casi un entretenimiento para ella el descubrir cada aspecto que su anfitrión mostraba en diversos momentos. La habilidad que demostraba cuando cocinaba...la calma que proyectaba cuando limpiaba...su concentración cuando practicaba magia…

Se estaba empezando a convertir en una especie de obsesión.

En estos momentos, ambos magos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras del monte Enzou, lugar en el que situaba el templo Ryuudou.

Gracias a las dotes carismáticas de Medea, Shirou la había acompañado uno de los días anteriores para comprar ropa con la que Medea pudiera salir sin ningún tipo de sospecha. Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, la elección de Medea había sido un top negro, una chaqueta vaquera y una falda larga.

Su sorpresa se centraba más que nada en la elección de su vestimenta superior.

Aunque no fuera algo considerado como 'raro', era algo peculiar en Japón una mujer adulta como Medea, y con facciones faciales tan delicadas como las suyas, vistiendo algo de apariencia tan...extranjera.

Desde fuera ella daba la impresión de ser una belleza elegante, por lo que uno se esperaría que hubiera decidido ropas que complementaran esas cualidades suyas.

Por suerte para Shirou, Medea no insistió en pedir su opinión sobre _el resto_ de la ropa que necesitaba...había límites que no debían ser cruzados fuera de una relación romántica.

''¿Seguro que no habrá ningún problema?'' Preguntaba Medea, tratando de comenzar una conversación. Aunque pasear con Shirou fuera una actividad bastante tranquilizadora, preferiría que hubiera una conversación que ocultara el silencio a su alrededor.

''Issei y yo somos buenos amigos, además de que su hermano mayor es un conocido de Fuji-nee y Neko-chan. Su padre es el encargado del templo.'' La peliazul reconocía el nombre de Taiga, la peculiar…¿amistad? de Shirou. Neko-chan, aunque ella no lo supiera, se trataba de la dueña del local en el que Shirou solía trabajar después de clases. De manera curiosa, los 3 adultos eran amigos cercanos. ''Además, algunas veces ayudo a los monjes con cualquier cosa que necesiten...Issei dice que ninguno de ellos se pensaría el negarme una visita.''

''¿Oh?'' Un rostro de completa curiosidad surgía en Medea, sonriendo de manera juguetona hacia el pelirrojo. ''¿Los ayudas sabiendo que no te negaran futuros favores?'' Preguntaba ella, divirtiéndose al ver como Shirou se indignaba ante la acusación.

''Sabes que nunca haría algo así!'' Exclamaba, ligeramente alterado. Al ver como su reacción provocaba que Medea soltara una risa ligera, Shirou se limitó a suspirar. _''Es como Fuji-nee…''_

''¿Y qué hay de posibles civiles?'' Preguntaba otra vez Medea.

''En esta zona de la ciudad el sintoísmo tiene mayor influencia.'' Viendo a su compañera, el rostro de Medea le indicaba que quería escuchar más. Ya fuera por tener más información, o por simplemente hacerle hablar, eso ya no lo sabía con exactitud. ''El Templo Ryuudou es budista...así que no está tan transitado como un templo sintoísta en esta zona.''

''Es increíblemente aburrido como los humanos nunca paran de depender en los dioses…''

''No es exactamente así.'' Respondía Shirou, ganándose de nuevo la atención de Medea. ''Por ejemplo, el sintoísmo no es algo basado en venerar dioses...es más un estilo de vida.''

''Ya veo…'' Comentaba ella. ''...el Grial me da información general sobre la época en la que soy invocada, pero es simplemente superficial. No sé con exactitud toda la información que la humanidad ha recabado hasta ahora...así que te agradezco que me ayudes a estar informada.'' Explicaba ella, para finalizar con una dulce sonrisa, una de las mayores debilidades de Shirou.

''Shirou, has venido.'' Le saludaba Issei en la entrada. ''Y quien es-''

''Hola Issei, perdona por causar molestias.'' Respondía al saludo, sin darse cuenta de la manera en la que estaba mirando a su compañera. ''Esta es Angitia, no conoce mucho sobre Fuyuki, y me había dicho que le encantaría visitar el templo. Si pued-''

''Perdona, Angitia-san, tengo que hablar de un asunto muy importante con Shirou.'' Interrumpió Issei, tirando del brazo del pelirrojo con fuerza para alejarlo de la mujer. ''¿Te importa esperar? Puedes mirar los alrededores mientras.''

Medea veía ligeramente entretenida la reacción de Issei. Esa era la reacción más común que se debería tener al conocerla. Por suerte para ella, Shirou no era para nada común. No solo su personalidad era algo a lo que ella nunca había estado expuesta, sino que la información que obtuvo gracias a su análisis confirmaba sus sospechas.

Incluso en términos mágicos, Shirou era el humano más único que Medea había llegado a conocer.

''No tardes mucho, Shirou.'' Decía ella, mientras empezaba a alejarse del lugar. ''Recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer esta noche.'' Finalizó, mientras sonreía de manera malvada a Issei.

Cuando la figura de la mujer se alejaba de los dos jóvenes, Issei se acercó al rostro de Shirou. ''Esa mujer es peligrosa.''

''¿Por qué lo dices?'' Preguntaba el pelirrojo con genuina curiosidad, sabiendo que su amigo nunca solía reaccionar de esa manera ante desconocidos.

''Shirou...esa mujer...me da una muy mala sensación. Me atrevería a decir que es incluso peor que lo que me hace sentir Tohsaka.''

Realmente una sorpresa.

''_¿Que puede haber de similar entre Tohsaka y Medea? Y algo que solo Issei puede detectar…''_

''¿Y qué es eso que tienes que hacer con ella esta noche?'' Preguntaba de manera más intensa, preocupado por el futuro de su amigo.

''No tienes que alarmarte Issei.'' Respondía Shirou, con una sonrisa que intentaba calmar al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. ''Angitia...es experta en temas que no se me dan muy bien...esta noche va a ayudarme con eso.''

''¿Es una profesora?''

''Algo...parecido.'' Respondía con una sonrisa más débil.

La mirada de Issei estaba llena de escepticismo. Por muy capaz que fuera Shirou en muchas cosas, era obvio para la gente cercana a él que confiaba demasiado en la gente.

''Shirou, ten cuidado con esa muj-''

''Shiiirou.'' Interrumpió Medea en la conversación, rodeando uno de los brazos del pelirrojo con toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. ''¿Nos vamos a casa ya?''

Al ver donde estaba situado su brazo, y que era lo que lo rodeaba, el cerebro de Shirou había entrado en un estado de desconexión temporal, en el que no era capaz de entender qué estaba pasando.

''P-Pero no teníamos qu-''

Issei veía, con la boca abierta, como Medea arrastraba a Shirou fuera del templo, sin poder siquiera reaccionar ante las acciones de la mujer peliazul. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa. Cuando había abrazado el brazo de Shirou, tuvo la sensación de que esa...arpía...se estaba burlando de él. Como si le hubiera dirigido una mirada que decía 'Shirou es de mi propiedad'.

''M-Medea! No tan rápido! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tenías que establecer una conexión con la Línea Ley?''

''No grites tanto Shirou, aun podrían escucharte.'' Respondía Medea sin preocupación, disfrutando de cada momento de nerviosismo por parte del pelirrojo. ''La conexión la establecí casi segundos después de que tu amigo empezara a decir cosas sobre mí a mis espaldas.''

Shirou se avergonzó, no queriendo que Medea pensara que él compartía la desconfianza que tenía Issei hacia ella.

''Shirou.'' Comenzaba Medea, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ''Aunque te agradezca que me des toda esta confianza, tienes que afrontar el hecho de que posiblemente seas la única persona en esta época que vaya a hacer algo así.'' Le decía con un tono más serio del que estaba usando antes.

Shirou sabía que ella tenía razón...pero no por ello significaba que le gustara la idea de que eso fuera a pasar.

''Si te conocieran...sabrían que no eres una mala persona.''

Una risa salida de los labios de Medea confundía a Shirou. ''No necesito la aceptación del mundo entero Shirou.'' Comentaba ella apretando su agarre, para vergüenza del adolescente. _''Tengo suficiente con la tuya.''_

''¿Hace falta que sigas arrastrándome?'' Preguntaba, sin poder controlar que su rostro adoptara los colores rojizos más brillantes posibles.

''Por supuesto. ¿Quién sabe si hay alguien mirando?''

''_¿Y por qué tienen que vernos así exactamente…?''_ No se atrevía a realizar esa pregunta. Durante el poco tiempo que había vivido junto a Medea, había aprendido ciertas cosas de ellas. Algunas eran cosas embarazosas, como el admitir que posiblemente era la mujer más atractiva que había conocido nunca.

Y otras eran más preocupantes. Como el hecho de que su habilidad para actuar era increíblemente destacable. Delante de cualquier público Medea podía adoptar el rol de una adolescente enamorada, una mujer tímida, o su peor pesadilla si ella quería.

Por suerte para él, lo peor que había hecho en su contra se limitaba a simples coqueteos con burla, mayormente para provocar que Taiga se abalanzara sobre él cual tigre rabioso.

Por tanto, en su inmensa sabiduría, Shirou trataba de no hacer nada que pudiera mostrarle un lado más terrorífico de Medea del que conocía.

''Ahora, quiero que te memorices unas frases. Para esta noche tienes que saberlas a la perfección, ¿entendido?''

''Todavía no me has dicho que has preparado para esta noche…''

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a su hogar, Medea se había dado cuenta de que Shirou se había acostumbrado al contacto entre ambos. O mejor dicho, no estaba tan alterado como al principio.

Sonriendo levemente, un dedo tocaba con suavidad la palma de su mano que poseía la marca rojiza. ''Eres un mago que se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿no?''

Usando su brazo libre para rascarse la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, Shirou seguía mirando al frente. ''Yo no diría que me especializo en eso...es simplemente que no se hacer otra cosa.''

Suspirando, Medea empujaba levemente al joven hacia un lado. ''Si yo lo llamo 'especializarse', es porque es verdad.''

Una sonrisa nerviosa de Shirou le decía a la maga que el pelirrojo no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

''Yo no puedo enseñarte nada sobre cuerpo a cuerpo, un Magus con orgullo no aprendería otra cosa que se saliera del campo de la magia.'' Explicaba ella, demostrando el código de honor que respetaba.

''¿Entonces?''

''Entonces…'' Continuaba Medea. ''Si yo no puedo enseñarte, ¿por qué no llamar a alguien que sí pueda?''

Bajando las escaleras del Monte Enzou, ya sin el contacto que Medea había forzado antes, los dos mantenían el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, Shirou tenía muchas preguntas de las que no podía obtener respuesta en ese momento. Demasiadas.

Se preguntaba por qué su amigo había reaccionado de esa manera con respecto a Medea, y qué relación tenía con Rin.

Tenía dudas de por qué Medea, desde los últimos días, había sido más abierta con él de lo que era cuando la acababa de conocer. Se burlaba más de él, iniciaba más contacto de lo normal…

¿Pero era algo malo?

Desde que había empezado a ser más directa, el rostro de Medea poseía una felicidad de la cual solo Shirou sabía identificar la intensidad.

No era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñando todos los dientes. Era una sonrisa más suave, pero que cuando aparecía, ayudaba a relajar la totalidad de su rostro.

Para Shirou, que no solo sabía la historia de Medea, sino que había sido la persona que la había salvado de desaparecer, verla con tanta calma y alegría, era una de las sensaciones más satisfactorias que había tenido el placer de experimentar.

Gracias a Medea, había podido comprender por qué su padre fue tan feliz al salvarle.

Si actuar de manera tan directa era una de las cosas que mantenían la felicidad de la atractiva peliazul, ¿podría él, la persona encargada de protegerla, negárselo?

Fuera como fuese, ahora no era el momento adecuado para pensar en eso.

Al parecer, tenía que memorizar algo...y tenía la ligera sospecha de que no sería una frase corta.

* * *

**(Esa misma noche. Taller de Shirou)**

Medea observaba como Shirou movía las cajas de un lado a otro, algunas demasiado grandes como para levantarlas en peso, y limitándose a empujarlas con todas sus fuerzas.

''Esa...era la última…'' Decía el joven entre profundas respiraciones. Después de apartar las diversas cajas que su padre había dejado almacenadas, pudo ver lo que Medea quería usar esa noche.

''¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?'' Preguntaba Shirou después de permitirse unos segundos para recuperar la respiración.

''¿Acaso no es obvio? Vas a invocar un Servant.''

Los dos magos se miraron el uno al otro durante varios segundos. Medea mantenía la mirada, en un gesto por demostrarle a Shirou que no estaba bromeando. Shirou simplemente trataba de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, sin saber si podía haber sido una broma, o tener un significado diferente al que había entendido.

Cuando ya era evidente que Medea iba en serio, los ojos de Shirou comenzaron a abrirse más de lo normal. ''¿Q-Que?''

Suspirando ante la reacción de Shirou, Medea levantaba una mano para gesticular. ''Eres un mago que quiere involucrarse en la Guerra del Santo Grial, ¿no es lógico que invoques un Servant? Además de que, un Espíritu Heroico es sin duda la persona con mejor experiencia que podrías tener para enseñarte a pelear.''

La lógica era aplastante, por ello Shirou no sabía que responder en contra del argumento de Medea. Por muy estúpido que sonara, Shirou nunca había pensado en participar como Master. Pero escuchándolo de los labios de Medea, tenía sentido. Iba a participar de todas maneras, pero como Master no solo eliminaba la posibilidad de que un Magus sin escrúpulos se uniera a la Guerra, sino que otro Servant a parte de Medea podría ayudarle a salvar al mayor número de gente posible.

''Y…¿será tan fácil invocar un Servant? ¿Solo hace falta ese círculo?'' Preguntaba Shirou mientras señalaba el círculo mágico que antes estaba oculto por las cajas.

''El ritual de invocación es bastante sencillo...Si quisieras, podrías usar solo ese círculo y un catalizador...Pero para que no haya ningún problema, recitaras el encantamiento que te obligue a memorizar.'' Solo Medea podía decir de manera tan adorable algo como el hecho de que prácticamente le obligó a memorizar cada palabra a recitar sin un segundo de descanso.

Acercándose al círculo, Shirou lo inspeccionaba con meticulosidad. ''¿Catalizador? Que yo sepa no tengo ninguno.'' Comentaba él.

''No te preocupes por eso, limítate a invocar.'' Respondía Medea, mientras miraba su espalda con intensidad. Tenía que estar atenta a lo que iba a pasar, no podía ignorar un solo detalle.

''Vale…'' Viendo como su nueva amistad quería que él se convirtiera en un Master de manera tan intensa, Shirou respiró profundamente. Después de expulsar todo el aire que había recogido, se mantuvo recto frente al círculo mágico en el suelo.

Levantando la mano con su palma abierta, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

''**Que la plata y el acero sean la esencia.'' **Sus palabras resonaron por toda la habitación con fuerza.

Medea sintió un ligero escalofrío al escuchar la voz de Shirou. Cuando estaba tan concentrado, usando su magia...era una vista digna de admiración.

''**Que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la base.''**

Al igual que Mitsuzuri, una de las cualidades que Medea más admiraba de Shirou era su capacidad para realizar sus entrenamientos con tanto...respeto.

''**Que el dorado sea el color al que rindo homenaje.''**

Sabía perfectamente que Shirou no amaba la magia. No era algo que definiría sus metas vitales, ni algo que modificara su visión sobre el mundo.

''**Que se levante un muro contra el viento que caerá.''**

Para Shirou Emiya, la magia era solo una herramienta. Algo que podía usar para facilitar su trabajo.

''**Que se cierren las cuatro puertas cardinales.''**

Aun así, que tratara con tanto respeto algo que él solo veía como una herramienta...era bastante honorable.

''**Deja que gire el camino de tres direcciones desde la Corona hasta el Reino.''**

El joven Emiya representaba todo lo que a un nivel subconsciente siempre había querido.

''**Que ahora sea declarado; Tu carne me servirá, y mi destino estará junto a tu espada.''**

Alguien con el que sentirse segura. Alguien con quien poder mostrar sus debilidades sin miedo a ser herida por ello.

''**Sométete al llamamiento del Santo Grial.''**

Una persona de la que Medea tenía la completa seguridad de que nunca la traicionaría.

''**Responde, si te someterías a esta voluntad, y a esta verdad.''**

Le daba igual que estuviera actuando de manera apresurada. Medea había experimentado toda una vida de dolor y traición, por razones fuera de su control. Había sido marcada con toda una eternidad conocida como una bruja, aunque dicha bruja fuera creada por los caprichos de los Dioses.

''**Un juramento será jurado aquí.''**

En el desierto que era su vida, había encontrado al fin el único rastro de agua que no se trataba de una ilusión. Una muestra de aquello de lo que siempre fue negada, de aquello que siempre había deseado.

''**Obtendré todas las virtudes del Cielo entero;''**

¿Que había de malo en apegarse a la única sensación de confort que había sentido en décadas?

''**Dominaré todos los males del Infierno entero.''**

Shirou Emiya se había convertido en algo con valor para ella...y haría todo lo posible para que el mundo no se lo arrebatase antes de tiempo.

''**Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por tres grandes palabras de poder,''**

La habitación brillaba cada vez con mayor intensidad, corrientes de prana moviendo papeles de un lugar a otro. Pero Shirou no prestaba atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba. Concentrado, solo miraba al frente.

''**Sal del anillo del control, protector del santo equilibrio!''** Exclamaba Shirou con fuerza, terminando la última frase necesaria para la invocación.

Esperando expectante a quien hubiera respondido la invocación, Shirou de repente sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Apareciendo de manera tan inmediata, el Emiya apoyo con rapidez sus piernas en el suelo, mientras clavaba sus dedos en el pecho, tratando de contener el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Segundos después, un río de sangre comenzara a brotar de la tos del pelirrojo, alertando a Medea

''Shirou!'' Corriendo a su lado, comenzó a usar su magia curativa en el joven, su rostro lleno de preocupación y confusión debido a lo ocurrido. Mirando a su alrededor no podía identificar a nadie que pudiera calificarse como Servant, y las luces del círculo mágico se había apagado, indicando la finalización del ritual.

''_¿Ha...fallado…?''_ Su mano se metía por debajo de la camisa de Shirou, buscando el mayor contacto posible para facilitar su curación. _''No...el ritual funcionó...alguien había respondido a su llamado...pero él…¿lo rechazó?''_

Cuando vio que la respiración de Shirou se relajaba, apartaba su mano con lentitud, para después mirar el rostro del joven. ''¿Estas bien?'' Preguntaba, aun preocupada.

Mostrándole una sonrisa, Shirou trataba de reducir las preocupaciones de Medea. ''Perf-''

Como si hubiera estado esperando el momento oportuno, una explosión de prana se originó en el centro del círculo. No tan peligrosa como para destruir la zona, pero sí como para crear una corriente de viento que arrastrara a los dos magos a lo largo de la habitación.

Levantándose con rapidez, Shirou se posiciono delante de Medea con la intención de defenderla de cualquier cosa que pueda ser una amenaza.

Sus ojos se enfocaban en la figura que había aparecido del humo generado por la explosión. Una figura protegida por una armadura de más o menos la altura de Shirou, pero que aun así se veía imponente, con colores rojo y plateado plasmados en ella, y dos cuernos parecidos a los de un dragón sobresaliendo de su casco.

Clavando su espada en el suelo, el casco metálico comenzaba a...desmontarse por sí solo, mostrando a la persona que había debajo de la intimidante armadura.

''Soy Mordred, el único heredero de Arthur Pendragon.'' Exclamaba la persona con fuerza en su voz.

''Así que, te pregunto.'' Una sonrisa felina aparecía en el rostro del caballero. ''¿Eres tu mi Master?''

Y así, delante suya, había una persona salida de las leyendas artúricas tan conocidas por el mundo entero, preguntándole si era su maestro. Su mente empezaba a cuestionarse mil cosas, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo de que su cerebro no se estuviera sobrecalentando por el estrés mental.

Podría centrarse en el hecho de que la Leyenda del Rey Arturo era real, o de que la persona que lo mató supuestamente era considerada un héroe por el Grial. Pero ninguna de esas cosas era más importante que el dato que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

''No sabía... que Mordred fuera una mujer-''

El rostro de Shirou se tensó al notar como la punta de su espada era colocada con rapidez frente a su rostro, mientras la mujer rubia delante suya le miraba con la mayor sed de sangre que había experimentado en toda su vida. Solo desvió su mirada durante un segundo para ver los sellos en su mano, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos con una frialdad que amenazaba con congelar su propia alma.

''Por tu bien, Master, no volverás a mencionar ese tema nunca más.''

Shirou tragaba saliva mientras le devolvía la mirada a aquellos ojos esmeralda.

Habían varias cosas que había podido confirmar esa noche.

Al parecer, el hijo de Arthur Pendragon, el mismísimo Caballero de la Traición que acabó con la vida del Rey durante la batalla de Camlann...era una mujer.

Segundo...Por alguna extraña razón, no paraba de encontrar héroes con historias relacionadas con la traición.

Y por supuesto, sus sospechas del día en el que salvó a Medea habían sido confirmadas.

Había algo en las Servants femeninas...que a sus ojos las convertía en los seres más bellos que había tenido la suerte de conocer. Incluso Mordred, en su armadura mientras le amenazaba con su espada, mostrando lo que parecían ser unos realmente afilados colmillos, poseía una belleza comparable a la de Medea.

Mientras que la Princesa de Colchis representaba la elegancia con sus facciones delicadas, Mordred tenía un encanto de naturaleza más...salvaje.

Toda la escena era vista por Medea, que sin molestarse en intentar levantarse del suelo, solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente.

''_Todo en lo que Shirou está involucrado...carece de cualquier tipo de lógica…'' _Pensaba con resignación.

* * *

Antes que nada, agradecer al usuario **Alquimeizer** por su ayuda para la construccion de esta historia. Al principio era incluso patetico lo poco que sabia de Fate, y él me ayudo a tener una mayor comprensión de este universo.

Este capítulo tiene mayormente la **función de Prologo**. Esta solamente enfocado en Shirou, y actua como **una introduccion** al universo que esta por desarrollarse. No quiere decir que los demas capitulos sean iguales.

Ya que esto es un fic nuevo, y encima de un universo que no controlo, cualquier critica es bien recibida. Incluso si es para decir que el capitulo es mierda, pero no os olvideis de decir el motivo de por que es mierda. Ayudaria a que, dado el caso, lo puedo convertir en menos mierda.

Asumiendo que esto lo lea gente, y que aparte les interese ver más, cualquier sugerencia es aceptada. De momento me ayudaria saber si los capitulos estan bien asi de largos, o si necesitan ser mas cortos.

Si tienen alguna duda y no quieren esperar a que vuelva a subir otro capitulo, mensaje privado sin problema.

Hasta la proxima. ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Preludio de Guerra

**Aviso:** Este capítulo está llenito de información.

Dudas resueltas y demás, al final. Disfruten.

* * *

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse con bastante lentitud, casi con la esperanza de que si tardaba más tiempo en abrirlos podría regresar al mundo de los sueños. Pero después de unos interminables segundos, era bastante evidente que sus deseos de seguir durmiendo no se cumplirían.

A pesar de que la única acción lógica era la de levantarse, seguía sin realizar ningún movimiento. No se levantaba de su cama, no enfocaba su vista en ningún lugar. Posiblemente necesitando unos momentos para recuperar su energía, o tal vez tratando de averiguar si aún seguía soñando.

Pero la tranquilidad nunca es eterna.

Después de unos momentos mirando a la nada, el sonido de un teléfono empezó a escucharse por toda la casa. Era un sonido molesto, repetitivo, casi parecido a una voz que no paraba de gritarle 'levántate!'.

Esperó durante un leve período de tiempo, rezando para que quien fuera que estuviera llamando se rindiera al no recibir una respuesta instantánea.

¡No sería su culpa!

Era bastante creíble pensar que a esas horas todavía seguía durmiendo y, por ende, incapaz de responder a la llamada.

¿Quién llama a las 6 de la mañana? ¿No sabían que necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para descansar?

'_Puede que sea algo importante_' Era la frase que se repetía en su cabeza, puede que incluso de manera más molesta que el sonido de su teléfono. Con resignación, abandonó la comodidad de su cama para responder a la persona que le había arruinado la mañana, y posiblemente el resto del día.

''¿¡Quién es!?'' Preguntó con rudeza, ignorando cualquier intento de entablar una conversación amistosa.

Una ligera pausa indicaba que la persona al otro lado del teléfono no se esperaba la agresividad con la que le habían cuestionado.

''¿Segundo Propietario?'' Preguntaba una voz masculina con cuidado, intentando hacer todo lo posible por evitar recibir la furia de aquella persona.

Fue al escuchar su pregunta cuando se dió cuenta de que **si** que se trataba de algo importante. Solo un colectivo usaría ese nombre.

''Si... ¿Con quién hablo?'' Su tono de voz, aunque ya no tan agresivo, mostraba una frialdad calculadora digna de una persona de su posición. A pesar de que no le gustaran los aspectos y obligaciones políticas que debía asumir frente a estas situaciones, era un rol que debía cumplir.

La voz del hombre era más calmada al ver que se había reducido la agresividad hacia él. ''Como representante de la Iglesia, queremos informarle de que todos los preparativos han sido completados con éxito. Tanto nuestro rol en la Guerra por comenzar, como la ayuda que podemos ofrecerle al Segundo Propietario de Fuyuki, están actualmente operativos.''

Segundo Propietario. Era un título dado a la familia Tohsaka por la Asociación de Magos, con la finalidad de administrar todo lo sobrenatural en la tierra que les haya sido confiada, en su caso, Fuyuki. La Iglesia, no solo por su historia de cooperación con los Tohsaka, sino por su rol como mediadores en las Guerras del Santo Grial de Fuyuki, tenía el papel de asistir a los Tohsaka en asuntos que no supusieran darle una ventaja al Master de dicha familia de magos sobre los demás participantes.

Daba igual si un Tohsaka participaba en dicha Guerra, seguía teniendo sus responsabilidades como Segundo Propietario, o Supervisor, de Fuyuki.

Rin podía notar como un dolor de cabeza aparecía por cada palabra que el representante de la Iglesia usaba. No solo por la estupidez por parte de la Iglesia al pensar que podían 'mediar' la Guerra que estaba por comenzar, sino por el hombre en cuestión con el que estaba hablando.

Aunque fuera joven, sus responsabilidades con la Asociación de Magos eran las mismas que las que había tenido su padre. Todo lo que pasaba en Fuyuki de carácter sobrenatural, ella tenía que saberlo, y autorizarlo.

Sabía perfectamente quién era el representante que la Iglesia había mandado, y tenía que controlar todas sus fuerzas para no ir corriendo a la Iglesia de Fuyuki y eliminar cada célula que poseyera ese hombre.

''Kotomine…'' Empezó ella, sin ser capaz de evitar decir su nombre junto a un imperceptible rugido, digno de una leona salvaje. ''Sabes perfectamente que tu papel en esta Guerra es...cuestionable.''

La ira de Rin crecía al escuchar una ligera risita como respuesta.

El valor de ese hombre…

''Se que será bastante improbable que consiga tu confianza, pero no por ello dejaré de hacer mi trabajo como mediador.''

''Me hará falta algo más que palabras para creerme eso.'' Dijo la adolescente con dureza.

La respuesta del hombre tardó unos segundos en aparecer. ''Entonces, ¿por qué no empiezo a demostrarlo ahora?'' Preguntó Kotomine, con algo de diversión en su pregunta.

Al ver que Rin no había respondido de ninguna manera, interpretó que la joven estaba esperando a que aclarara sus intenciones. ''Como mediador actualmente activo de la Guerra del Santo Grial, puedo confirmar, heredera de los Tohsaka, que los Servant Saber y Assassin han sido invocados recientemente.''

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, Kotomine sabiendo que la información recibida había sorprendido a la joven Tohsaka. Estaba usando todo su control mental para evitar reirse...no le convenía que Rin pensara que se lo estaba tomando todo como una broma.

''Lugar y tiempo.'' _Preguntó_ secamente la joven Magus.

''No puedo saber de manera exacta el lugar de sus invocaciones, pero sí puedo asegurarte que ha sido en Fuyuki.'' Contestaba él, para nada ofendido ante la falta de modales de la joven heredera de los Tohsaka. ''Con respecto al tiempo de su invocación...Saber fue invocado hace un día, y Assassin en estos mismos momentos.''

''¿Cuantas clases quedan por invocar?'' Rin tenía la sospecha de que toda la situación se estaba descontrolando de la peor manera posible, pero no permitiría que Kotomine supiera la verdadera magnitud del problema que le acababa de presentar.

''Rider, Archer y Lancer.''

La guerra aún no había empezado, y ya estaba comenzando a odiar cada detalle sobre ella.

Como cabeza de familia de los Tohsaka, Rin tenía el poder y autoridad como para conocer a todos los magos que quisieran residir en su territorio, y darles permiso para adquirir una propiedad en la que establecer su familia si así quisiera ella.

Estaba bastante segura de que los Einzbern, gracias a sus conocimientos superiores sobre el Grial, eran una de las familias que había invocado un Servant antes de tiempo. El problema es que habían otros 3 Servants invocados, cuyos Masters desconocía. Kotomine le había dicho que Saber y Assassin acababan de ser invocados. Por lo tanto, el Magus restante, ya fuera el Master de Berserker o Caster, llevaba bastante tiempo ocultandole su presencia y su rol como participante de la Guerra.

Las alarmas de su cabeza sonaban con fuerza, temiendo que las intenciones de ese Magus desconocido fueran hostiles, cuando se encontraban en una situación **diferente** a cualquier otra Guerra, donde no les convenía empezar hostilidades entre ellos.

Si en unos días ninguno de los Masters de Saber y Assassin contactaban con ella, significaría todavía más peligro de un conflicto.

Básicamente, la situación actual era bastante preocupante.

''_No puedo permitirme esperar a que las cosas se arreglen solas, tengo que actuar!''_ Tenía que encontrar a aquellos estúpidos Masters y hacerles entrar en razón, tenía que invocar a su Servant para que la protegiera en el caso de que dichos Masters fueran más idiotas de lo humanamente posible, y tenía que decirle a _ella_ que invocara su Servant también.

''Tengo asuntos que atender Kotomine. No creas que lo que has hecho hoy te diferencia de _él_, tienes un largo camino por recorrer.'' La llamada finalizó justo antes de que pudiera responderle de alguna manera.

...

Mirando el teléfono con ligera curiosidad, lo dejó en la mesa lentamente, pensando detenidamente en la conversación que acababa de tener con la heredera de los Tohsaka. Sin poder evitarlo, una leve sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios.

''Eres bastante afortunado…'' Comenzó a hablarle a la nada, su vista fijándose en una pared de la habitación. ''Si cualquier otra persona hubiera sido elegida como representante de la Iglesia en Fuyuki, definitivamente le habrían mencionado a la joven Tohsaka sobre lo irregular...casi imposible...que ha sido tu invocación.''

Los ojos de aquel hombre demostraban varias emociones. Resignación, diversión, frustración, arrogancia, tristeza...pero mientras decía aquellas últimas palabras al vacío, sin nadie que le escuchara, una emoción predominaba frente a las demás. Esperanza.

''¿Cómo afectarás el curso de esta Guerra...Master de Saber?''

* * *

''Master! ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos mira de esa manera?''

Un ligero tic aparecía en la ceja del joven Emiya. Estaba usando gran parte de su cerebro para evitar que sus hormonas tomaran el control de sus ojos, y la parte restante de su mente en pensar si la enérgica rubia se estaba burlando de él o si de verdad era tan ingenua.

''Es por tu...ropa.'' Respondió el pelirrojo, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ella mientras decía esas palabras.

''¿Qué pasa con mi ropa? Es cómoda, y me da libertad para moverme como quiera!''

Shirou no pudo evitar escanear la nueva apariencia de la Servant a su lado. Su atuendo consistía en un top que dejaba la totalidad de su abdomen al descubierto, una chaqueta de cuero carmesí, y unos shorts vaqueros que con suerte cubrían sus nalgas. Aunque el cuerpo de Mordred fuera considerablemente pequeño, esas ropas ayudaban a realzar la figura que siempre había permanecido oculta bajo una armadura.

''En Japón es muy raro ver mujeres enseñando... t-tanta...piel.'' Shirou se aclaraba la garganta para evitar tartamudear por los nervios. ''Puede que en zonas específicas...como Akihabara, o Shinjuku...pero gran parte de la gente todavía no se ha acostumbrado a ver ese estilo de ropa. Posiblemente nos miran porque están pensando que eres la novia de algún Yakuza.''

No es que las japonesas se taparan todo rincón de su cuerpo, pero era bastante raro ver en un día normal mucha gente enseñando la piel de su torso. Normalmente lo máximo que dejaban al descubierto era las piernas, pero claro, Shirou tampoco vivía en la zona más moderna de Japón.

''¿Así que era por eso?'' Murmuraba Mordred. ''Que tontería…''

''Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que en esa tienda venden ese tipo de ropa?''

''No lo sabía.''

Ante la mirada de confusión de Shirou, los labios de Mordred formaban una gran sonrisa felina, mostrando sus colmillos en señal de orgullo. ''Cuando quiero algo y no sé dónde está, me dejo llevar por mi intuición y lo encuentro!''

''_¿Intuición?''_

El joven Emiya tenía muchas dificultades para saber si Mordred tenía los mismos gustos que Medea en cuestión de burlarse de él, o si de verdad era todo tan simple.

''Gracias por comprarme la ropa, Master!'' La voz de Mordred le sacaba de sus pensamientos. ''Habría sido muy aburrido acompañarte en mi Forma Espiritual.''

Era raro como una sonrisa donde se le podían ver los colmillos podía ser tan adorable.

''N-No te preocupes.'' Respondía con rapidez. ''Hice lo mismo con Medea, habría sido injusto que no te hubiera dejado llevar lo que quisieras.''

La postura de Mordred cambió nada más escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, adoptando un rostro de seriedad que le respondía a Shirou la duda de cómo podía una chica tan pequeña y adorable ser uno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

A su lado ya no estaba Mordred... Estaba mirando a los ojos del Caballero de la Traición, uno de los Caballeros más cercanos a la historia de Arthur Pendragon.

''Ya que estamos hablando de esa _bruja_.'' Decía la rubia, con bastante frialdad al usar la palabra bruja. ''¿Dónde está en estos momentos?''

Durante los primeros segundos en los que aquellos preciosos ojos esmeralda le observaban, como si intentaran congelarle en ese mismo instante, Shirou se olvidó de respirar.

Era una mirada tan imponente...no podía evitar pensar en cómo de grandes eran realmente los límites entre los humanos y los Servants.

''Medea…'' Comenzó a hablar, tratando de pensar en todos los detalles de su charla con ella esa mañana. ''Dijo que como nuestra relación Master-Servant es muy reciente, que dedicáramos el día a conocernos, mientras ella se ocupaba de aumentar la seguridad de la casa.''

Los ojos de Mordred se entrecerraron al recibir la respuesta de su Master. ''¿Y se puede saber por qué confías la seguridad de _nuestra_ base a esa bruja manipuladora?''

Shirou dejó de caminar, provocando que Mordred parara unos pasos por delante de él, para después mirarle con confusión. No sabía por qué, pero le incomodaba bastante la manera en la que esos ojos dorados la miraban detenidamente. ¿Estaba analizando si era una amenaza?

''_Imposible_.'' Pensaba ella. Ningún humano sería tan estúpido como para pelear contra un Servant. Pero entonces, que er-

''¿Estas bien, Mordred?'' Fue la pregunta que llegó a oídos de la joven rubia. Un tono de voz que activaba todas las alarmas de su cuerpo, pero sin saber por qué. No era como cuando escuchaba las palabras de su madre cuando tenía alguna presa a la que quería manipular, ni como cuando escuchaba a sus numerosos compañeros de la Mesa Redonda hablar sobre mujeres, y su cuerpo se tensaba para evitar responder de una manera sospechosa.

No.

Solo había un momento en el que su cuerpo reaccionaba...se activaba...de esa manera.

''¿A qué viene esa pregunta?'' Su voz solo mostraba curiosidad, con ciertos tonos de frialdad.

Como le molestaba la manera en la que esos ojos seguían mirándola fijamente... como si estuvieran sacando información que ni ella misma conocía.

''Cada vez que hablas de Medea te alteras.'' Comenzaba a explicar el pelirrojo, sin saber exactamente porque era raro hacer esa pregunta. ''No sé si ha pasado algo entre Medea y tu...pero sea lo que sea, me gustaría poder ayudarte.''

Débil.

Era la única palabra que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que intentaba describir a su Master. Su manera de actuar, esos ojos que le mostraba llenos de inocencia, esa preocupación tan intensa en alguien que acaba de conocer, y su excesiva confianza con alguien que no dudaría en manipularle.

Si Shirou hubiera nacido en su época, habían muchas posibilidades de que no hubiera sobrevivido.

Aunque también era verdad que, sin saber nunca por qué, la mano derecha del Rey era uno de los Caballeros más débiles (en su opinión). Puede que Arthur viera algo oculto en aquellos que Mordred consideraba débiles, o puede que simplemente se apiadara de ellos.

''No es nada.'' Respondió ella, ligeramente más calmada. Desviando su mirada del joven pelirrojo, añadió. ''No me fio de ella...me recuerda a mi madre.''

Shirou dedicó unos segundos para acceder a sus tan extensos recuerdos sobre las leyendas artúricas. ''¿Morgan Le Fay?''

El rostro que hizo Mordred al escuchar el nombre de su madre le recordó a Shirou por lo que había pasado aquel primer día, cuando observó en primera fila la espada de Mordred casi tocando su rostro. Aunque tuviera una actitud parecida en cierto sentido a la de Taiga, eran momentos como estos los que hacían obvio para Shirou que Mordred era una persona que no comprendía.

Ni por que le molestaba tanto que la viera como una mujer, ni por qué parecía que tampoco era su objetivo el tener un estilo de vida completamente masculino (debido a su ropa)...y sobre todo, el por qué hizo lo que hizo.

''_Supongo que por eso Medea quería que nos conociéramos mejor…_'' Argumentaba el pelirrojo en su mente.

''No te preocupes.'' Le dijo Shirou, levantando sus brazos como signo de rendición. ''Tienes razones para desconfiar de Medea, y es cierto que si ha hecho cosas...no muy respetables.''

En cierto sentido, comprendía a la joven Caballero a su lado. Podía entender con facilidad porque no quería compartir mucho de su pasado, o de lo que opinaba de este. Hay veces en las que hablar no siempre ayuda a sanar.

''Pero...no creo que sea justo atribuirle toda la culpa a ella.'' Añadía el Emiya. ''Sus acciones, aunque horribles…''

Mordred esperó, creyendo que tal vez su Master estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas que usar. Al centrar su atención en él, sin embargo, vió que el conflicto interno del pelirrojo era más complejo que una búsqueda de vocabulario.

Por mucho que quisiera explicar toda su perspectiva sobre Medea, lo cierto es que el Emiya no sentía que tuviera el derecho de hablar del pasado de la preciosa Caster a sus espaldas.

''_Realmente quiere defenderla…_'' Era la observación que hacía Mordred en sus pensamientos. '_'Pero…¿quiere defenderla porque hay algo en esa bruja que vale la pena defender...o está siendo manipulado?''_

Mordred era incapaz de decidir si la confianza que depositaba Shirou en Medea era algo producto de su idiotez, o si de verdad existía algo que ella no podía ver. En todos sus años de vida nunca llego a comprender el método por el cual su padre decidía las cosas. Ni su confianza en Caballeros como Bedivere o Agravain, ni sus acciones ante la traición de Lancelot...ni su reacción al revelarle su tan ocultado secreto.

Aunque resultaba una locura para la homúnculo el comparar a su padre (el mejor Rey que tuvo Bretaña, el dueño de Excalibur y asesino del malvado dragón Vortigern) con su Master (un adolescente tan incompetente cuerpo a cuerpo como inocente ante los peligros que le rodeaban), había cierta duda en el interior de la rubia.

Si ambos se hubieran llegado a encontrar, ¿habrían sido capaces de entenderse el uno al otro? ¿Podrían ver en el otro cosas que ella era incapaz de detectar?

''Master.''

Shirou no sabía cómo identificar el tono que acababa de usar su recién adquirida Servant. No era un tono de voz frío o enfadado, ni enérgico y alegre. Puede que fuera lo más parecido a una calma neutral que había escuchado de Mordred.

''¿Si?'' Respondió él, ignorando sus propios pensamientos.

Sin dirigirle la mirada al joven a su lado, Mordred preguntó. ''¿Qué opinas sobre mi padre?''

Inesperado.

Para Shirou, la idea de que Mordred quisiera preguntarle sobre Arthur era impensable. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo estaba consiguiendo aparentar que su pregunta no le había dejado casi en estado de shock.

''No...No lo sé.'' Viendo como Mordred parecía empezar a arrepentirse de haberle preguntado aquello, Shirou trató de responder con rapidez. ''Después de conocer a Medea...me di cuenta de que tal vez lo escrito no tenga nada que ver con lo que pasó realmente…''

Inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, Shirou no se daba cuenta de que había conseguido captar la absoluta atención de Mordred. ''Según lo escrito, Medea es una traidora...una bruja. Pero la realidad es diferente...realmente es solo una mujer que ha traicionado porque la traición es lo único que ha experimentado.''

_Si quieres saber por qué no te di el trono...es porque no tienes las aptitudes de un Rey._

Los ojos de Mordred se abrían ligeramente con sorpresa.

¿Por qué estaba recordando justo ese momento en específico? ¿Por qué ahora?

''Supongo que lo que quiero decir es...hasta que no lo conozca en persona, nunca sabré cómo es realmente.''

Ambos ignoraban las miradas ocasionales que recibían de los que pasaban a su alrededor. Miradas de curiosidad, ante lo poco común que era ver a una joven de apariencia extranjera con ropas tan reveladoras, junto a otro joven con un color de pelo solo visto en algún cosplayer de Akihabara

Shirou tenía razón, y Mordred lo sabía. Su opinión sobre Arthur Pendragon no serviría de nada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Rey de los Caballeros había gobernado. Aunque sus leyendas hayan perdurado, nunca estaría claro la exactitud de estas.

Su Master solo conocería la versión de Arthur que un escritor aleatorio había mostrado, no el verdadero y respetable Pendragon que había continuado con orgullo el legado de Uther.

Y aun así…

''Y...basándote solo en sus leyendas…¿cuál es tu opinión?''

Fue unos momentos lo que necesitó para pensar su respuesta. Unos momentos en los que luego se dio cuenta, de que no había nada que pensar.

A pesar de que acababa de conocer a Mordred, Shirou tenía claro que el hecho de que ella quisiera hablar de su padre era algo que no debería esperar que pasara muy a menudo. Por la razón que fuera, había decidido empezar este tema, así que... ¿por qué no responder con la misma sinceridad?

''Lo admiro.'' Fue su respuesta. No pensaba que fuera necesario ampliar en detalles, o explicarse.

''...'' Los puños de Mordred se apretaron con fuerza, sus colmillos estando al borde de romper la piel de sus labios. Shirou ignoraba la reacción de su Saber frente a sus palabras, limitándose simplemente a pensar en lo que habían hablado.

Puede que si llegara a conocer al verdadero Arthur Pendragon, las cosas no serían igual de lo que había imaginado. Era muy posible que no fuera quien estaba representado en las diferentes novelas. A lo mejor era arrogante. A lo mejor era como Jason. Puede que nunca pudieran llevarse bien.

Pero ahora mismo, solo conociendo sus historias...solo conociendo, no solo lo que le hace pensar el leer sus leyendas, sino la nostalgia que llega a sentir al revivirlas…

Si...esa era la única respuesta que podría haber dado. Puede que no fuera la respuesta más sensata hacia la persona que provocó el evento tan conocido como la batalla de Camlann, pero sí la más sincera.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, Mordred habiendo perdido la energía que la había impulsado a arrastrar a Shirou entre tiendas y tiendas hasta donde pudiera encontrar aquello que necesitaba. Solo se limitaron a establecer ciertas normas, como convencer a Mordred de que siempre que hubiera algún invitado en la residencia de los Emiya, ella debería permanecer en su Forma Espiritual.

Es verdad que buscando alguna historia creíble, no era imposible pensar que Mordred podría ganar la aprobación de Taiga para quedarse en su hogar indefinidamente, pero Shirou sospechaba que la joven rubia no poseía las habilidades teatrales de Medea, ni Taiga poseía la paciencia para aceptar que Shirou quisiera meter a otra mujer más bajo su techo.

...

A Mordred tanta calma le aburría.

La heredera de Arthur Pendragon no era una simple mujer, que disfrutaba de un paseo por la ciudad mientras hablaba con un hombre.

No.

Mordred era un Caballero de la Mesa Redonda. En su propio origen espiritual estaba la necesidad de entrenar, de batallar...de proteger tanto Bretaña, como ser el orgullo de esta.

''Ya he vuelto!'' Exclamaba Shirou al abrir las puertas de su casa, mientras llevaba a un cuarto libre las bolsas con ropa de repuesto para Mordred.

El estilo de vida de su nuevo Master era solo similar a como las mujeres casadas de su época vivían en tiempos de paz...aburrido...sin acción...sin honor.

''Por fin!'' Exclamaba con cansancio Medea desde el suelo. ''Shirou! Ven!''

Un gran sentimiento de molestia aparecía en el pecho de Mordred al ver cómo, sin dudar ni un solo segundo, su Master respondía con rapidez al llamado de la bruja.

''¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?'' Como siempre, lo primero que preguntaba Shirou era sobre el bienestar de los demás. Haciendo un gesto para que se callara, Medea, sin moverse del suelo, le acercaba una pulsera al pelirrojo.

''Póntela.'' Fue lo único que dijo, ignorando que su petición había activado las alarmas de Mordred.

Sin dejarle tiempo a la Pendragon para comentar sobre la situación, Shirou se colocó casi inmediatamente la pulsera en su brazo derecho.

Lo que siguió a continuación fueron unos segundos en total silencio, donde Mordred esperaba con sus músculos tensos cualquier tipo de amenaza procedente de la bruja, mientras que Shirou simplemente esperaba a que Medea le explicara qué le pasaba.

El silencio que se había formado en la habituación fue roto al escuchar como Medea suspiraba con intensidad, como si hubiera estado bastante tiempo conteniendo la respiración.

''Mucho mejor…'' Lentamente, Medea realizaba un ligero esfuerzo para poder incorporarse. Al fin y al cabo, mantener una conversación mientras estaba tirada en el suelo no era bastante cómodo.

Para mayor frustración de Mordred, que estaba haciendo uso de todo control mental posible para evitar materializar su espada, Medea ignoraba la presencia de la Servant rubia. Sus ojos azules solo se enfocaban en Shirou, observándolo como si fuera un texto difícil de desencriptar.

''¿Cómo te sientes?''

La pregunta confundió enormemente a Shirou, sin saber exactamente cómo proceder a continuación. Medea, viendo que el joven pelirrojo tenía problemas para comprender su situación, aclaraba. ''¿Te sientes más cansado...o con algún dolor...depresión?''

El Emiya se limitó a negar con su cabeza, temiendo que si usaba sus palabras su confusión no conseguiría permitirle aclarar nada. La maga de Colchis concentraba su mirada en el pecho de Shirou, llevándose una mano a su barbilla para adoptar una pose de mayor concentración.

''¿Y ahora?''

De uno de los bolsillos, la atractiva peliazul sacó una pulsera exactamente idéntica a la que tenía Shirou en estos momentos. Sin esperar a obtener ninguna aprobación, Medea colocó dicha pulsera junto a la otra, para después dedicar toda su atención al rostro de su salvador.

''Igual…'' Respondía Shirou, con un poco más de seguridad.

''Fascinan-''

''Suficiente!''

El grito de Mordred provocó que Medea finalmente prestara atención a la nueva residente de la casa, mientras que Shirou tensaba su cuerpo de la misma manera con la que se preparaba para recibir uno de los feroces ataques de Taiga cuando estaba cabreada.

''Tienes tres segundos para explicar qué clase de experimentos estás haciendo con Shirou antes de que cuelgue tu cabeza en la entrada.''

A pesar de la brutal agresividad de la Servant rubia, Medea solo se limitaba a mirarla con diversión en sus ojos, como quien ve a un cachorro ladrar. Viendo a las dos mujeres no mover ni un solo músculo, ambas solo centrando su mirada en la otra, Shirou tomó la sabia decisión de intentar aparentar que no estaba ahí.

''Puedes presenciar las clases nocturnas que le doy a Shirou si quieres, ahí empezare a explicarlo todo...'' Contestaba Medea, aun sin dejar de intercambiar miradas con Mordred. ''Supongo que no hay ningún problema en que sepas un poco sobre tu nuevo Master...pero mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te dedicas a hacer la tarea para la cual te invocamos?''

Por mucho que intentara evitarlo, una expresión de confusión surgió en el rostro de Mordred. ¿para que la invocarían aparte de para participar en la Guerra del Santo Grial?

* * *

**(?)**

''He de admitir, que estoy impresionado.''

Oscuridad era lo que rodeaba el lugar, pequeños reflejos de luz en las diversas superficies siendo lo único que lo diferenciaba de un abismo.

''Tenías la opción de obtener tus metas de la manera más segura...sin levantar sospechas, limitando tus acciones, eliminando poco a poco tus amenazas…''

La voz masculina resonaba con potencia, y un gran tono de diversión, por la habitación. Una voz grave que parecía tener la única función de demostrar la autoridad que aquel hombre poseía frente a cualquier oyente.

''Y sin embargo, has decidido la opción más radical...más extrema.'' Una ligera pausa, tras unos sonidos leves indicaban que el propietario de la voz estaba disfrutando durante unos segundos de una bebida. ''¿Tanta diversión te trajo la anterior Guerra? ¿O es porque tienes la sospecha que la ausencia de tus juguetes favoritos haga que esta Guerra sea tan aburrida que necesites alterar la situación para que sea más interesante?''

Las palabras salían de su boca como si estuviera al borde de la risa, esperando con paciencia una respuesta de la otra persona en la sala. No había ningún tipo de respeto en aquella voz, nada de control. Un tono libre de miedos, simplemente diciendo lo que pasaba por su mente.

''Es simplemente la opción que más posibilidades tiene de funcionar.'' Fue la respuesta de una voz mucho más grave, pero con un tono de neutralidad. Casi como si no quisiera transmitir ni una sola emoción. O no pudiera.

''No me trates como un idiota, Kirei, o acabaré con tu existencia.'' Respondía la primera voz, amenazando de tal forma que pareciera como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación normal. ''Sabes que de esta manera hay muchos más riesgos...esta no es la opción más pragmática, es la más divertida.''

El silencio que llego a continuación fue la única respuesta necesaria para el primer hablante, sabiendo interpretar que cuando la otra persona no hablaba, era porque sabía que no tenía nada que decir.

''Ese corazón te ha cambiado, Kirei.'' Decía, volviendo otra vez a prestar más atención a su bebida. ''Es comprensible. Ese lodo negro...realmente solo alguien como yo, con el derecho de ser el dueño de tal arma, es capaz de soportar el ser corrompido por tan pútrida energía.''

Kotomine solo se limitaba a observar el escenario que se le presentaba al otro lado de la ventana. Un gran mar de dunas, iluminadas por la suave luz de la luna, dándoles un ligero destello de color plateado. Y en el centro de aquel escenario... una figura.

Su atención fijada más allá de las montañas de arena a su alrededor, esa figura permanecía impasible, inamovible...observando algo que solo esa persona era capaz de ver.

''Explícame algo, Gilgamesh.'' La voz de Kirei mostraba lo que él transmitía como 'curiosidad', haciendo que los ojos del rubio en la sala brillarán ligeramente con interés. ''¿Que haría a un hombre abandonar la posibilidad de cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos?''

Era algo que Kirei quería comprender, por la única razón de que a pesar de que hubieran pasado 10 años, todavía seguía siendo un misterio irresoluble para él. Kiritsugu siempre fue alguien a quien nunca llegó a comprender totalmente. Una persona exactamente igual a él, con la misma aparente falta de emociones, siempre buscando el caos…

Aquel homúnculo le había dicho que el deseo de Kiritsugu era el de salvar, el de ser un héroe. Le había dicho que el Asesino de Magos estaba rodeado de gente que le quería...Pero eso no tenía sentido.

Aunque no pudiera ver toda su vida, Kirei llegó a ver ciertas partes importantes en la existencia del Emiya, en su conversación con el Grial de la Tercera Guerra.

Kiritsugu había matado a toda persona que Kirei interpretaba que había querido al Emiya. Se había deshecho de cada relación humana, cada oportunidad de tener una vida normal, rechazando incluso la promesa del Grial de devolverle a su mujer y a su hija.

Una persona así, ¿quería la paz?

Imposible.

Tenía que haber una explicación a tomar una decisión tan estúpida como rechazar el Grial.

Kiritsugu era como él. Kiritsugu se alimentaba de la desesperación, del sufrimiento, puede que de una manera tan intensa que incluso su propio dolor le satisfacía.

Pero el Magus Killer estaba muerto. Y con él, cualquier posibilidad de entender realmente a aquel hombre.

Los ojos rojos de Gilgamesh brillaban con intensidad, mostrándole a Kirei una de las pocas veces en las que el Rey de los Héroes actuaba de manera seria.

''Un tesoro, desde el primer momento en el que es denominado como tal, siempre será un tesoro.'' Con calma, el Servant rubio se levantó de su asiento. ''Pero cuando un ser vivo es considerado un tesoro, siempre existe la posibilidad de que pierda aquello que lo hacía valioso.'' La mirada de Gilgamesh se centraba en su copa de vino, sus años de sabiduría como Rey manifestándose en el aura que desprendía.

''Lo que sientes es decepción, Kirei. Le has dedicado todo tu interés a alguien en concreto, a algo que podrías considerar tu propio tesoro, y esa persona te ha traicionado...cambiando'' De manera sutil, la copa de vino en su mano era apretada con fuerza.

Acercándose a donde estaba Kirei, sus ojos de color carmesí observaban el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana.

''No hay necesidad en darle vueltas a ese pequeño problema...por cómo has actuado, no tardará en aparecer algo en lo que centrar tu sádico interés.'' Finalizando el contenido de la copa, esta se desvaneció de su mano, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Dándose la vuelta, Gilgamesh comenzó a desaparecer en partículas doradas, tan brillantes como la armadura que llevaba a la batalla con el orgullo de un Rey.

''Y cuando encuentres a tu nuevo juguete...muéstrame de lo que eres capaz. Enséñame la manera en la que te diviertes ahora, con ese podrido corazón que te ha dado el lodo.''

Sus últimas palabras resonaban como un eco en la habitación, siendo lo único que quedaba del ya desvanecido Gilgamesh. Daba igual cuanto tiempo pasara, Gilgamesh siempre sería así de caprichoso. Un dictador cuya palabra era la ley, demasiado poderoso como para poder darle la contraria.

En la mente de Kotomine, una escena se repetía. La imagen de un hombre, su rostro desprovisto de vida alguna, buscando entre llamas y escombros por algo que no podría encontrarse.

Puede que el antiguo Rey de Uruk fuera alguien cuya arrogancia se comparaba a la de los dioses de antaño, pero Kirei no podía negar, que no le disgustaba la personalidad de aquel hombre.

* * *

**(Residencia Emiya)**

El sonido que hacia el cuerpo de su Master, chocando sin delicadeza contra el duro suelo del dojo resonaba con fuerza por toda la habitación.

En sus manos, en lugar de la tan famosa espada que robó del arsenal de su padre, había una espada de madera, al parecer usada para practicar algo de esta Era que Mordred no tenía interés en recordar.

Según le había dicho la bruja bajo el nombre de Medea, su Master requería entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que le ayudara a poder tener un rol más activo en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Y después de mostrar su desconfianza hacia la mujer peliazul, su propio Master había confirmado las palabras de la bruja, hablando de cómo tenía que participar en la próxima guerra de una manera que le permitiera evitar daños colaterales en la ciudad.

Incluso había dicho algo sobre querer protegerla!

Confusión era lo único que llenaba su mente cada vez que interactuaba con su Master.

Shirou tenía que saber que ella era muchísimo más fuerte que él. Que era su papel en la Guerra el de luchar y protegerle. Shirou podía encargarse de los otros Masters, pero era absurdo el querer entrenar para igualar a un Servant.

Por un lado admiraba su valentía, al querer enfrentarse a aquello que él no podría superar con sus limitaciones humanas.

Por otro lado, le frustraba inmensamente la idea de que su deseo pudiera verse frustrado por la idiotez de un niño que quería jugar a ser un héroe.

No entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No comprendía cuáles eran sus-

_No eres apto._

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, para después soltar todo el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba guardando en su interior.

Viendo como su Master empezaba a levantarse, enseñándole esa mirada brillante llena de determinación, Mordred apretó el mango de su shinai (espada de kendo) con fuerza.

Puede que tuviera que contenerse, pero si su Master quería realmente entrenar peleando con ella, le enseñaría la diferencia abismal entre ambos.

Al menos serviría para poder tenerle preparado para luchar contra los demás humanos... O por lo menos, no morir demasiado rápido contra ellos.

...

Los ojos de Medea no se separaban de las dos figuras.

En los días que había estado junto al pelirrojo había escuchado varias de sus experiencias estudiantiles. Al parecer, Shirou destacaba entre los demás humanos de su edad por sus habilidades físicas.

El problema era que Mordred suponía una montaña de diferencia frente al más perfecto físicamente de entre todos los humanos. Personalmente desconocía de sí Shirou tenía habilidad con la espada en la práctica que estaban realizando, pero tampoco importaba. Mordred era abismalmente más rápida y fuerte. Sus ataques eran demasiado veloces para que el humano pudiera reaccionar a ellos, y sus golpes demasiado firmes incluso para poder bloquearlos sin perder la habilidad de volver a mover sus brazos.

Shirou necesitaría todo un día de duración acertando a la perfección sus golpes más potentes, mientras que un solo golpe de Mordred podría acabar la pelea. Y ni siquiera estaba esforzándose un 10% de su verdadera fuerza.

Si le ayudaba a perfeccionar su Refuerzo para que pudiera igualar lo que ella consideraba decente dentro de sus propios estándares como Maga de la Era de los Dioses, quizás podría bloquear sus ataques sin perder toda la fuerza en sus brazos...pero aún quedaba el problema de que su oponente siempre sería superior.

A lo mejor si tenía suerte y peleaba contra un Servant considerablemente más débil de lo normal...y escaso de maná...y sin un Master incapaz de ayudarle…y…

Con un suspiró, Medea cesó esa línea de pensamientos.

La situación parecía imposible.

Pero esa era la razón por la que había sugerido esta práctica. No era para un posible intento de que Shirou pudiera igualar a Mordred. No...era para crear una oportunidad de que Medea obtuviera la información necesaria para pensar en una alternativa.

''_¿Se puede saber que magia está usando?''_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con cierta frustración. Desde hace tiempo había notado como Shirou estaba deliberadamente usando prana fuera de sus intentos de usar Refuerzo, pero Medea era incapaz de ver cualquier resultado en forma de un hechizo.

Con una velocidad digna de un Pendragon, la espada de madera de Mordred pasó justo por el lateral de la cara de Shirou, siendo tan precisa que, aunque el arma no tuviera filo, un sutil rasguño apareció en la mejilla del joven.

Entrenando novatos, una de las cosas que había que hacer era hacerles ver el miedo de pelear, las posibles consecuencias. Daba igual la confianza que tuvieran al principio, el ver su sangre brotar fuera de su cuerpo era una imagen mucho más impactante que la de recibir mil golpes.

Medea no sabía si Mordred lo estaba planeando todo, o si era simplemente un reflejo de las experiencias vividas en una Era en la que la batalla era parte del día a día, pero tenía que admitir que era algo eficaz.

Muchos principiantes no pensaban en la idea de que una batalla podía ser a muerte, lo que hacía que quedaran petrificados en el momento más crucial.

Era un método psicológico muy útil...para usar en alguien normal.

Shirou, sin embargo, ni siquiera le prestó atención a su herida. Como si le diera igual el hecho de que su piel había sido rasgada. ¿Estaba tan concentrado que no lo había notado? ¿Eran tan temerario que le daba igual cuantas heridas pudiera recibir...leves o graves?

Casi parecía que no había notado la marca que ahora tenía en su mejilla izqu-

''_Espera, ¿dónde está?''_

La herida no había sido tan profunda como para empezar a derramar sangre al momento, pero después de unos minutos sin tratar era lo más probable. Pero en aquella mejilla no había nada…

''_¿Era la otra mejilla?''_

Sin darse cuenta, 5 minutos pasaron, Medea buscando en cada rincón del rostro de Shirou algún indicio de su piel cortada.

No había nada.

''_Regeneración...sabía que Shirou tenía algún tipo de habilidad similar, es lo único que explica lo leves que eran sus heridas después de practicar cada noche...pero antes no era tan...instantáneo.''_ Sus ojos dejaron de concentrarse en Shirou, para observar a la rubia de colmillos prominentes, ligeramente aburrida al estar teniendo una pelea tan sencilla, pero sin embargo mostrando una leve sonrisa típica de aquellos locos que disfrutaban de manera insana de la batalla.

''_Su invocación…¿ha tenido algo que ver?''_

¿Había resonado Mordred con algo en el joven Emiya? Podía ser posible...Medea desconocía con precisión la identidad de la reliquia oculta en el interior de Shirou, pero si sabia que era de origen Faye…

Su mente había ido rápidamente a la idea de que tal reliquia se trataba de algo que antes pertenecía a Arthur. El Rey de Inglaterra era la única persona de la leyenda de Mordred que en su opinión podría tener un artefacto de las hadas con la habilidad de una regeneración tan poderosa.

Pero rápidamente desestimó la idea. Era imposible.

Si se tratara de un artefacto del propio King Arthur, como un fragmento de Excalibur o alguna otra reliquia de su arsenal, Mordred no estaría aquí. Habría sido el propio Arthur el Servant de clase Saber invocado por Shirou. Porque si Mordred había conseguido entrar en el Trono de los Héroes, no había ninguna duda de que Arthur Pendragon también estaba allí.

Es cierto que había habido complicaciones en la invocación de Mordred, pero ni Medea comprendía que es lo que había pasado aquella noche. Mordred había aparecido, por lo que el ritual había funcionado a la perfección. Probablemente el problema se debiera a la naturaleza tan extraña de Shirou. Después de todo, según las sospechas de Medea, el Emiya solo podría practicar de manera decente magias especializadas según su naturaleza.

Entonces, ¿un artefacto de las hadas, solo relacionado con Mordred? ¿Con capacidades regenerativas?

¿Puede que hubiera algo...un secreto, que no haya sido contado en las historias? Medea solo poseía la información general que le proporcionaba el Grial sobre las leyendas ajenas, pero esa información no era con veracidad un registro completo de aquella historia.

Si Mordred realmente había ocultado un artefacto como tal…

''_Vale, Shirou...otro secretito mas en tu larga lista…''_

No serviría de nada usar su mente en averiguar qué artefacto era, y las consecuencias de que Mordred se enterara de su paradero. Nada de eso estaba bajo el control de Medea.

Lo único que podía pensar Medea es como iba a usar esa información.

Su anterior resiliencia a desarrollar heridas graves era bastante conveniente a la hora de empezar a enseñarle a mejorar su Refuerzo...pero si se trataba de una Regeneración casi instantánea ahora…

Viendo como Shirou respiraba con profundidad desde la firmeza del suelo, tomándose unos segundos de descanso para luego poder levantarse y seguir entrenando, Medea empezó a dirigirse a su Taller compartido con Shirou.

''_Hay que empezar a planificar…de manera más extrema...''_

* * *

**(Rin)**

Momentos como este eran los que hacían que odiara sus responsabilidades como Segundo Propietario de Fuyuki.

No le gustaba pensar detenidamente en ello, porque era algo que solo acabaría deprimiéndola, pero estaba completamente sola.

No tenía nadie a quien acudir para pedir consejo en sus deberes como Segundo Propietario...no tenía nadie con quien hablar de su futuro papel en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Su padre había dejado anotaciones en el caso de que Rin pudiera necesitarlas. Incluso si él pensaba que tenía la Guerra asegurada, todo mago decente tomaba las medidas necesarias para asegurar que sus herederos pudieran continuar con su labor.

Pero eran solo hojas de papel...no era nada a lo que ella pudiera depositar su confianza...algo en lo que contar cuando los eventos a su alrededor la superaran...

Sinceramente, solo el ir a la escuela como una persona normal le había impedido el convertirse en alguien diferente...o de rendirse.

Sus recuerdos vagaban a esa tan cálida memoria del atardecer…

Si...su vida estudiantil le había dado la fuerza para seguir adelante…

''_Necesito unas vacaciones…''_

Su día había sido bastante estresante. Después de su conversación con el cura, había tenido que contactar con la Asociación de Magos para decirles que enviaran inmediatamente a su Master.

A pesar de que ella fuera de cierta manera la representante de la Asociación en Fuyuki, ellos querían un Master más especializado en situaciones como esta, para tener mejor asegurado el control del Grial una vez acabado el conflicto.

Sinceramente, Rin sabía que la Asociación de Magos no tenía tanta confianza en ella como en su padre, pero no podían quitarle su título de Segundo Propietario debido a que la gestión de sus deberes se había realizado sin ningún problema.

Si, había tenido que esforzarse más de lo que había pensado que tendría que esforzarse en su vida. Había tenido que aprender una variedad inmensa de protocolos, procedimientos, gestiones económicas, políticas...todo a una edad donde solo tendría que estar pensando en divertirse. Casi le dolía la cabeza de pensar en ello.

Pero era su deber.

Su padre había confiado en ella para heredar el nombre de los Tohsaka, y representarlos en la próxima guerra...y su madre no estaba en ninguna condición de ser útil.

Todavía le quedaba una familia...pero la dificultad que tenía para mirarle a los ojos sin sentir culpa era tan inmensa como la cantidad de horas sin dormir que había pasado mientras aprendía de las notas de su padre sobre la gestión de sus propiedades.

Solo había logrado dejarle un mensaje en el teléfono de su casa, avisándola de comenzar los preparativos…

Lo que la trajo a la situación actual.

Necesitaba encontrar a los Masters actuales y evaluar su amenaza. No sabía si de verdad eran tan estúpidos como para querer comenzar hostilidades contra ellos, pero Rin no lo permitiría. Odiaba como la situación había salido de control, y haría todo en su mano para que aquellos Masters entren en razón, aunque para ello tuviera que llevarlos ante el cura con una correa.

Para ello, necesitaba su propio Servant. No solo para poder rastrear mejor a los demás Servants, sino también como protección, en caso de que las cosas empeoraran aún más.

Había sido decepcionante escuchar que Saber ya había sido invocado, que en opinión de Rin, era el mejor Servant posible a invocar...Pero mientras consiguiera a Lancer o a Rider, su estrategia de pelea no cambiaría demasiado.

''¿Quién eres?''

Desde el momento en el que al acabar la invocación no había aparecido su Servant, Rin comenzó a sospechar que su día seguiría trayéndole inconvenientes. Y al escuchar el sonido de algo impactando en su casa como si de un meteorito se tratase, tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar de frustración.

Su mente intentaba no centrarse en el desastre en el que se había convertido su sala de estar, solo para fijar su mirada en el hombre que se situaba en el centro del lugar, sentado en su librería rota como si fuera un sofá...y mirándola con una sonrisa de burla.

Pelo blanco y peinado hacia atrás, armadura negra con una túnica roja….piel bronceada, y unos ojos plateados que la hacían sentir incómoda cada vez que la luz se reflejaba en ellos.

''¿Eso es lo primero que dices?'' Su mano hace gestos exagerados de un lado a otro, de manera que hiciera evidente el tono de burla en todas sus acciones. ''Parece que he sido invocado por un Master de lo más inusual…Vaya vaya…¿O fui yo quien sacó el palillo más corto?''

En otras circunstancias, a Rin le habría cabreado bastante la actitud burlona y arrogante de aquel hombre de pelo plateado. Tal vez si no hubiera tenido que interactuar tanto con magos todavía más insufribles durante sus deberes como Segundo Propietario.

No era ni la primera ni la última vez que escuchaba aquel tono de voz que trataba de hacerla sentir inferior, que trataba de menospreciar sus capacidades por su corta edad. Habían varias familias de magos que estarían realmente felices de arrebatarle el puesto como Supervisora de Fuyuki, y si se diera la oportunidad, la Asociación de Magos tampoco la defendería.

La única razón por la que aún se reconocía su derecho de mantener aquel título, es porque desde la muerte de Tokiomi, Rin se esforzó lo suficiente como para que no se pudiera percibir ninguna diferencia de eficacia en sus labores como heredera de los Tohsaka.

Nunca se lo diría...pero si no fuera por _él_, no habría conseguido llegar tan lejos...al menos no sin convertirse en otra pretenciosa maga más.

''Tohsaka Rin.'' Su personalidad cambió inmediatamente, actuando como si enfrente suya solo hubiera otro de los muchos magos que querían hacerla creer que ella era inferior a ellos.

Las cejas del hombre se levantaron con curiosidad. La joven sólo había mencionado su nombre, y no había mostrado ningún tipo de reacción a sus burlas.

No era algo extremadamente extraño. Rin provenía de una familia de magos considerablemente longeva. Esa faceta de seriedad digna de un noble era parte de ella, aunque no esperara ver dicha faceta manifestarse tan rápido.

''_Quiere que me presente también.''_ Los ojos de Rin no se separaban del bronceado hombre, sin mostrar agresividad, pero dejando claro que no tenía ningún tipo de miedo a la situación actual.

''¿Así es como vas a llamarme a partir de ahora? No me quejo, pero no me esperaba algo tan femenino.'' Viendo como la joven Tohsaka no realizaba ni el más mínimo movimiento en forma de reacción, el Servant presente solo pudo suspirar con resignación.

Parece que no tendría tanta diversión como esperaba.

''Archer.'' Dijo finalmente, sabiendo que era lo único que podría revelar de su identidad.

''Tch.''

Nada más escuchar las palabras de su boca, Rin hizo lo que Archer llevaba tratando de conseguir desde que vio quien era su nueva Master. Obtuvo una reacción.

''Oye Master...mostrando decepción tan rápido es algo malo para mi orgullo.'' Aunque su tono fuera de burla, había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Él sabía que no era el mejor Archer del sistema de Servants...ni el más...convencional…¿Pero decepcionarse en menos de un minuto de invocarle? Era doloroso para su orgullo inexistente.

''No es la Clase más conveniente. Como maga soy más útil en el aspecto ofensivo a largo rango. Lo ideal sería alguien experto en combate a corta distancia para complementarme…'' Relajando su rostro que solo había mostrado seriedad desde que vió a Archer en su sala de estar, Rin se masajeo con frustración la frente. ''No soy tan buena en magias de apoyo como para hacer que puedas igualar a un Servant que sepa acortar la distancia entre nosotros.''

Su mente, llena de posibles maneras de cómo adaptar su estilo de pelea con su nuevo Archer, fue interrumpida al escuchar la risa contenida del Servant peli plateado. Sin decir ni una palabra, su mirada conectando con sus ojos grises fue lo único necesario para que Archer entendiera lo que quería. La frialdad de sus ojos parecía decir claramente '¿qué es tan gracioso?'

''Que seas mi Master no significa que seas útil en lo que se avecina.'' Viendo como la joven no respondía, era obvio que estaba esperando a que acabara de explicar su opinión. ''Aunque como magus puedo admitir que eres decente, en la pelea no dejaras de ser una niña asustada.''

Levantándose, y apoyando una mano en su cadera, su mirada conectaba con los ojos azulados de la adolescente, tratando de proyectar la superioridad que poseía como Servant frente a un humano. ''Puedes hacer todos los juegos de estrategia que quieras, pero a la hora de la verdad, yo seré el que tome las decisiones. Una chica con tan poca experiencia en la batalla como tu debería centrarse en esconderse en alguna habitación sellada.'' Volviendo a sentarse, su mano gesticulaba con calma. ''No te preocupes, mi victoria será tu victoria. Respeto tu papel de suministrarme prana... y no espero otra cosa de ti.''

Durante varios segundos, nadie dijo nada. El silencio en la habitación era tan intenso que daba la impresión de que alguien había parado el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos cambiaba el rostro que le mostraba al otro, ambos manteniendo esa lucha de miradas que dictaría los roles futuros de su relación Master/Servant.

''Archer.'' Rin fue la que rompió el silencio primero. ''He de asumir que cuando la Guerra empiece, ¿ignoraras mis órdenes?''

''Así es.''

Rompiendo esa confrontación no física entre ambos, Rin se llevó una mano a su rostro, suspirando con fuerza. ''Siempre me toca lo complicado…''

Antes de que Archer pudiera pensar que había ganado la lucha por el control de sus acciones, un rápido movimiento de Rin detuvo sus pensamientos.

''**Anfang.''**

Perdiendo la calma arrogante que había estado mostrando desde su invocación, Archer no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ''¡Hey! ¿¡En serio vas a usar uno tan rápido!?''

''**Vertrag Ein neuer Nagel.''** La mirada de Rin mantenía su calma, realizando sus acciones sin ningún ápice de duda en su cuerpo.

''¡Solo tienes 3! ¿Quién usaría uno en algo com-''

''**Ein neues Gesetz...Ein neues Gesetz.'' **

''_No me está escuchando.''_ Frente a Archer, la joven que creía conocer solo le dirigía una mirada digna de los más fríos de los magos. Daba igual lo que dijera, nada iba a detenerla.

''**Ein neues Verbrechen.''**

''Servant Archer, como tu Master, te ordeno que me des tu absoluta obediencia!''

Cuando la corriente de prana producida por Rin impactó directamente a Archer, este pudo asegurar con absoluta confianza, que aunque no se haya convertido en una especie de esclavo bajo sus órdenes, la sola idea de no hacerle caso era bastante difícil de mantener.

Puede que fuera aquel cántico que había recitado antes de dar su orden, o el haber usado más prana en ese Sello del que usaría para algo fuera de la batalla...pero la había subestimado. Tanto su temperamento...como su capacidad para realizar acciones de manera tan fría y calculadora...sin dudar en ningún momento.

''Ahora.'' Dijo Rin, con un tono de voz menos agresivo. ''Lo mejor será que te identifiques para poder idear una estrategia cuanto antes. Esta noche quiero salir y contactar con dos Masters, y mañana tenemos que encontrar a los otros tres que no se han revelado todavía. Espero que no hayan complicaciones, pero lo mejor es estar preparados.''

Había tantas cosas que Archer quería preguntar en ese momento. Todo lo que había dicho la joven Tohsaka le había confundido en gran medida.

''A qué te refieres, Rin. ¿Estás pensando en comenzar ya a pelear contra los demás?'' Dijo el peli plateado, actuando como si ese pequeño conflicto que acababan de tener no existiera. Si ella no le estaba dando importancia al uso de uno de sus Sellos de Comando, no veía porque él tendría que mencionar algo al respecto.

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Archer, Rin no supo exactamente que decir a continuación. ''¿Pelear? ¿Por qué iba a querer empezar un conflicto con nuestros aliados? Es cierto que los que no se han comunicado puedan representar un peligro, pero también es posible que sean simples Masters escogidos de manera espontánea por el Grial. Por eso es que empezaremos a buscarlos mañana.''

Era oficial. Esta Guerra no era normal. De entre las cosas que Archer esperaba que podrían cambiar, esto no entraba dentro de sus cálculos. Una cosa era no recordar cada detalle específico, o que pequeños eventos pudieran ser alterados…¿Pero esto?

''Ya sabes mi nombre.'' Interrumpió la joven sus pensamientos. ''Archer, ¿qué espíritu heroico eres?''

Tantas cosas en las que pensar...tanto que investigar…

Pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Ahora...le tocaba mentirle a su Master, y esperar que _esta_ Tohsaka no haya desarrollado una habilidad de detección frente a las mentiras ''Con respecto a mi identidad…''

* * *

**(Noche, Residencia Emiya)**

''Vale, empieza a hablar.''

Como era de costumbre en la residencia Emiya, las noches eran empleadas por Shirou para mejorar (o intentarlo) sus aptitudes mágicas. Solo que a diferencia de las anteriores veces, en las que simplemente se limitaba a investigar solo sus propios límites e intentar pensar en una manera creativa de superarlos, ahora el pelirrojo tenía un público que le observaba.

La maga peliazul, procedente de la mismísima Era de los Dioses, Medea, que se encargaba mayormente de analizar y observar el proceso que Shirou realizaba para usar su magia. Y la descendiente del tan conocido Arthur Pendragon, Mordred, que había mostrado sin vergüenza alguna su espada, indicando que si no le gustaba o sospechaba de la explicación de Medea, habría un invitado menos en el hogar del Emiya.

Shirou, sentado en el centro de su taller de Magus, estaba considerando seriamente si intentar convencer a las dos Servant de que dejaran cualquier conflicto que tuvieran entre ellas.

Pero analizado en profundidad, incluso él sabía que esto era necesario.

Puede que no fuera una persona que mostrara descaradamente su dominancia frente al resto, pero tampoco era alguien incapaz de pensar por sí mismo.

Quería saber qué era aquello que Medea había descubierto sobre él. Tenía el derecho a saberlo.

''Antes de empezar, quiero dejar unas normas claras.''

Con rapidez Mordred apuntó el filo de su espada a la garganta de la maga, dejándola solo a un ligero empujón de atravesar la suave piel de Medea. Sin embargo, esta no mostraba ninguna señal de miedo o preocupación. Como si solo tuviera una espada de plástico en frente suya.

''Deja los trucos, bruja.'' Decía con gran frustración Mordred, pareciendo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no escupir esas palabras. ''Di todo lo que sabes!''

Con una sonrisa arrogante, Medea dejó de mirar a Mordred para centrarse en Shirou. ''Como iba diciendo, hay ciertas normas q-''

Lo único que podían ver los ojos de Shirou era como la espada de Mordred atravesaba el cuello de Medea, con tanta rapidez que a su cerebro le costaba procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Sabía que su Servant no bromeaba con sus amenazas, pero nunca esperaba que fuera tan fría a la hora de matar a alguien que no era su enemigo.

Un inmenso dolor aparecía en el pecho del joven Emiya al ver los ojos azulados de la maga comenzar a perder vida...mientras su cuerpo, de manera brusca, caía contra el duro suelo de su Taller...

¿Era su culpa? ¿Acaso había fracasado tan rápido?

La persona a la que se juró proteger…¿cómo podía convertirse en un héroe si no conseguía mantener a salvo a quienes había rescatado?

''La primera norma es la de no interrumpirme.'' La voz de Medea se escuchaba a su lado, el calor de su aliento indicándole que estaba tan cerca de él que casi podía oler su fragancia.

Para ambos observadores, el cuerpo de Medea parecía reformarse de la nada, una energía violeta que se asemejaba a cientos de mariposas formando la imagen de la bruja.

La mente de Shirou se llenaba de alivio al ver que la maga peliazul estaba a salvo, y confusión, al no entender cómo es que Medea había hecho lo que acababa de presenciar. Shirou era considerado un mago de tercera clase bajo los estándares modernos, lo que significaba que muchas cosas relacionadas a la magia se escapaban de su comprensión.

Realmente desconocía de sí lo que acababa de hacer Medea era algo posible para magos más expertos, o algo que solo ella podía realizar gracias a su tutelaje bajo los dioses.

A diferencia del pelirrojo, la mente de Mordred había entrado en un estado de alarma. Mordred no era una persona que tuviera un profundo entendimiento sobre la magia. Aunque ella la poseyera, su manera de usarla carecía de control o comprensión, simplemente la desataba de manera primitiva cuando la necesitaba.

Pero aunque ella personalmente no fuera una experta en la materia, si había llegado a interactuar con personas cuyo control de la magia los hacía destacar por encima del resto. Tanto sus diversas interacciones con Merlín junto a los demás Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, como su experiencia en convivencia con su madre.

Ahora mismo Mordred tenía una cosa segura. La bruja que tenía delante, acariciando el rostro de su Master con burla, había hecho de este lugar su territorio.

Desconocía de si se trataba de la casa entera, o solo el Taller de Shirou, pero ahora mismo la bruja poseía la ventaja en cualquier posible confrontación.

Sinceramente, ella era consciente de que no era de las más brillantes de entre todos los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, en cuestión a inteligencia,

Pero... ¿cómo podía tener un Máster tan estúpido?

Al ver como Mordred sujetaba su espada con menos fuerza, Medea supo que había conseguido ganar este primer encuentro. Separándose levemente de Shirou, la bruja alzó dos dedos. ''La segunda norma, algunos secretos se los contare solo a uno de vosotros, y al otro no.''

Mientras que la reacción de Shirou fue simple curiosidad ante ese dato, Medea se dio cuenta de que Mordred estaba a punto de volver a perder el control. Antes de que pudiera actuar sin pensar, la bruja realizó un gesto con su mano para detener a la rubia.

''Antes de que te opongas, tienes que darte cuenta de que esto es información muy importante sobre tu Master.'' Aunque aún no estuviera calmada, el agarre de Mordred en su espada se aflojo. ''Puede que tu tengas una decente resistencia a la magia, pero tu Master es prácticamente un mago de la clase más baja posible, incluso el aprendiz más novato podría robarle información de su mente.''

''_Sigo aquí…''_ Shirou trataba de usar todas sus energías en aparentar que aquellas palabras no le resultaban ofensivas...aunque no podía negar que no fueran verdad.

Un intercambio de miradas con su reciente invocada Servant indicaba que a pesar de no conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo, ella ya era consciente de que el joven Emiya no era un prodigio en su campo.

''Los secretos son puntos débiles que un mago experto puede aprovechar para encontrar la manera de derrotarte...y la mejor manera de que no se descubran esos puntos débiles, es no hablar de ellos.''

Con un rápido gesto de muñeca, la espada de Mordred se desvaneció en el aire. Sus ojos, aunque ya sin eludir ningún aura agresiva, mostraban que aún seguía bastante lejos de aceptar a Medea como aliada.

''Déjate de tonterías, maga.'' Medea levantó con curiosidad su ceja al ver como esa era posiblemente la primera vez en la que Mordred no la definía como una bruja. ''Sé que vuestra calaña disfruta con discursos y teatros. Olvida tus normas, tus argumentos, y dime ya lo que sea que puedes decir!''

Una ligera mirada hacia Shirou fue la única confirmación que necesitaba Medea. Aunque el joven fuera lo opuesto a la agresiva rubia en armadura, era obvio que él también quería saber qué era lo que resultaba tan importante sobre él.

''_Creo que ya he jugado demasiado con ella…''_ Pensaba Medea con resignación. _''No queremos que acabe perdiendo la paciencia…''_

''Shirou.'' El tono de la conversación había cambiado, y él se había dado cuenta. No más juegos, ni peleas entre ellos. Finalmente sería una conversación seria. ''¿Dirías que tu padre era alguien...que superaba lo humanamente posible?''

El rostro de confusión de Shirou le indicaba a Medea, que o no entendía la pregunta, o nunca había pasado nada que le llevara a plantearse dicha pregunta. Pero era necesario aclarar, la situación era más seria de lo normal. ''Para que lo entiendas…¿dirías que tu padre podría haber sido el equivalente en magia a...Merlín?''

El joven Emiya intento hacer todo lo posible para evitar el contacto visual con su Servant de clase Saber. Aunque Mordred supiera de su admiración hacia Arthur, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que supiera que su Master tenía una considerable obsesión con los relatos de la Era de Arthur.

''Mi padre…'' Comenzando a responder, Shirou se tomaba el tiempo necesario para no perder ningún dato en sus recuerdos. ''Cuando me adoptó, la maldición que recibió de la Guerra ya le había dañado bastante sus Circuitos Mágicos...Solo me daba clases teóricas, y me repetía muchas veces que si quería podía dejarlo cuando quisiera, así que no tengo muy claro como era antes de que me encontrara…''

''_¿Que podía dejarlo cuando quisiera?''_ Si no hubiera conocido a Shirou, Medea estaría sorprendida ante lo imposible de la situación que le planteaba el joven. Una familia de magos siempre sería una familia dedicada a la magia. La función entera de cada descendiente era la de heredar los conocimientos de sus antepasados, y usarlos para seguir mejorando la magia familiar…

Nunca...ni en esta ni en cualquier otra época, había escuchado de la existencia de familias de magos que le dieran la opción a sus hijos de si querían practicar magia...Es que sencillamente nunca se pensaría que alguien escogería NO ser mago.

''_Podemos descartar a su padre…''_

''Seamos directos entonces.'' Dijo Medea con firmeza mientras se ponía de pie. ''Después de observar detenidamente cómo usas magia, y de ver como practicabas con Mordred, creo que más o menos puedo explicar la situación.''

''¿Más o menos?'' Fue la pregunta que provenía de los labios del Emiya. No quería sonar exigente, pero era sorprendente para él, y algo terrorífico, que su situación fuera tan complicada que ni Medea pudiera perfectamente entenderla.

Viendo como la maga suspiraba, era evidente que no estaba contenta con su falta de eficacia en este tema. ''Una cosa es aprender de los Dioses, y otra muy diferente es igualarlos. Tengo mis límites, ¿sabes?''

Por imposible que pareciera, a Shirou le daba la impresión de que Medea estaba inflando las mejillas en frustración.

''_Admitir eso tiene que haber sido un golpe duro en su ego…''_ No podía evitar imaginar que Taiga actuaría de la misma forma si algún día admitiera que no podía vencer a alguien en Kendo...si eso llegaba a ocurrir, claro está,

''Qué has averiguado.'' Fue la pregunta secante que generó Mordred.

A pesar de tener una personalidad algo ingenua, no dejaba de ser un Caballero que había vivido una época de Guerras. Alguien que había matado enemigos, y había visto morir a aliados. Nacer en la época en la que ella había vivido le había dado la habilidad de saber cómo actuar dependiendo de si estaba en un periodo de paz, o en Guerra.

''Primero, para Shirou será casi imposible el convertirse en un mago corriente.''

Los ojos de ambos oyentes se abrieron ante aquella revelación. Mordred ante la sorpresa y molestia al darse cuenta de que tenía un Master que sería prácticamente inútil en su rol.

Shirou, honestamente, sospechaba de antes que nunca llegaría a alcanzar el nivel de un mago experimentado de sangre pura. Pero era una cosa diferente sospecharlo a que te lo confirmaran.

Dolía…

Daba la sensación...de que le había fallado a Kiritsugu.

''Veras…'' Volvió a hablar Medea, evitando que Shirou se inundara en sus pensamientos. ''Hay dos factores que determinan en cierta manera las aptitudes mágicas que tendrá un mago, su Elemento, y su Origen.''

Mordred concentró su vista con fuerza. Algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que Medea iba a comenzar a decir un montón de cosas aburridas, y la situación era demasiado seria como para poder escaparse o ignorarla…

''El Origen de un mago es lo que define su existencia...lo que dicta cómo actúas frente a las situaciones en tu vida. Digamos que es como si fuera un instinto que determina las decisiones que tomarás. Ese Origen suele ser un concepto, aunque en ocasiones más raras puede ser algo material.''

Shirou prestaba completa atención a las palabras de Medea. Él no era nada parecido a un genio. Sus notas estudiantiles no eran destacables, pero tampoco deplorables. Intelectualmente, en su opinión, él se situaba en la media de un humano normal.

Pero esto era información importante sobre él. Algo que podría no sólo ayudarle a ver cómo poder cumplir el deseo heredado de su padre, sino también...posiblemente, aprender algo más sobre quién era antes de perder su memoria.

''Un Elemento...es lo que te estarás imaginando. Cada mago tiene un elemento con el que tiene mayor afinidad para practicar magia...Normalmente cada Era de Magos clasifica los Elementos Naturales de manera diferente, pero suelen ser sustancias como Fuego, Agua, y demás. Obviamente, existen casos en los que un mago no tiene afinidad a ningún elemento, o tienen afinidad a un elemento más...peculiar.''

Dudando durante unos segundos, Medea centro su vista en Mordred. Esta vió la hesitación en Medea para hablar, así que de una manera que solo ella sabía, concentró la mayor frialdad posible en su mirada, y se la devolvió a Medea.

Viendo que la rubia no la dejaría en paz hasta decirlo todo, su vista se desvió hacia su anfitrión pelirrojo, solo para arrepentirse de aquella decisión.

Aquellos ojos dorados...brillaban con interés. Era información importante para él, y en su imponente mirada mostraba la determinación que tenía de aprender aquello tan peculiar sobre él mismo. _''En serio...esos ojos suyos hacen trampa...nadie debería tener una mirada como la suya.''_

Suspirando con resignación, y preguntándose si Shirou poseía algún tipo de Ojos Místicos (Mystic Eyes) que provocaran que su corazón se alterara como si fuera una estúpida adolescente, Medea siguió hablando. ''Tu Shirou, eres el caso más raro que he podido llegar a ver...No, eso es decir poco... Si hubiera querido pensar en el humano mas raro que pudiera existir, y que siguiera siendo humano, mi imaginación nunca habría pensado en algo como tu.''

Segundos de silencio inundaron la habitación. Shirou alternaba entre mirar hacia Medea, y hacia Mordred, pero ninguna de las dos le ayudaba a saber cómo debería sentirse ante aquella revelación.

Mordred solo estaba en guardia, aunque Medea había conseguido llamar su atención. Pensando en su sesión de entrenamiento de antes con su Master, y el hecho de que había tanto misterio mágico a su alrededor, sus pensamientos rondaban la idea de que a lo mejor pelear junto a su Master podría llegar a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba.

''Eso es…¿bueno?'' Preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo con duda, ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte de Medea.

''No. Para nada.'' Al ver la confusión en sus ojos dorados, Medea continuo. ''Veamos...es algo que te ayudara a pelear, pero también es algo que atraerá demasiada atención si es descubierto. Si yo te hubiera descubierto en mi época, o algún otro mago, no habrías durado ni un solo día vivo antes de ser abierto en canal para estudiar y experimentar...y por lo que he podido observar, los magos de esta época podrían tener deseos similares.''

Un ligero malestar de estómago surgió en el Emiya, al no poder evitar imaginarse aquella situación que describía la peliazul. _''Parece que mi padre no mentía...los magos son…''_

''¿Quieres decir ya por qué soltaste todo ese rollo de Orígenes y Elementos?'' Mordred estaba frustrándose otra vez, algo que no le convenía a Medea si quería que la conversación continuara de manera civilizada.

''Obviamente es por los Orígenes y Elementos de Shirou.'' Respondió Medea, con un tono de voz similar al que usarías con un niño al explicarle por qué comer tierra estaba mal. El ver como Mordred fruncía el ceño ante aquel tono solo le daba mayor satisfacción a la antiguamente llamada bruja.

''¿Son raros?'' Preguntaba el joven, ignorando la incesante rivalidad entre las dos Servants.

''¿Raros? No...Son una locura Shirou!'' El mencionado solo miraba con curiosidad a Medea. ''El problema es que no solo es un Elemento realmente peculiar, sino que si lo comparamos con tu Origen, ya nada tiene sentido.''

Aunque no lo aparentara, algo dentro de Shirou le estaba ayudando a ver aquello que antes tendría dificultades en observar. Por mucho que Medea estuviera usando un tono de broma, estaba realmente estresada ante lo que estaba diciendo.

¿El motivo? No tenía ni idea.

''¿Cuáles son?'' Esta vez, la pregunta provenía del Caballero de la Mesa Redonda.

''Tu Elemento,'' Respondía Medea, su mirada sin separarse de Shirou. ''es Arma.''

''¿Q-Que?'' Shirou estaba esperando algún elemento poco común, alguna sustancia no muy usada. Algo como plasma, gravedad…¿Pero...Arma? ¿Acaso contaba siquiera como un Elemento?

''La consecuencia de esto es que solo tienes afinidad para magias que tengan que ver con Armas…'' Continuaba explicando Medea.

''En otras palabras...por eso es por lo que nunca podré ser un mago decente.''

¿Cuantas magias habrían que usaran como Elemento un arma? Incluso a Medea le costaba pensar en una. O le hubiera costado si no fuera por el hecho de que había estado observando detenidamente a Shirou durante las últimas semanas.

''Ahora, tu Origen…'' Medea dejo unos segundos para que ambos oyentes volvieran a concentrarse en sus palabras. ''Tu Origen es...Espada.''

Mordred fue la primera en reaccionar frente a todo lo dicho por la maga, viendo como su Master estaba demasiado confuso como para articular palabra. ''O sea, ¿que usa armas? ¿qué hay de raro en eso?''

A pesar de lo serio de la situación, Medea no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa de sus labios. ''Es bastante más complicado que eso, Kishi-chan.'' (Kishi=Caballero)

Mordred frunció el ceño ante aquel apodo. Normalmente le habría cortado la cabeza a alguien que la llamara de esa manera…pero sabía que obtendría el mismo resultado que antes.

''_Es igual que Merlín…''_ Sus ojos analizaban cada rincón de la habitación. Puede que Mordred no fuera experta en el uso de la magia, pero incluso ella podía percibir que toda la zona estaba imbuida con magia de la bruja. _''Cuando sabe que no puedo matarlo se vuelve más molesto todavía...agh...odio a los magos.''_

''Elemento Arma no significa que tu Master sea bueno en las prácticas con todo lo que puedas encontrar en un arsenal...Significa que si alguien con Elemento de Fuego es bueno en todo hechizo que requiera el uso de fuego, tu Master es bueno con Hechizos que usen Armas.''

Separando la vista de la rubia, los ojos azulados de Medea conectaron con el Emiya confuso de la habitación. ''Además...Juntando su Origen con ese extraño Elemento…''

''_Es la encarnación humana de una espada...de un arma con filo…''_ Ese pensamiento no abandonó la boca de la Servant Caster, sencillamente porque no sabía como de acertado era. Todavía no había visto a Shirou en una pelea seria, pero en las experiencias que había compartido con él, no había algo que le explicara cómo podía ser más Espada que Humano.

Si, era un ser humano bastante extraño, un mago bastante peculiar...pero seguía siendo humano.

''Lo importante es que gracias a esa información, podemos ver cómo hacer que el pequeño Shirou pueda participar en la Guerra.''

''Ten cuidado bruja.'' Interrumpió Mordred, ''Puede que tengas ventaja territorial, pero no dejaré que uses a mi Master como tu peón en la Guerra.''

Antes de que Medea pudiera responder, el movimiento abrupto de Shirou detuvo sus pensamientos. Desde el comienzo de la conversación había estado sentado, absorbiendo toda la información con relativa calma.

Ahora, levantándose, Mordred pudo ver de primera fila la determinación en los ojos de su joven Maestro. _''Su mirada…'' _Estaba ligeramente sorprendida. Era una mirada que un joven tan inofensivo como Shirou no debería tener. Después de lo visto, Mordred pensaba que su Master era una persona que nunca dejaría de vivir una vida de paz en su hogar.

Pero estaba equivocada, aunque fuera por un poco. Un ser tan inocente no podría tener los ojos comunes de un Caballero que había visto el campo de batalla.

''Mordred.'' Su voz había cambiado también. Era firme y cortante...como... ''No voy a dejar que pelees sola en la Guerra que está por venir.''

Bajo la mirada de ambas mujeres, el Emiya se limitaba a mirar con determinación su propia mano. ''Sé que no soy la persona más preparada para algo como esto...pero no puedo permitir que la gente sufra a mi alrededor mientras yo solo puedo mirar!''

Al soltar esas palabras, Shirou notó que de pronto sus pulmones le estaban exigiendo mucho aire. Su pecho trabajaba sin cesar, tratando de adquirir lo necesario para no quedar sin oxígeno. Al centrar su mirada en Medea, vió como esta le estaba mirando con curiosidad. No la curiosidad de un mago, tratando de averiguar sus secretos. La curiosidad de alguien que acababa de presenciar algo que no esperaba presenciar.

¿Había estado gritando? ¿Acaso la idea de observar inútilmente como los demás mueren a su alrededor le había afectado tanto?

Tomando un profundo respiro, relajó los músculos que no se había dado cuenta que había tensado, y volvió a mirar a Medea.

''Sabiendo lo de...mi Elemento y Origen…¿cómo puedo ayudar?''

Sacando a la peliazul de su trance, esta aclaró su garganta con rapidez y elegancia. ''Es muy fácil. Normalmente el rol de un Master es el de apoyar a su Servant. Curar, dar información, mejorar sus aptitudes, dar mana...Tu eres diferente Shirou.''

Señalando a Mordred, está situada a espaldas de Shirou, Medea sonrió. ''Tu serás un mago especializado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tu rol será pelear junto a Mordred contra los demás Servants!''

''¡¿Qué?!'' Shirou estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos ante el sonoro grito de su Servant rubia.

''Bruja, no seas estúpida.'' Decía Mordred, en un tono de voz que daba la ilusión de que estuviera soltando dichas palabras con un fuerte rugido. ''Acepto dejar que mi Master pelee contra otros magos, incluso lo respeto. Pero un par de prácticas amistosas con espadas sin filo no van a hacer que Shirou pueda igualar a un Servant! ¡¿Acaso estás planeando la muerte de mi Master?!''

Con cierta rapidez, los ojos de Medea brillaron con intensidad durante un breve segundo, para después mostrar en sus manos un cuchillo con una forma bastante peculiar. El filo tenía una forma bastante irregular, con unos colores brillantes que variaban entre violetas y azules.

Al ver la aparición del arma, Mordred inmediatamente hizo manifestar su espada, adoptando una postura preparada para reaccionar a cualquier ataque con la mayor facilidad posible.

''Mordred! No!'' Lo último que quería el joven Emiya era que ambas pelearan. No tenía ni idea de quién saldría ganando, pero lo que si sabía es que no quería que ninguna de las dos acabara herida.

''¿¡Estas ciego Shirou!? Acaba de sacar un arma!'' Su madre era una maga, por lo que era bastante consciente del orgullo de los magos en lo que respecta el uso de peleas físicas, pero no por ello bajaría la guardia.

''Esa daga no está diseñada para matar a nadie! No te preocupes!''

Esa afirmación lleno la mente de Mordred de confusión. No importaba como lo miraras, se trataba de un arma con filo, por lo tanto, un arma capaz de matar. ¿cómo que no era un arma hecha para matar?

Mordred sabía que Shirou y Medea se conocían desde antes de su invocación. En algún momento su Maestro había conseguido formar una alianza con un Servant Caster sin maestro alguno. Sabía que el joven confiaba tanto en la bruja que no le importaba compartir sus secretos con ella. ¿Pero había hecho la bruja lo mismo?

Una mirada a Medea le dio la respuesta. Tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras sostenía su daga de una forma en la que era bastante improbable atacar a nadie con eficacia.

No sabía cuál era su objetivo, pero al parecer, sacar una reacción de ella, o Shirou, era una de sus partes.

''¿Oh?'' Fue la voz melosa que salía de Medea, casi con diversión. ''¿Y cómo sabes eso, Shirou?''

Era ligeramente embarazoso escuchar su nombre ser mencionado de manera tan...juguetona. A pesar de todas las veces que Medea testaba su paciencia y sus límites, nunca conseguía acostumbrarse a su actitud tan directa.

''...'' Solo al intentar responder a la pregunta de la peliazul fue cuando Shirou se dio cuenta.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Lo había leído en alguna historia? Daba igual cuánto esfuerzo mental hiciera, no conseguía acceder a esa parte de su memoria donde adquiría información sobre la daga de Medea.

''¿No es adorable cuando se concentra tanto?'' Le preguntaba a Mordred con alegría, solo para recibir una mirada intensamente agresiva por parte de la rubia. ''Ah...deberías divertirte un poco más...a lo mejor ser un poco más femenina...Estarías más adorable que con ese exterior tan salvaje.''

La maga podía jurar que si concentraba un poco sus oídos, podría escuchar los gruñidos de la diminuta rubia. _''Aunque sus facciones son demasiado vulgares...no serviría vestir a una chica con tan poca elegancia…''_

''Antes de que digas nada.'' Interrumpió Medea, viendo como Shirou estaba a punto de abrir la boca. Alzando su mano, les dio a ambos una mejor vista de su daga. ''Esto no está en ningún libro, en ningún relato.''

Viendo como la confusión no paraba de aumentar en su inocente salvador, Medea continuó. ''Es sencillo... esta arma nunca existió. Se trata de una daga que representa mi leyenda, ya que al no tener un Noble Phantasm en vida, esto fue lo que recibí al ser invocada como Servant.''

Cada Servant debía tener un Noble Phantasm. Básicamente, algo, un arma o una habilidad, que actuara como un símbolo representativo de la leyenda del Servant que lo poseía. En las leyendas de Medea de Colchis, no existe ningún arma o habilidad que se conozca en la historia como la representación de Medea, por lo tanto, una daga ceremonial convirtiéndose en la manifestación de su historia es lo único que la maga peliazul posee como Noble Phantasm.

''Parece que no te das cuenta Shirou, pero cada vez que posas tu mirada en algo, usas un hechizo para examinarlo. ¿Sabes cuál es?''

Al escuchar lo dicho por Medea, Shirou abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Realmente no se había dado cuenta.

''Es... Análisis Estructural (Structural Grasp), de las pocas que me enseñó mi padre. Es la que más fácil me resulta usar, así que intento usarla lo más posible. Supongo... que la practico tanto... que no me he dado cuenta de que la estaba usando.'' Acabando la frase con una risa avergonzada, Shirou no se dio cuenta de que Medea estaba tan confusa que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a la pared por pura frustración.

''_¿Análisis Estructural? Algo tan sencillo..., y le da información de un Noble Phantasm solo con mirarlo?''_ Era una práctica realmente básica, solo te daba un entendimiento básico de la estructura de un objeto que estabas tocando. Era imposible pensar…

''Úsalo, y dime para qué sirve este arma.''

''Pensaba que a los magos no les gustaba desvelar sus secretos.'' Fue lo que dijo Mordred, con un tono sarcástico. ''Y si he entendido algo, es que ese cuchillo tuyo no solo es tu Noble Phantasm, sino algo que explica tu historia.''

Si, la explicación de Medea había sido confusa para Mordred, pero ella sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Esa daga era a Medea lo que Excalibur era para su padre. Cualquiera que viera esa espada veía toda la vida del Rey de Inglaterra.

''No le tengo mucho cariño a esta daga.'' Dijo Medea con desinterés, mirando el filo multicolor del arma en sus manos. ''Es desagradable incluso, un recordatorio como este...pero tampoco es que pueda cambiar lo ocurrido.''

Shirou entendía lo que estaba diciendo Medea. Odiaba el hecho de que lo que representaba esa daga era todo el dolor, sufrimiento y oscuridad que había experimentado en su vida, pero no por ello significaba que podría obtener otra manifestación diferente. Le guste o no, esa había sido su vida, y esa daga era lo único que podía representarla a la perfección.

Una daga...no…

''_No es una daga...es una espada…''_

La espada que simbolizaba la vida de Medea de Colchis... una espada de negación y traición, diseñada para romper algo más profundo que lo puramente físico…

''Rule Breaker…''

Solo al recitar aquellas palabras, una corriente de sangre saliendo de la nariz del joven le impidió a Medea tener tiempo para siquiera sorprenderse.

Viendo como Mordred estaba a punto de reaccionar, Medea alzó una mano para interrumpirla. ''Aunque mi Noble Phantasm sea de un rango bajo, sigue siendo un Noble Phantasm. Un humano sin Ojos Místicos no debería ser capaz de adquirir conocimientos de un constructo como ese solo con mirarlo…''

''_¿Será por una mezcla de su perfección de Análisis Estructural y su estado de Encarnación?'_' El cerebro de Medea trabajaba a mil por hora, no solo tratando de ver cómo era posible lo que acababa de ocurrir, sino que más aplicaciones podría tener. Nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien interactuando con aquello a lo que encarnaba. ¿Tener Elemento y Origen similares le daba tanto poder con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Espadas?

''¡¿Qué significa eso?!'' Mordred estaba volviendo a perder la paciencia, y la maga solo explicaba sus acciones de manera tan compleja que tenía ganas de romper todo a su alrededor con su espada para que su cerebro dejara de dolerle tanto.

''Significa que tu Master simplemente está experimentando los efectos de analizar algo muchísimamente más complejo a todo lo demás que ha analizado. Ni Merlín podría haber hecho algo como eso…''

Los ojos de Mordred se habrían, mientras su espada era bajada a una posición menos agresiva.

Acercándose a Shirou con cuidado, en su mano se materializó un pañuelo. Con bastante calma, y una mirada relajada, se limitó a limpiar la sangre del rostro de Shirou.

Puede que pareciera estúpido, pero aunque se tratara de una acción inofensiva, la pureza de esta hacia que Shirou se avergonzara con tanta intensidad como cuando Medea coqueteaba con él de manera más directa.

''Eres bastante único, Shirou...Así que tienes que tener el doble de cuidado que alguien normal…'' Viendo como el pañuelo se desvanecía en el aire, la maga le dirigió una sonrisa sincera al pelirrojo. ''¿Vale?'' Fue la palabra que salió de su boca, con una suavidad tan relajante que Shirou necesitó más de un segundo para poder entender lo que le había dicho.

Temiendo de lo que podría salir de su boca en su estado, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Medea acarició con suavidad la mano de Shirou, dándole cierto confort ante el gesto de cariño. Viendo casi hipnotizado como los dedos de Medea surcaban con cuidado su piel, sus ojos se centraron en algo que se había olvidado mencionar.

''Medea.'' Dijo Shirou, ganando la atención de la maga. ''Se me olvidó preguntarte…¿para qué son las pulseras?''

Eran pulseras bastante sencillas, debido a que eran sus primeras creaciones después de su llegada a este mundo. Medea poseía una habilidad llamada Construcción de Objetos, básicamente permitiéndole la creación de variedad de objetos mágicos. Aunque el material de dichas pulseras fuera considerablemente mediocre, sus aptitudes mágicas le daban la oportunidad de convertirlos en algo más que simples accesorios.

''Transfieren maná.'' Al percibir la hostilidad de Mordred, Medea continuó. ''La casa tiene un sistema de seguridad que requiere constante alimentación con prana...y aunque mi conexión con el Templo me permita adquirir algunas cantidades, si quisiera mantener ese sistema a su máximo potencial durante mucho tiempo tendría que acabar poniendo en peligro a los habitantes de Fuyuki...por eso esa pulsera hace que tú seas el que directamente suministre energía.''

El rostro de Shirou mostraba una ligera sonrisa, que aunque Mordred ignoraba, para Medea era demasiado imposible de dejar de observar. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido ese joven de menos de 18 años, pero al ver el orgullo en la mirada de Shirou, se estaba sintiendo alabada…

''_¿Desde cuándo su aceptación importa tanto?'_' No quería saber la respuesta...porque no hacía falta.

Aunque fuera algo humillante para la antigua bruja de Colchis el haber generado una dependencia tan espontánea con Shirou, no se arrepentía de ello.

Puede que fuera porque él era el hombre que la salvó cuando más vulnerable estaba…

Si la hubiera encontrado otra persona…¿se habría sentido igual?

Realmente le parecía imposible que otra persona pudiera tener una sonrisa como aquel joven...una mirada dorada que le hacía rememorar aquel amanecer en su hogar...antes de que su destino fuera escrito…

''¿Y la otra pulsera?'' Fue la pregunta de Mordred, sintiéndose incómoda al ver como ambos, Master y Caster, no dejaban de mirarse.

''Me suministra prana a mí.'' Dijo ella, ganándose el fruncido de cejas por parte de Mordred. Ignorando a la rubia, le dio un juguetón guiño de ojos al pelirrojo. ''Así que podría decirse que eres también mi Master, Shirou-sama~''

Mordred no sabía si atacar primero a la bruja, o al estúpido adolescente que había desarrollado un sonrojo tan intenso que casi brillaba en la oscuridad. ''¿No decías que Shirou da asco como mago?'' La manera en la que la rubia dijo lo que Shirou sabía que era verdad se sintió como si una de sus precisas flechas le atravesara en el corazón...Realmente Mordred necesitaba aprender a tener tacto. ''Vas a acabar matándolo si le obligas a darle mana a todo lo que te da la gana.''

El único motivo por el que esta vez no había reaccionado gritando mientras sacaba la espada era porque de alguna manera, sospechaba que Medea tenía alguna explicación a su pregunta que no podría refutar...era lo que no había parado de pasar en toda la noche…

''No es que haya querido guardar un secreto...es que simplemente ni yo lo entiendo exactamente.'' La curiosidad de Shirou se hizo visible junto a la confusión de la Pendragon.

''Los Circuitos Mágicos de Shirou son de una buena calidad...y encima tiene 27. No es que sea mágicamente más poderoso que el resto, pero es un dato bastante impresionante para alguien que no ha heredado ninguna cresta familiar.'' Explicaba la peliazul.

Medea sabía qué detalles sobre lo que era una cresta familiar escapaban a los conocimientos generales de la rubia Saber y el joven estudiante...pero no hacía falta explicar cosas que no eran necesarias saber. El padre de Kiritsugu era lo más lejos posible a un magus convencional...no solo no le había dejado nada de su magia familiar a Shirou para que continuara las prácticas de los Emiya, sino que había activamente intentado que el joven no practicara magia.

No le sorprendería que aquel hombre hubiera muerto con la cresta de los Emiya en él...Por dios, ni siquiera sabía en que se especializaban los Emiya! Puede que no fuera un detalle imprescindible de saber, pero molestaba ver que sería una incógnita que nunca podría solucionar.

''La cosa es, aunque su calidad fuera mucho mejor, y su número fuera el triple, un magus normal no podría mantener el prana de dos Servants, y el sistema de seguridad que he montado...Sinceramente, tendría que haber muerto hace horas, y ahí está, sin mostrar cansancio alguno.''

Los colmillos de Mordred se mostraban con furia, sus ojos llenándose de una ira tan ardiente que casi podía transmitir calor a los presentes. La sola idea de que Medea hubiera estado jugando con la vida de Shirou le daba tanta repulsión q-

Su ira se detuvo al completo al sentir la mano de su Master en el hombro. No la estaba agarrando con autoridad ni miedo, simplemente posaba su mano encima de su piel, mientras le daba una mirada que la hacía pensar que todo estaba bajo control.

''No te preocupes…'' No había visto sus labios moverse, pero su voz se había presentado en su mente, casi tan suave como un cántico.

Con resignación, sus hombros se destensaron, y su mirada se separó de la bruja con molestia.

Débil...si. Pero no podía negarlo, cuando quería, Shirou podía mostrar autoridad. Una que no mostraba el control que tenía en ella, sino la preocupación que sentía por su bienestar.

''Supongo que cuando me analizaste viste algo que te hizo pensar que no correría ningún peligro, ¿verdad Medea?'' La pregunta era parte de su propia deducción, y otra parte un intento del adolescente de que Mordred dejara de verla como una amenaza contra su vida.

Sinceramente, Medea necesitó unos segundos para poder interpretar la pregunta del pelirrojo. No sabía si era por toda la información que había entrado en el cerebro del joven en solo una noche, el estrés o incertidumbre de no saber que era y por qué era así...o alguna otra cosa...pero Shirou tenía un aura a su alrededor que nunca antes había visto.

Incluso la rubia lo había notado, a un nivel subconsciente...Era el aura de alguien que mostraba una calma absoluta, como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor pudiera estresarle, porque sabía que eran cosas que podría solucionar.

Ese aura que hacía a los demás sentir vergüenza al haberse preocupado por algo de lo que no había que preocuparse…

Era...abrumador.

''Veo que soy una buena influencia para ti, si consigues interpretar las cosas tan bien.'' Dijo con un tono de diversión, enmascarando la curiosidad que sentía ante esa nueva faceta del joven. _''¿Lo está haciendo voluntariamente? ¿O es solo porque está mentalmente exhausto?''_

''Si te soy sincera, Shirou, no lo entiendo muy bien.'' Continuó Medea, con algo de vergüenza en su voz. La impotencia de no poder saber qué era lo que estaba estudiando...hacía bastante tiempo que no la sentía...y encima ahora...delante de él. ''Es como si tuvieras algún tipo de...red de circuitos alternativos…¿metafísicos? Como si estuvieran en ti, pero no en el plano físico…Es la única manera que se me ocurre para describirlo.''

''_Que explicación mas mala!''_ Su mente solo podía lamentarse al encontrarse en esa situación. Estudiante de Hera, sobrina de Circe...y ahora... estaba sin ideas... Realmente un golpe crítico en su honor de maga.

Cuando su mirada volvió a conectarse con el Emiya, de alguna manera, todas las frustraciones que estaba sintiendo se habían esfumado casi instantáneamente. No sabía que había en esos ojos...eran ojos corrientes, con la misma estructura biológica que la de cualquier otro humano.

Pero aun así...era como si nunca acabara de ver todo lo que había en ellos…como si hubiera todo un mundo detrás de esa mirada.

''No te preocupes, Medea.'' Mordred se giró con curiosidad ante lo dicho por Shirou, mirándolo con atención. ''Al final tenías razón, no siento nada malo, puede que algo de cansancio, pero es porque no estoy acostumbrado a recibir tanta información.'' Comentaba el joven con un tono de voz que daba la ilusión de que estuviera a punto de soltar una risita al final de la frase.

''Pero sea cual sea la razón, si alguien puede averiguarla, sé que esa persona eres tú'' Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Confianza ciega…

Preocupación…

Cariño…

Realmente...puede que Shirou fuera...

''B-Bueno...lo mejor será descansar. Ha sido una noche muy larga, y nos esperan unos días intensos si queremos que nuestro querido Shirou pueda sobrevivir la Guerra del Santo Grial.'' Añadió con rapidez Medea, cesando cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

''Ah, es cierto!'' Centrando su atención en Mordred, el joven Emiya la cogió de la mano y comenzó a guiarla fuera del Taller de Magia. ''Tengo que enseñarte tu habitación! Aunque tengas que estar durante el dia en tu Forma Espiritual, tú también necesitas dormir un poco.''

Medea veía como Mordred intentaba interrumpir a su Master con poco éxito, en cierta parte porque Shirou nunca permitirá que Mordred permaneciera despierta toda la noche en una forma con la que no se sentía cómoda, y por otro lado porque ni Mordred quería evitar que su Master le diera una habitación propia.

Puede que se hiciera la dura la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de montar guardia durante todas las noches hasta el final de la Guerra. Necesitaba sentir la sensación de pisar el suelo, del aire chocando contra su piel. Odiaba no sentir su cuerpo, pero entendía que su Maestro tenía que ocultar su existencia.

Pero por lo menos hacía lo posible por evitar que pasara mucho tiempo incomoda...dándole ropa...paseando con ella…

''_No es tan malo tener un Master como él…'' _Era el pensamiento que tenía Mordred mientras veía como Shirou colocaba mejor las cosas en su habitación provisional.

Era un joven débil e inocente. Pero también era alguien que en ocasiones tenía la mirada de una persona que había experimentado el campo de batalla.

Era un inútil comparado con los demás magos, pero aun así pelearía...por ella.

Puede que sus habilidades con la espada fueran solo buenas para los estándares humanos...pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir algo de emoción al imaginarse las batallas que tendrían en un futuro.

…

''_De verdad…''_ Con un suspiro, Medea se acostaba en su cama, notando como todo su cuerpo se relajaba del estrés con solo apoyar su espalda en la superficie acolchada.

''_Tantas sorpresas...y ni siquiera les he contado todo…''_

Solo revelando su Origen y su Elemento su mente había entrado en actividad constante. Era bastante complicado hacer que una maga que había estudiado bajo Dioses se confundiera ante un hecho mágico...pero ahí estaba…

Sinceramente, Medea solo le había enseñado Rule Breaker por curiosidad. Su idea era la de ver como Shirou interactuaba con Mystic Codes en forma de espada, y ver si podía Proyectarlos con tanta facilidad como las espadas normales. Ella podría crearlos en su Taller, y estudiar con Shirou sus capacidades.

Enseñarle su tan peculiar daga era solo para establecer sus límites. Primero hacerle ver lo imposible, para luego trabajar en lo posible.

Obviamente, su plan no salió como ella esperaba.

Pero…¿Noble Phantasm? ¿Podría hacer más con ellos que simplemente analizarlos? Era tan impensable...

''_Dios...no quiero ni pensar qué pasará con todo lo demás que hay dentro de él...si todo lo relacionado con él acaba siendo tan complicado, no sé si de verdad quiero contárselo todo…''_

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para forzar a su mente a dejarla dormir. No paraba de pensar en métodos para entrenar los nuevos descubiertos potenciales de Shirou, y maneras en las que se podría aplicar en formas mucho más imposibles de lo que acababa de enseñar hoy…

_No te preocupes, Medea._

Todo su esfuerzo mental era por una buena causa...al menos, una buena causa para ella. No solo necesitaba, como maga orgullosa, desvelar todas las incógnitas que rodeaban al Emiya...sino que también, no como maga...sino como Medea, tenía que proteger a aquel hombre.

No permitiría que alguien indigno lo tocara...no dejaría que nadie intentara arrebatárselo de su nueva vida…

Puede que fuera una locura...algo demasiado precipitado...pero a estas alturas, y después de haber vivido lo que ella había vivido...ni Circe, ni Hecate podrían convencerla de que mantener a ese pelirrojo a su lado era una mala decisión.

''Tengo que hacer que sobreviva…De cualquier manera.''

* * *

''Esto es delicioso!''

Medea intentaba ignorar los sonidos que la rubia hacía con su boca, devorando la comida que tan delicadamente había preparado Shirou, actuando como un animal salvaje que acababa de probar la carne por primera vez en años. A pesar de que Mordred tuviera razón con respecto a las habilidades culinarias de su salvador, al menos ella tenía la decencia de mantener su elegancia.

''Gracias…'' Respondía de manera calmada el joven, sonriendo ante la actitud infantil de su Saber. En cierta manera, ver esa actitud despreocupada, en vez de su fría mirada cuando se preparaba para una pelea, era bastante reconfortante.

Con esfuerzo, sus ojos intentaban no desviarse de la pantalla del televisor. Solo eran noticias, una reportera hablando delante de lo que parecía ser una casa precintada, pero cualquier cosa le serviría de distracción antes que ver el estado de sus invitadas.

Aunque Medea hubiera adquirido la costumbre de usar la ropa que le había dado Shirou el primer día que la conoció, había algo raro en ver a una mujer vistiendo tu ropa...El problema era que, a diferencia de Medea, Mordred había ignorado tanto la chaqueta de su conjunto...como sus pantalones. Al parecer, la rubia no bromeaba cuando decía que le gustaba vestir de manera cómoda, siendo una de las camisas del Emiya lo único que llevaba puesto.

No negaba que tener solo una camisa y ropa interior era un estilo de vestimenta que sonaba bastante...liberador. Pero si Taiga o Sakura la veían de esa manera...no quería ni imaginárselo.

''Me pregunto por qué no han venido...ni hoy ni ayer.''

''¿Te refieres a las humanas que suelen visitarte?'' Preguntó Medea, habiendo escuchado la pregunta que Shirou había hecho al aire. ''Eso es culpa mía. Preparando la seguridad de la casa, puse algunos hechizos para prevenir que nadie pudiera interrumpir. Son inofensivos, solo provocan en la gente que se acerque el impulso de no entrar y hacer otras cosas. Habría sido problemático si me hubieran descubierto usando magia. No te preocupes, hoy o mañana volverán como si no hubiera pasado nada.''

Asintiendo a la explicación de Medea, Shirou dejó de estar preocupado. Según lo que había entendido, Medea quería alejarlas de involucrarse en una situación peligrosa. Pero en opinión del joven, que se pasaran por su casa de vez en cuando era preferible a no saber si les había pasado algo fuera, lejos de él.

''Bueno, hoy volveré algo tarde. Tengo trabajo acumulado que necesito terminar.'' Levantándose, Shirou comenzaba a ponerse la chaqueta de su uniforme, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Medea, que de manera sutil intentaba no mostrar lo curioso que la hacía sentir ver a Shirou irse a hacer sus deberes...como si fuera su…

''Oye Shirou!'' Exclamaba la Servant rubia, ignorando el hecho de que su boca aún seguía llena de comida. ''¿A dónde vas?''

El Emiya soltaba una pequeña risa ante la visión de su tan temida Caballero incapaz de mantener toda la comida dentro de su boca. ''Tengo que ir al Instituto, y luego trabajar en un bar.''

Con confusión en su mirada, Mordred miraba a sus alrededores, tratando de buscar algo en el hogar del pelirrojo. Después de su improvisada inspección, volvió a dirigirle la mirada a su Master, aun con curiosidad.

''No sabía que eras un noble, Shirou.''

Medea se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, conteniendo un suspiro. ''En esta Era los estudios no están limitados a la nobleza…¿No se supone que deberías adquirir algo de conocimiento en tu invocación?''

''Supongo...no sé. Tampoco me importa mucho.''

Medea no pensaba que lo que estaba escuchando fuera posible. Esa información innata que recibió del Grial, para tener un entendimiento general de la época en la que había sido invocada, Mordred le había dado tan poca importancia que su cerebro no había asimilado dicho conocimiento.

Era, en cierta manera, comprensible, suponiendo que lo único que quería Mordred era pelear en la Guerra, y lo demás relacionado con la convivencia en esta zona era irrelevante para ella.

Pero de igual manera, la Caster peliazul veía bastante estúpida la idea de no aprovechar toda información posible, aunque pudiera parecer insignificante a plena vista.

''_Puede que su estilo de pelea no incluya estrategias...tiene toda la pinta de ser la típica que golpea primero y pregunta nunca.'' _Pensaba la maga, su opinión influenciada por el hecho de que ambas mujeres no tenían la mejor relación posible entre ellas.

Relajando su rostro, decidió no darle importancia a la personalidad caótica de la rubia Pendragon. Aunque pudiera sonar cruel, desde el principio no pensaba que el intelecto de Mordred pudiera ser utilizable para nada.

''No te vayas sin Mordred, Shirou.'' Normalmente Mordred odiaba cada segundo en que la bruja hablaba de manera tan casual sobre ella, pero en este momento no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar que podría salir con su Master. ''Es muy posible que hayan magos potenciales de tu edad, no deberías separarte de tu Servant en ningún momento.''

El pelirrojo quería protestar desde la primera vez que escuchó las palabras de Medea. No le gustaba la idea de que fuera una carga que ambas tuviera que cuidar a cada segundo. Era un pensamiento irracional, obviamente, y él lo sabía. Pero de igual manera, Shirou Emiya era una persona irracional por naturaleza.

''Vamos Master!'' Exclamaba Mordred, habiendo tragado con rapidez el resto de su comida, arrastrando al pelirrojo con tanta prisa fuera de la casa que el Emiya no tuvo tiempo de dar su opinión. ''Con suerte nos prepararan una emboscada, tanto tiempo sin pelear es un infierno!''

''_¿Eso es tener suerte?''_

''No te olvides de llamarla Saber en público! Ocultar nuestras identidades es algo muy importante!'' Gritaba Medea, viendo las figuras de ambos salir del hogar.

Su mente recordando aquellos últimos segundos, Medea no pudo evitar reír con verdadera alegría, mientras finalizaba el té que tan deliciosamente había preparado su Master no Oficial.

''¿Desde cuándo alguien puede hacer que dos Servants se comporten como humanos... relativamente normales?''

* * *

''_Archer, ¿algún Servant?''_ Cuanto más tiempo pasaba desde su invocación, más se arrepentía de haber sido invocado. Archer había tenido claro desde el principio que era prácticamente imposible tener el control total de la situación...pero es que todo había degenerado de una manera tan intensa, que no tenía energías ni para pensar en el objetivo inicial de su participación como Servant.

¿Acaso había algo que él pudiera considerar como normal en esta Guerra?

Solo quería ignorar todo lo que le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, y con suerte, si esperaba lo suficiente, las cosas volverían a tener sentido.

''Aparte de Rider...no.''

Los ojos azules de la joven maga no pudieron evitar desviarse a la entrada del Instituto, donde cierta peli violeta mantenía una conversación amigable con la Presidenta del Club de Kyudo. Era una vista bastante común, ver a la presidenta y la vicepresidenta juntas fuera de clase. Pero Rin sabía que ambas no se habían alejado de la entrada del edificio por una razón.

Casi era una costumbre para Sakura y Mitsuzuri el recibir al joven Emiya antes de que comenzaran las clases. Era muy conocida la relación de respeto entre la Presidenta del Club de Arquería y Shirou en Homurahara. Aunque ya no participara en ningún evento del club, todos sus récords y habilidades eran algo que los del Club de Kyudo admiraban.

La mayoría de los estudiantes lo veía como aquel estudiante peculiar que hacía los labores de un conserje. Pero aquellos que habían visto las proezas físicas de Shirou, guardaban un considerable respeto por el joven, especialmente los de Arquería y Kendo, que habían podido ver dichas habilidades en persona.

No solo era Mitsuzuri la que quería que Shirou volviera a su Club, otros Presidentes de Clubs centrados en las aptitudes físicas tenían interés en el pelirrojo. Mitsuzuri sin embargo, era la más cercana a Shirou de entre todos ellos.

''Rin, se acerca un Servant.'' Escuchaba la voz de Archer en su mente.

''_¿Así que al final si había un Master aquí?''_ En cierta manera, la situación era más favorable de lo esperado. Existía la posibilidad de que alguien de su clase tuviera el potencial mágico necesario para ser aceptado por el Grial. Rin conocía todas las familias actualmente viviendo en Fuyuki, por lo que si algún estudiante cumplía los requisitos para participar en la Guerra, lo mas seguro es que fuera alguien que no perteneciera a ninguna familia oficial. Un simple humano bendecido con un poco de aptitud para la magia, probablemente más mediocre que el mago medio, pero mucho más fácil de enfrentar si se trataba de alguien poco racional.

La Tohsaka se confundió al ver el rostro de sorpresa que la joven Matou había desarrollado, segundos después de que Archer le informara. _''Puede que su Servant también le haya avisado.''_ Eran sus pensamientos...pero la peli violeta, en la entrada del recinto, era la única que tenía acceso visual a el Servant que se acercaba, y por lo tanto, su Master.

¿Por qué la había sorprendido tanto? ¿Era alguien conocido?

Sin dejarle tiempo a Rin para que su cerebro pudiera generar más y más preguntas, una figura fue la única que entrar en el área del centro estudiantil.

''_No puede ser…'' _Lo único que la obligaba a no gritar de frustración era el hecho de que estaba en público, rodeada de personas que tenían una imagen diferente a quien Rin realmente era. Sería bastante inconveniente perder su estatus de una manera tan impulsiva.

De todos los estudiantes cursando en la escuela…¿por qué tenía que ser aquel pelirrojo?

...

Shirou se había sorprendido al ver a Sakura en la entrada. Según la suposición de Rin, probablemente su Servant le estaba informando sobre Rider…

Casi podía notar como Archer se preparaba para un posible conflicto a sus espaldas.

La mirada plateada del Servant bronceado no se separaba de las figuras adolescentes. Ojos dorados intercambiando miradas con ojos púrpuras...ambos adolescentes observando al otro con detenimiento…

¿Empezaría una pelea entre Senpai y Kouhai? En pleno día...rodeados de civiles...Rin no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Después de unos segundos, en los que los dos adolescentes se miraban el uno al otro en shock, junto a una confusa Mitsuzuri, Shirou pareció haber despertado, como si hubiera estado profundamente metido en un trance.

Su rostro, adoptando su relajada calma, comenzó a entablar una conversación con las dos jóvenes, de cierta manera, sacando a Sakura de su estado de shock...como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Para cualquier espectador como Rin, los tres adolescentes estaban comunicándose entre ellos como lo hacían todos los días. No había nerviosismo, no había incomodidad...Shirou mostrando su sonrisa llena de tranquilidad, Mitsuzuri sonriéndole de la misma manera que hacía siempre que le ofrecía volver al Club por millonésima vez, y Sakura...dándole esa mirada que Rin podía identificar más allá de su simple sonrisa amable.

Esa mirada...como si la joven Matou fuera una monja, hablando en persona con Dios.

Si Sakura aún recordaba que Shirou iba acompañado de un Servant, había decidido ignorar ese hecho. Porque, aunque dicha revelación fuera chocante, al ver la sonrisa de su senpai, diciéndole 'no pasa nada', eliminó toda duda, todo miedo y toda incertidumbre que pudiera haber tenido.

Rin no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado...tenía que admitir que después de ver a Shirou, su cerebro había entrado en una especie de hibernación. En su mente, nunca llegó a pensar que aquel pelirrojo pudiera llegar a ser parte de _su_ mundo…

¿Era algo bueno? No lo sabía.

Y en su línea de trabajo, lo desconocido podía ser peligroso.

Sakura ya había dejado de hablar con él, y este estaba entrando en el edificio, acercándose a la puerta a la que ella había estado apoyada todo este tiempo.

Dirigiendo una mirada a Rin, los ojos de Shirou se abrieron con sorpresa...durante unos segundos. Para después actuar como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.

''Tohsaka.'' Saludo a la joven, de la misma manera que lo había hecho desde que la había visto por primera vez.

''_¿Tohsaka?''_ Era obvio para Rin, que en aquel momento de sorpresa, Shirou se había enterado de que Archer estaba a su lado. Puede que en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, una breve conversación con su propio Servant hubiera ocurrido.

''_¡¿Tohsaka?!''_ Su mente incapaz de mantener la calma que mostraba en su exterior, exclamaba lo dicho por el pelirrojo una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratase.

Soltando un suspiro que solo Rin pudo escuchar, Archer se llevó una mano a su pelo, acariciándolo con nerviosismo. _''No debería de sorprenderme…''_ Pensaba el peli plateado. Era evidente que, cuando ambos Masters se encontraran, algo iba a ocurrir... Y Shirou no tenía las habilidades sociales necesarias para evitarlo.

Viendo la situación en la que se encontraban, Archer se limitó a agradecer que _este_ Shirou pareciera no ser diferente a lo esperado...Con el ritmo en el que las cosas habían cambiado, no le habría extrañado ver algo completamente absurdo, como una versión femenina del Emiya...o alguna otra cosa en la que no quería ni pensar.

Algún ser había decidido burlarse de él, y lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era agradecer que su creatividad no le hubiera impulsado a cambiar mucho más la situación en la que se encontraba. No sabía si Zelretch podía ser el responsable...pero eso no le impedía querer tener algunas _palabras_ con el mago.

Con ira, Rin agarró el brazo de Shirou, y sin dejar tiempo a nadie para pensar, comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia un lugar sin nadie que pudiera escucharles. Ignorando las exclamaciones del pelirrojo junto con las de los demás estudiantes empezando a crear rumores, y esperando que el Servant del Emiya no se volviera loco ante sus acciones, Rin apoyó a Shirou contra la pared, sus dos manos a cada lado del joven para evitar que este escapara.

Ya se había cansado de esperar a que las cosas se explicarán eventualmente...No quería que ese chico se involucrara en la Guerra, no quería descubrir que el pelirrojo poseía alguna especie de plan secreto o intenciones malignas...no quería que Shirou dejara de ser...su...

Ignorando los susurros de los pocos estudiantes que pasaban por aquella zona, Rin mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos dorados del Emiya. ''Emiya-kun…'' Comenzó, con una dulzura tan falsa en su voz que erizó los pelos de Shirou, en señal de peligro.

''Cuando tengamos tiempo libre, me vas a explicar por qué tienes un Servant a tu lado, por qué ignoras el hecho de que otras dos personas también tienen uno invocado, y cuáles son tus objetivos.'' El hecho de que el Servant de Shirou no hubiera actuado le daba a Rin la información de que aquel Espíritu Heroico no sentía que Shirou estuviera en peligro.

Puede que creyera poder acabar con Archer tan rápido como para no permitirle actuar, o puede que creyera que Shirou era superior a la maga. El prana que percibía de Shirou era decente, pero era evidente que no estaba bien controlado. Seguramente confiaba en que las habilidades físicas de Shirou serían suficientes para una confrontación tan cercana…

De igual manera, una cosa era segura. Debido a la cercanía de su Servant frente a una posible amenaza, y el hecho de que no percibía magia siendo usada a su alrededor, Rin podía suponer que su Servant no era Caster.

Si eso era bueno o malo, estaría por ver.

''Ahora...me daré la vuelta, y haremos como si no hubiera pasado nada.'' Levantando un dedo que señalaba al joven, su mirada mostraba la seriedad que solo le gustaba invocar a los magos que la molestaba. Realmente no quería hacerle daño a Shirou...no quería ningún tipo de enemistad con él...pero como Supervisora de Fuyuki, tenía que asegurarse que este no mostraba ningún tipo de amenaza a la situación actual. ''Mi Servant te vigilará durante todo el tiempo que estemos en la escuela. Después, cuando acabes tus trabajitos a tiempo parcial, vas a llamarme, porque créeme, tenemos muuucho de lo que hablar.''

Sin esperar a escuchar una respuesta del pelirrojo, Rin se separó con velocidad, y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, volviendo otra vez a adoptar su imagen de 'humana corriente'.

Pensaba que lo había gestionado de una manera decente. Algo espontánea y abrupta, pero se sentía orgullosa de haber dejado clara la situación, y su autoridad. Puede que no todo fuera a ser tan horrible como ella pen-

''Tohsaka!''

Ya dentro del edificio, rodeada de estudiantes, Shirou corría con cierta prisa mientras mencionaba su nombre. Viendo al joven pararse una vez se había acercado lo suficiente, Rin se preparó para cualquier amenaza, engaño o manipulación que el joven pudiera haber pensado después de su 'conversación'.

''¿Me das tu numero?''

Shirou, con gran tranquilidad, solo le devolvía la mirada a la ligeramente sonrojada Rin. Sabía que todos los estudiantes a su alrededor susurraban con emoción, probablemente pensando que Shirou estaba mostrando algún tipo de interés en Tohsaka, pero realmente no le importaba.

Rin parecía saber mucho más que él sobre la situación actual, y el que no le hubiera atacado de manera discriminada, significaba que Rin no era igual que los demás magos de los que Kiritsugu y Medea le habían advertido tanto.

En el fondo, siempre había sospechado que Rin era una buena persona.

Mirando a su alrededor, viendo como todos los alumnos de su edad observaban con atención sus próximas acciones, Rin lamentó haber interactuado con Shirou de una manera tan brusca. Porque ella sabía que esto no se trataba de una estrategia para humillarla, engañarla, o manipularla.

El muy idiota realmente le había pedido el numero para poder llamarla, y le había dado igual quien estuviera presente para escucharlo, y malinterpretarlo.

Sabiendo que no podía evitarlo, ya que necesitaba realmente contactar con Shirou después de clase, y sabiendo que él trabajaba en diferentes lugares, con rapidez, sacó un trozo de papel, un bolígrafo, y apuntó su número. Ignorando los susurros no tan sutiles de los espectadores, y sin devolverle la mirada después de darle dicho trozo de papel, Rin se fue a su clase lo más rápido posible.

''No sabía que Emiya era tan directo.''

''Si Tohsaka no le hubiera dado su número, se lo habría dado yo''

''¿En serio? A mí me parece que es demasiado...corriente.''

''Y qué esperas, ¿un príncipe con flores? Tienes que ser realista!''

''La princesa y el conserje...Suena sacado de una película romántica.''

''¿Has visto como se ha sonrojado Tohsaka? Tendría que haberle pedido el número antes!''

''Si claro...el primero que llega es al que le dan postre. Las cosas no funcionan así, idiota.''

''Bien jugado Emiya...bien jugado…''

Diversas voces había estallado después de que Rin desapareciera del lugar, al parecer a nadie importándole que Shirou podía escuchar perfectamente cada opinión y comentario que realizaban.

Era algo vergonzoso...no podía negarlo.

''O sea…¿que no va a haber pelea?.'' Fueron las palabras de Mordred, que resonaban dentro de su mente. ''En serio Shirou, este estilo no es lo mio. ¿No es mejor ir con todo contra esos dos Servants? Seguro que puedo contra los dos...y tú puedes encargarte de las magas! Boom! Adiós Guerra! ¿Entiendes?''

Shirou se preguntaba seriamente cómo es que Mordred fue aceptada en la Mesa Redonda. ¿Eran todos los Caballeros bajo el mando de Arthur tan alocados como ella?

De alguna manera, el Emiya tenía claro que sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado realmente, no tendría nada que ver con nada que hubiera leído. Y no sabía si era malo o bueno.

* * *

**(?)**

''¿Estás segura de esto? Hay una razón por la que ninguno de los nuestros se acerca a esta zona'' Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, con cierto cansancio en sus palabras.

Bajo la oscuridad de la luna, en lo alto de uno de los edificios más altos de Fuyuki, dos figuras observaban la ciudad bajo sus pies. Las luces artificiales de las diversas farolas repartidas por las calles eran lo único que iluminaban la ciudad con claridad.

''Sinceramente...'' Respondía la otra figura, mostrando una tonalidad más femenina en su voz. ''Es impresionante que toda una raza tenga miedo a un solo hombre.'' Su tono, aunque serio, mostraba algo de burla.

''El Magus Killer no es un hombre normal. Aunque sea un humano, sus habilidades son reconocidas y respetadas.'' Respondía la primera figura con calma, y algo de aburrimiento en su voz.

La brisa de la noche acariciaba a las dos figuras, mientras ambos seguían mirando tanto las luces de la ciudad, como las personas que se movían dentro de esta. Sus ropajes oscuros parecían estar diseñados para ocultar toda característica física de sus dueños.

''Dudo que sea más fuerte que varios de nosotros.'' Respondió la mujer, con un tono más confiado que el anterior.

''Tch, como se nota que no has visto su trabajo.'' Sentándose en la cornisa, el hombre apoyaba su mano en el suelo, adoptando una postura más cómoda. Como si estuviera acomodándose en la arena de una playa...en vez de en el techo de un edificio. ''Da miedo... como ese hombre hace que los Circuitos Mágicos de sus víctimas...implosionen...Si tienes mucha, muuuucha suerte, te dejará incapaz de usar magia para siempre.''

La risa de la mujer no sorprendió al hombre, debido a que este, a pesar de su descripción sobre tal método de asesinato, seguía manteniendo una calma absoluta. ''¿Quién lo iba a decir? Alguien de tu posición... asustado de un humano.''

Una carcajada sarcástica salía de los labios del hombre como respuesta.

''Estar tanto tiempo junto a ellos te está volviendo arrogante...si algo me puede matar, le tendré miedo, da igual si es un humano, un unicornio o un pájaro. Es cierto que muchos de nosotros somos abismalmente más fuertes que un humano...pero por la información recabada, cuanto más fuerte es su enemigo, más brutal es su derrota. No sé tú, pero yo prefiero no arriesgarme. Morir no es muy divertido.''

La mujer no respondió, simplemente limitándose a estirar sus músculos. Aunque su rostro no lo mostrara, su mente estaba llena de nervios. Por fin había llegado a este territorio... por fin dejaría de limitarse a escuchar rumores, y actuaría.

''De verdad...si te tenías que interesar por un hombre, ¿porque no podía ser yo? Es mucho más sencillo que entrar en el territorio de uno de los mejores asesinos de magos del mundo.''

''Solo me interesa conquistar el territorio. Lo más seguro es que con tanto tiempo sin mostrar actividad el Magus Killer haya muerto hace años.'' Sus últimas palabras eran dichas sin nada de emoción en el tono de su voz.

''¿Solo me interesa conquistar el territorio? Pfff, ni tú te crees una mentira tan mala como esa!''

''Cállate.''

Con un simple pestañeo, la figura de la mujer desapareció en la oscuridad. Pero el hombre sabía a donde había ido. Bajo la oscuridad, en las callejuelas de Fuyuki, aquella persona seguramente estaría buscando la manera más eficiente de obtener información...A diferencia de sus demás compañeros, ella solía preferir un enfoque más estratégico...y nadie podía negar sus resultados.

Suspirando, el hombre comenzó a debatir mentalmente, si ayudarla, o si volver por donde había venido. Por un lado, la posibilidad de que el Magus Killer estuviera muerto o retirado era bastante creíble. Por otro lado...Circuitos Mágicos, implosionando.

Aunque el Magus Killer hubiera muerto, existía la posibilidad de que le haya enseñado sus métodos a alguien...Y ese hombre realmente no quería tener la molestia de pelear contra alguien así.

Si, lo más seguro es que pudiera derrotarle sin problemas...Pero un solo error...un mínimo error….y adiós.

Suspirando, la figura masculina se tumbaba en aquella azotea, viendo como la Luna les abrazaba, como si estuviera invitándoles a entrar en Fuyuki.

Si era una invitación amable, o un desafío arrogante...lo desconocía.

''No sé por qué me sorprendo...están todos locos.''

* * *

Normalmente, después de un dia entero de estudios y trabajo, Shirou se encontraba ligeramente agotado al llegar la noche. No era un cansancio tan intenso como para que estuviera demasiado exhausto para hacer otras cosas, pero si era lo suficiente para tener en mente el deseo de poder obtener algún tiempo de descanso en su hogar, antes de empezar a practicar en su magia.

De alguna manera extraña, sin embargo, en los últimos días eso era totalmente diferente. Sentía como si su cuerpo siempre estuviera cargado al máximo, lleno de energía para poder hacer lo que fuera que necesitara hacer en su rutina diaria sin ningún problema.

Según lo dicho por Medea, su cuerpo debería estar experimentando al menos algún síntoma de escasez de prana...pero curiosamente, el pelirrojo siempre conseguía confundir a la maga.

Suspirando con profundidad, Shirou observaba las poco iluminadas calles a su alrededor, mientras caminaba en dirección a su hogar.

El hecho de no saber qué era lo que había de diferente en él era algo que no paraba de atormentar sus pensamientos. ¿Sería algún tipo de consecuencia por haber sido salvado aquel fatídico día?

A lo mejor su destino no era que Kiritsugu lo rescatara del fuego. A lo mejor, desde el momento en el que sobrevivió a algo a lo que no debería haber sobrevivido, fue que se convirtió en una anomalía. Alguien que no debería estar ahí.

''_¿Desde cuándo tengo pensamientos tan depresivos…?''_ Sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, Shirou detuvo esa línea de pensamientos. Ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer por haber salido de aquel incendio. Era su deber, por aquellos a los que le dio la espalda...por Kiritsugu.

''Debería avisar a Tohsaka…'' Algo en Shirou le decía que quizás era la mejor idea no cabrear a Rin, sobre todo cuando sin haber hablado nunca con ella, parecía saber que sus horarios rutinarios solían estar bastante ocupados, entre ayudar por la escuela y su trabajo a tiempo parcial con Neko-chan.

Puede que simplemente consiguiera esa información de Issei, ya que su amigo del templo era la persona que más sabía de él en el Instituto, pero a Shirou le costaba pensar en una razón de por qué Tohsaka haría algo así.

''Mast-''

''Deberías tener cuidado, Onii-chan'' Dándose la vuelta con rapidez, Shirou se fijó en la figura de la que había provenido aquella voz femenina. ''Aunque ya le hayas invocado, es peligroso pasear a estas horas.''

Delante de él, mirándole con una sonrisa parecida a las que recibía por parte de Medea cuando quería avergonzarle, estaba una chica. Era pequeña, casi la mitad de la altura del joven Emiya, pero poseía características bastante peculiares…

Shirou nunca pensó que llegaría a ver un pelo blanco tan brillante...unos ojos carmesíes tan hipnotizantes...en alguien que no fuera un Servant.

''Master.'' Escuchaba a la voz de Mordred en su mente, su tono indicando la seriedad en la rubia. ''Que no te engañe, la enana está acompañada de un Servant. Uno enorme.''

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras a su vez la sonrisa de aquella joven se hacía más prominente, como si disfrutara con su shock.

Llevándose una mano a su rostro, el pelirrojo suspiró con frustración.

''¿A quién se le ocurre poner a una niña pequeña en riesgo?'' Preguntaba casi en un susurro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que la chica no pudiera oírle. ''Supongo que mi padre tenía razón sobre los magos…''

Un ligero shock, proveniente de la sorpresa, inundó el rostro de la piel pálida de la joven, solo para inmediatamente ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Viendo como el Emiya se acercaba a ella, simplemente se limitó a observar las siguientes acciones del adolescente. No tenía miedo de un posible ataque...si el Emiya resultaba agresivo, de igual manera no podría derrotar a su Servant. Nadie podría.

''Hola!'' Dijo Shirou, con un tono de voz calmado y alegre, mientras le daba una sonrisa. ''¿Te has perdido? Puedo acompañarte a tu casa si quieres.''

En su mente, había simulado varias veces cómo sería su encuentro con ese joven que tenía delante. Se había imaginado numerosos escenarios que podrían ocurrir, desde ella simplemente haciendo que Berserker lo aplastara antes de que pudiera hablar, a...otras opciones.

''Me llamo Shirou. ¿Y tú?''

De alguna manera, sentía que al no abandonar la zona estaba cometiendo un grave error. El quedarse en ese lugar, mirando la sonrisa del estúpido adolescente que se creía que era una niña pequeña, era algo que sentía que no debía hacer.

''_Ya estoy aquí...así que mejor continuar.''_

''Illyasviel von Einzbern.''

Había venido a ver a la persona por la que aquel hombre la había cambiado. Puede que a hacerlo pagar por separarla de él...puede que hacerlo suplicar el perdón que nunca le daría.

Viendo el rostro de sorpresa del joven, el corazón de Illyasviel comenzaba a latir más y más fuerte. Había reconocido su apellido, ¿verdad? Sus facciones eran indudablemente las de un homúnculo, y su apellido era la única confirmación necesaria.

Einzbern. La familia que Kiritsugu traicionó.

Illyasviel. La hija que el Magus Killer abandonó.

''I…''

¿Cómo respondería? De todas las maneras en las que esto podría desarrollarse, cual ser-

''Iri...Irivil...Irisvil mon...Ains...ber?''

Los segundos pasaban y pasaban...el silencio rodeándoles tan intensamente que el sonido del aire era lo único capaz de escucharse. Illyasviel miraba al pelirrojo fijamente, viendo como su boca intentaba reproducir un sonido que nunca había escuchado antes.

''Haha...perdona, es un poco difícil…¿Es un nombre extranjero?''

''Alemán.''

Su cuerpo respondía por ella de manera automática, debido a que su cerebro era incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué no sabía nada de los Einzbern? Parecía que nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos...y por lo visto, no era capaz de identificar las características físicas comunes de un homúnculo.

¿En serio se creía que habían humanos con ojos rojos naturales?

¿Sería que Kiritsugu se había olvidado de ellos? Que no los había- que no LA había mencionado nunca...porq-

''Alemania! Mi padre solía ir de visita varias veces.''

''Shirou, ¿por qué no estamos peleando con esa niña y su Servant?'' Interrumpía Mordred en su mente.

Prestándole toda su atención a su Saber, los ojos de sorpresa de Illyasviel fueron ignorados por parte del Emiya. _''Es una niña Mordred, no hay ningún peligro.''_

''Es una niña con un Servant. Un Servant fuerte...y me aburro!''

El punto débil de su Caballero rubio, Shirou había descubierto, era el pasar mucho tiempo en su Forma Espiritual. Mordred era una persona de acción, con una paciencia similar a la de un niño pequeño.

Adoptando una forma material, habían maneras de mantenerla entretenida, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que no fuera por la calle buscando peleas a muerte...Pero todo el tiempo que le había estado acompañando, tanto en el Instituto, como en su trabajo, habían alcanzado el límite de la rubia.

''_No nos han atacado, así que no empezaremos ninguna pelea.''_

''Esto es una Guerra Shirou! No puedes hacerte aliado de todos!''

Estaba frustrada, era algo que Shirou podía identificar. El hecho de no poder pelear, de quedarse como espectadora era algo que estaba acabando poco a poco con la paciencia de la rubia.

''_¿Podemos hablar de esto luego?.''_

Era incapaz de ver el rostro de Mordred, pero por el silencio que acompañaba su pequeña conversación secreta, solo acompañado por un ligero 'tch', podía deducir que mínimo había conseguido evitar que cometiera un error esta noche.

''¿Para qué?''

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven, la voz de Illya llegó a sus oídos. Al ver el rostro de confusión por parte de Shirou, Illya decidió añadir. ''Tu padre…¿por qué iba a Alemania?''

''Ah.'' Al fin entendiendo que quería decir la joven peliblanca, Shirou le sonrió. Recordar a Kiritsugu siempre le llenaba de alegría...y nostalgia. ''La verdad es que no lo sé...nunca me lo llego a contar.''

Viendo como el rostro de la homúnculo mostraba signos de decepción, Shirou vio necesario ahondar más en sus recuerdos.

''Mi padre era como un superhéroe para mí'' Continuaba el Emiya, ganándose la atención de la joven. ''Así que siempre pensé que viajaba allí para salvar gente, como me salvó a mí.''

Los ojos de la joven le indicaban al Emiya que esa última parte había despertado la curiosidad en ella. ''Es una historia muy larga…'' Comentó, sintiendo que añadir su historia sería demasiado pesado para la peliblanca.

Observando la luna sobre él, Shirou no podía evitar pensar en que se trataba de la misma luna de aquel día...aquel día en el que le hizo esa promesa a Kiritsugu...aquel día en el que su padre, por fin, parecía relajado. Como si hubiera desaparecido un enorme peso de sus hombros.

''Mi padre estaba bastante enfermo en esa época. Cada vez que volvía de Alemania, su condición empeoraba y empeoraba. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que era lo que hacía ahí, pero siempre que volvía tenía ese rostro...como si sintiera que había fracasado.''

Llevándose una mano a su pelo, trataba de controlar sus emociones acariciando su tan peculiar cabellera rojiza. El problema de recordar a Kiritsugu era que, a pesar de que habían memorias alegres, no quitaba el hecho de que el estado de deterioro de su padre era algo que entristecía tanto a él, como a Taiga, aunque esta última intentara aparentar que no le afectaba tanto.

''Cuando ya estaba tan débil que no podía ni salir de casa...a veces, aunque intentara ocultarlo, su mirada se perdía en la nada...Para mí era ver, como un héroe miraba aquello que ya no podía salvar.''

Mirando a su lado, pudo ver como los ojos rojos de aquella niña le miraban con sorpresa. Sin saber por qué, le había contado demasiado de su padre, a alguien que técnicamente era un extraño. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, el Emiya sentía que no pasaba nada malo por compartir esa información.

''Lo siento, son cosas algo más tristes de lo que esperaba contarte.'' Le dijo Shirou, devolviéndole la sonrisa de antes. Moviendo su mano para acariciarle por encima de la cabeza, su acción se detuvo al ver el teléfono que había estado sujetando de manera inconsciente con aquella mano.

''_¿Por qué tengo el…? Ah! Tohsaka!''_

Marcando con rapidez, pasó su teléfono a la otra mano, mientras apoyaba su palma libre en el suave cabello plateado de Illyasviel. Solo Shirou ignoraba que ambos Servants se habían recolocado, preparados para cualquier tipo de confrontación, Mordred como respuesta a Berserker, al que no le había gustado demasiado el contacto físico del pelirrojo con su Master.

''¿Tohsaka?'' La atención de Illyasviel se centró en la llamada que estaba realizando el Emiya. ''Si si...lo siento, al salir del trabajo me entretuve con…'' La joven Einzbern pudo apreciar como Shirou comenzaba a mirarla con cierta aura interrogativa. Entendiendo que es lo que quería de ella, la joven sonrió.

''Illya.'' Dijo ella, no pudiendo evitar reír al ver el rostro de alegría de Shirou, al escuchar una versión más fácil de su nombre.

''Illya!'' Exclamó, orgulloso de haberlo pronunciado.

Solo para segundos después, sustituir esa alegría por confusión.

''¿Eh? Si…¿La conoces?''

Illya sabía perfectamente que la Tohsaka había reconocido su nombre, y conociendo la necesidad que tenía la heredera adolescente de controlar todo lo relacionado con Fuyuki, sabía que había conseguido alterarla con esa información.

Viendo a Shirou tratando de calmar a Rin sin éxito no era una sorpresa para ella. Aunque fuera joven, la Tohsaka era bastante competente como Supervisora. Muchos magos habían intentado provocarla, engañarla, para su propio beneficio. El hecho de que había conseguido solucionar todos esos conflictos sin obtener una mala reputación era algo admirable.

Era curioso, debía añadir, ver cómo un joven e inocente adolescente era la persona que había conseguido que Rin perdiera un poco su compostura de maga fría e inalterable, por cómo podía oír de sus gritos por el teléfono.

Escuchando el sonido de la llamada finalizando, el Emiya solo pudo suspirar con resignación. Desde que Rin se había enterado de su estado de Master, había visto una faceta suya diferente a la que mostraba en el Instituto.

Demasiado...controladora...Pero considerando que aún no le había atacado, algo le decía que su actitud no significaba necesariamente que Rin era una mala persona.

Al intercambiar miradas con Illya, ella supo al momento que era lo que le diría a continuación. Un Master que obviamente no pertenecía a ninguna familia de magos importante, y que por su actitud, parecía no haber adquirido los conocimientos de los Emiyas. Solo había un sitio al que Rin querría llevarlo primero.

Y si una cosa tenía clara después de este intercambio, es que si quería tener claro que es lo que opinaba de aquel joven, debería observarlo durante más tiempo.

''¿Iglesia?'' Preguntó ella, con un tono de voz alegre.

Sin cuestionar las habilidades deductivas de la Einzbern, Shirou se limitó a soltar una breve risa, y asentir. ''Iglesia.''

* * *

''De verdad... Emiya-kun, ¿puedo dejarte solo en algún momento?'' Dijo Rin con frustración, caminando junto a Shirou hacia la Iglesia de Fuyuki. Su mente intentaba ignorar a la joven de pelo plateado que caminaba demasiado pegada al pelirrojo, abrazando su brazo como si fuera una colegiala con su novio.

''Lo dices como si yo buscara meterme en estas situaciones, Tohsaka.'' Respondía el hombre con un suspiro.

''El simple hecho de que vivas en Fuyuki ocultándome que eres un mago es problema suficiente.''

Al mismo tiempo que Shirou volvió a suspirar, Illya soltaba una inocente risa, obviamente disfrutando del intercambio entre ambos.

''Ni yo mismo me llamaría mago...mi padre era el único que podía considerarse uno, y lo único que me dijo sobre magos en Fuyuki es que había una familia que se encargaba de este territorio.''

''Mi familia.''

''¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, Tohsaka?'' Su mano rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo, obviamente no disfrutando de la conversación.

Viendo la evidente incomodidad y frustración por parte del pelirrojo, Rin evitó continuar fustigándole por el mismo error. Obviamente, Shirou no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre la sociedad sobrenatural, y por lo que podía deducir, su padre no le daba muchas clases con respecto al tema.

''Discúlpala, Onii-chan.'' Intervenía Illya con diversión. ''Tohsaka lleva demasiado tiempo intentando controlar toda la situación, está algo nerviosa.''

Rin ignoraba las palabras dichas por la Einzbern, por la sencilla razón de que sabía a qué juego estaba jugando Illyasviel. El día anterior, después de haber contactado con Sakura, se había visto obligada a presentarse en el territorio de la homúnculo, con la esperanza de poder aclarar el asunto de su prematura invocación de un Servant.

Durante la total duración de su encuentro, la peliblanca se había tomado como una broma las preocupaciones de Rin, simplemente dando explicaciones casuales de por qué había decidido, sin consultarle, invocar lo que ella suponía que era Berserker.

Una suposición basada en que Rin dudaba que los Einzbern hubieran pasado por tantos problemas para invocar a un Assassin, uno de los Servants considerablemente más débiles, al menos comparados con las tres clases de Caballeros (Saber, Lancer y Archer).

''¿Tenías planeado convertirte en un Master, Onii-chan?''

''No...ni siquiera sé si he invocado bien a M-...Saber…''

''_¿Onii-chan? ¿Se puede saber qué pretende con Shirou?_'' Era fácil saber las intenciones que tenía Illya cada vez que hablaba con Rin. Al parecer, la pequeña homúnculo disfrutaba manteniendo alguna especie de rivalidad con la heredera de los Tohsaka. Si era algo personal entre ellas, o algo más referente a sus familias, no lo tenía claro, pero la idea general es que simplemente trataba de provocarla.

Sin embargo, desconocía cualquier razón que la adolescente pudiera tener para interesarse por el pelirrojo. No frecuentaban ningún lugar en común...que ella supiera, no compartían ningún hobbie…

Lo único en común entre ellos era su participación como Masters, y la Einzbern no había mostrado tanto interés en la única Matou presente en Fuyuki.

''Podéis haceros amigos más tarde.'' Comentó Tohsaka, mientras ella y los otros dos se paraban frente a un gran edificio. ''Ya hemos llegado.''

''Vamos, Onii-chan.'' Le molestaba no haber podido recabar mucha información del Emiya, pero ya tendría más oportunidades de averiguar qué clase de persona era Shirou...y con suerte...a lo mejor...descubrir por qué...

Abriendo las grandes puertas de la Iglesia, sorprendentemente sin necesidad de usar mucha fuerza, Shirou fue expuesto a la imagen del interior del edificio. Aunque nunca hubiera estado dentro de una Iglesia, debido a que Shirou no era una persona muy interesada en la religión, no podía negar que había cierta aura de calma...de regocijo.

Y en el centro del lugar, siendo iluminado suavemente por la leve luz producida por las velas...un hombre.

''Rin...qué sorpresa tan agrad-''

''Cállate, Kotomine. No estoy de humor.''

A pesar de la agresividad con la que Rin le había respondido a aquel hombre, parecía no habérselo tomado de manera personal.

El más adulto del lugar, vestido con vestimentas de cura, se acercó al pelirrojo.

Rin le había traído a este lugar...para hablar con aquel hombre.

Al haberse acercado lo suficiente, ambos se tomaron unos segundos para analizar al otro.

Puede que solo una simple mirada para conocer a la nueva persona que tenían en frente...o puede que algo más. Mientras que Shirou solo veía a alguien extraño al que iba a conocer, el hombre veía más...mucho más, en aquel joven pelirrojo.

''Shirou…'' Intervino Tohsaka. ''te presento al cura falso.''

El hombre, percibiendo el tono de burla por parte de Tohsaka, solo pudo reírse, su rostro mostrando una calma que el Emiya suponía era típica de los hombres de fe. ''Emiya Shirou.'' Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, extendiéndole una mano.

El hombre observó la palma de su mano con detenimiento, y gran interés, como si hubiera algo en ella que solo él podía ver. Después de unos lentos segundos, le devolvió el saludo, conectando su mano con la del adolescente.

''Encantado, Emiya-kun.'' Dijo el hombre de piel bronceada con una sonrisa, ligeros cabellos de piel plateada danzando gracias a la brisa que había entrado en la Iglesia junto con ellos. ''Como ha dicho la joven Tohsaka, me llamo Kotomine. Kotomine Shirou.''

''Quiero que le expliques todo sobre la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial.'' Comentaba, aun de manera bastante fría, la heredera de los Tohsaka, sin siquiera devolverle la mirada al representante de la Iglesia.

''¿_Gran_ Guerra?'' Preguntaba con confusión el pelirrojo.

''Si...ya sabes, el doble de participantes la hace más grande...aunque supongo que tienes razón, no son nombres demasiado creativos…'' Comentaba el peliblanco con cierto tono humoroso, su voz llena de calma dando la sensación de que estaba disfrutando de la conversación con un joven que le devolvía el respeto mostrado.

Sin embargo, la mente del Emiya ignoraba los pensamientos que pudiera tener el joven cura. Su cerebro, una y otra vez, repetía las palabras dichas por el Kotomine.

¿Doble de...?

¿Guerra... más grande?

Ante información de una naturaleza tan impactante, solo había una respuesta inteligente que Shirou podía formular en esos momentos.

''...¿q-que?''

* * *

Antes que nada, agradecer tanto a alquimeizer, tanto por ser el beta de este capítulo, como por ayudarme con todo lo que no sabía del universo Type-moon. Antes de empezar a escribir este fic solo habia visto el Fate de 2004, y un poco de la VN.

Quiero tomarme un tiempo para agredecer a todos los que habeis dejado reviews, es un gran motivante para continuar escribiendo. You can review in english if you want either, ive seen some trying to translate the review, but its not really needed. English, Japanese or Spanish, i still appreciate it.

**Con respecto a algunas dudas.**

Primero, **la sugerencia de hacer una Mordred más...madura, fisicamente**. No niego que no me guste la idea, pero después de este capitulo puede verse que hay demasiados cambios con respecto al Canon. Mordred es una homunculo creada con el ADN de Arthur, por lo que su cuerpo fisico es basicamente una copia exacta del cuerpo de Arturia. Es cierto que Arturia tiene una versión alternativa, donde en vez de Excalibur usa a Rhongomyniad, lo que la permite madurar fisicamente. Arturia Lancer es, por lo tanto, una imagen de como podria verse Mordred adulta. El problema es que Mordred es un homunculo, por lo que posiblemente, si hubiera sobrevivido la batalla de Camlann, su vida habria acabado antes de haber podido crecer,y por ende, no habria una version adulta de ella registrada en el Trono de los Heroes. Si, podria simplemente hacer un ''¿que pasaría si Mordred hubiera sobrevivido, y hubiera encontrado una manera de alargar su vida?'', pero viendo todo lo que he añadido en este fic, me parecia una mejor idea el mantener algunas cosas sin cambiar.

Si, lo de **Medea y Angitia** es algo cierto. Fate no ahonda mucho en la historia pasada de Medea, asi que no se puede tener mucha seguridad de que no hayan cambiado algo, como con la historia de Arthur, Musashi, Nero o muchos otros. Sin embargo, si aparecen flashes de sus recuerdos en el barco de los Argonautas, y eso mezclandolo con la Medea de Fate Grand Order mencionando su busqueda de Heracles, puedo asumir que no han alterado demasiado la historia. La Medea original, despues de su busqueda de Heracles, si llegó a ser llamada Angitia por los locales, y tratada como una diosa.

Y especificamente, la duda de **Walrus999** (por cierto, gracias por tu preciosa review), buen detalle el fijarte en la coloracion blanca del pelo de Shinji. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de que es Born of Prayers, asi que no se si haré algo similar a eso o no. Lo que si puedo decirte es que la historia de Shinji será mi interpretacion de como se ha desarrollado su vida, en un mundo fuera del canon como el que esta escrito en este fic.

Si en este capitulo teneis mas dudas, podeis mostrarlas sin ninguna duda. En reviews si podeis esperar a que las resuelva en el siguiente capitulo, o por mensaje privado si no sois tan pacientes.

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, si os ha parecido horrible, no tengais miedo de decirmelo, y si creeis que tardo mucho en escribir, tampoco tengais miedo en decirmelo, a veces me tienen que recordar que haga algo o no lo hago.


End file.
